Making Choices
by JoCo1013
Summary: Meet Bella Swan, ordinary single mom. What happens when she is thrown into a world she knows nothing about? A world where one choice could mean life or death, not only for yourself but two others as well. What if that choice was hers to make? Either way the decision she makes will change her world forever.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. The story is all mine.**

Prologue

So here I stand in front of the women who has drove me crazy for the last two weeks. This was all a game to her; a way to gain something she desperately desired. Not only was my life in the balance but I held the life of two very different men whom I have come to care for very much in the last week. Only two of us could survive. Could I save the lives of these men and sacrifice myself? Thats what I had asked myself all last night. If I let them live my children grow up without a mother. Could I do that to them after they have already lost their biological father? There has to be another way. If only I had more time.

"Ms. Swan" her voice laced with venom."Its time to choose. Who shall you save?"

As quickly as my brain will I process all the information I have received about these two men I have come to love. WAIT. To love, thats it I love them both.

"I have my answer"

"Well, Go on." she smirks. She thinks she has won this twisted game of hers. Only I am smarter. My new found talents don't hurt either. I square my shoulders and stand up taller turning to look directly at her.

"I choose..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. The story is all mine.**

Chapter One

"Another day, another dollar" I muse as I head into work. Do not get me wrong I love my job. I work at a small clinic in Port Angeles. The job itself is not the problem. The staff however leaves something to be desired.

After the short walk from my parent's house, yes, unfortunately I live at home. I know I know twenty-six years old and living with Mommy and Daddy. Being a single mom with two kids and a mediocre job there's just no money to live on my own. Back to the task at hand, I walk into the clinic my smile firmly in place to greet the front office staff.

"Hello Jessica, Lauren. How are you guys this morning?" I ask being a tad overly friendly since I know how much they like that. NOT

"Great" huffs Jessica, while Lauren just rolls her eyes.

Laughing a little I turn to go to the locker room. As I set my stuff in my locker I contemplate why I continue to try to aggravate the duo up front. Jessica and Lauren haven't liked me since day one. They took one glaring look at me and deemed me an "ugly freak". I understand I don't fit into their standards. I'm not blonde nor do I have an obvious or otherwise set of fake breasts. Still I think I am ok. I am 5`2 with long wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I have a slender build but I am nothing too special. Oh who really cares, let the blonde twins think what they want. I tie my hair back and wash my hands. Ah the start to a new day.

Going to the front desk once more I grab my first chart and proceed with the first patient of the day. Walking out to the waiting room I peek in to make sure the Doctor is already here. Hearing her tapping the keys I decide not to bother her and continue into the waiting area.

"Mrs. Hunter" I call

A tall rather young looking woman with the most noticeably fire-red hair and beautifully sculpted features stands. I am momentarily shocked as she is definitely not the usual patient we get in this clinic. She is dressed impeccably, in what looks like quite expensive clothing. Our usual patients are under insured patients or those that cannot afford insurance. I am a professional and I do not judge. So with my smile in place I lead her back to the exam room.

"Mrs. Hunter..." I am quickly cut off with by her correcting me.

"Victoria, please. Mrs. Hunter makes me sound...well, old." That causes me to chuckle because if her looks are any indication she is definitely not old.

"Of course, Victoria, What brings you to the clinic this morning?"

"Oh, just a checkup." she answers with a smile that looks just the slightest bit mischievous. This makes me slightly confused as to why she chose here. There are much nicer offices where she could have had a checkup. We rarely come across a patient who just needs a routine exam. I chose to just nod an acknowledgement as to hopefully hide my questioning tone.

"Let me start with getting your vital signs" I state as I grab my vitals machine. It does not take me more than a few minutes to get all the normal vital signs. With the machine I get her blood pressure, pulse, oxygen level and temperature. She stands on the scale for me to get her height and then weight. I record all the numbers into the appropriate places in her medical record and close her chart. I notice everything is in the normal range which is good since she is only here for a checkup.

"I will just tell Dr. Webber that you are ready and she should be right in with you" informing her as I stand to notify the Doctor that she is ready.

"Wonderful, Thank You." she replies as I walk by her. I smile and nod as I close the exam room door behind myself.

I'm not sure what it is but something just seems off with her. Something I just can't explain but can't shake either. I try to shrug it off as just my over active mind and knock on Dr. Webber`s office door.

"Dr. Webber" I sing as I enter her office not waiting for her to tell me to come in.

"Bella, I have told you call me Angela we have been friends for four years. It just sounds weird hearing Dr. Webber from your mouth." she scoffs

Dr. Webber or Angela as she prefers me to call her was the lady with the job. She did my interview and hired me on the spot. I always say she took pity on me. I was fresh out of nursing school with no experience. Every interview I had stated some version of "You seem like a wonderful nurse" then the inevitable "But, we are looking for someone with a little more hands-on experience in the field." When I questioned her on why she was offering me the job so quickly she simply said, she could tell we would get along famously and she needed to be able to trust her nurse. Then some form of natural talent and customer service which doesn't come from experience in this line of work. Of course, she was right we were fast friends and get along great. Not a disagreement in four years. We have lunch together most days and even try to hang out outside of the office on the rare occasion when I have a sitter for the kids.

"Angela..." I roll my eyes and laugh "we have an interesting one in room one" I state simply as I unceremoniously flop down in the chair across from her. She looks up from the stack of incomplete charts on her desk.

"Oh, explain interesting." In this line of work we see some very 'interesting' cases.

"Well" I start sheepishly realizing I may be judging the young women even after my mental chant not to "She's a fairly young woman here for a routine checkup. Although it does not appear that she has insurance, she does seem quite well off. She's just not our usual gal..." I shiver remembering how I thought something with her was a little off and whisper to myself "she gives me the Hebe Jeeves"

Angela laughs, well obviously I need to practice whispering to myself, skills as that apparently wasn't as quiet as intended.

"You have got to stop reading those SCI-FI novels" she gets out in between laughing fits.

"Ok, maybe you're right" I chuckle because seriously what did I think the perfectly pleasant young woman was capable of.

"You won't stop." she says with finality. "You're addicted to your precious SCI-FI, it's one of the major reasons we are friends" she states as she rises, waiting for me to as well. As we head to the room she continues. "You talk all this crazy stuff about witches, warlocks, werewolves and vampires. So everyone thinks that I am the super smart sane friend" she finishes with a side glance and chuckle while knocking on the exam room door. I gape at her then chuckle shaking my head as I proceed to enter the room behind her.

"Mrs. Hunter, I'm sorry Victoria. This is Dr. Webber she will be your physician today. I will come back with any instructions after she has finished her exam"

"Thank you, Nurse...", realizing I have been quite rude and never introduced myself I gasp slightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry, How rude of me not to introduce myself. It's Swan. Bella Swan"

She just waves her hand as if to brush off the fact that I was indeed incredibly rude.

"Thank you, Nurse Swan" I nod and head for the door still feeling a little embarrassed that I allowed myself to forget the basics of being professional.

While Angela is finishing her exam I go to the waiting room to take care of a few regulars. Mr. Thompson with his ever present stomach ache, which means that more than likely it has been a few days since he has eaten, since he's homeless and tends to forget to eat on a regular basis. Next is Ms. Cole she is a prostitute that comes here for her monthly STD screening. We are just glad that in her line of work she attempts to keep her and her partners safe. I have never judged these patients. These are the people I am used too. I know that it is because of people like Ms. Cole and Mr. Thompson that I have a job. That and well they do not give me the Hebe Jeeves.

I have just finished labeling all of the vials for Ms. Cole's blood collection when Angela emerges from our first patient's room. She just smiles at me hands me her chart and walks away. Oookayyy weird no comment at all. Maybe I have been a little judgmental today she didn't seem to have anything to say on the patient one way or another. I look in the chart and note that there are no instructions, not that I expected any with a checkup but I always check, time to allow Mrs. Hunter to leave.

"Well it looks like you are good to go" I tell Mrs. Hunter as I enter her room.

"Very well, See you very soon I hope" she says firmly with a tiny smile before she turns to leave.

Well that to me was an all-around odd experience. Really what can I do about it? Absolutely nothing so why dwell on it she has left the office now. Putting the odd experience behind me I head back to work.

The rest of the day seems to go by extremely fast with no more unusual out of the ordinary patients I have all but forgotten about Mrs. Hunter. Time to close for the night I think as I notice that everyone is starting to pack up and leave. Usually Angela and I close together. She doesn't like anyone to be in the clinic alone but tonight she ditched close-up and me for a date. I do not mind at all Ben seems like a stand-up guy and if anyone deserves a good one its Angela.

I turn off all the lights in the rooms once I have made sure all of them have been cleaned and sanitized. I finish in the last room when I hear the front door open. What the hell. I know I locked that door after everyone left. I grab the closest thing to me and head towards the front door calling out as I go.

"Hello, who is there?" I know my voice sounds shaky and scared. I'm rounding the corner into the waiting room area when I hear.

"BOO" yells my best-friend since early childhood, Alice. While she laughs as I have a mini heart attack. Hyperventilating with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath Alice flips on the light.

"Jesus Bella, Who did you think it was?" She looks down at my hand and starts cracking up. "What the hell were you going to do with that." she gestures to my hand still carrying the weapon I intended to use. "Were you going to lube me into submission" She laughs even harder as I look down and realize my weapon of opportunity is a large bottle of lube. All I can do is blush and crack up laughing right with her.

"I just grabbed the first thing I felt" I say after catching my breath. "What are you doing here anyways? You're supposed to be off today." Alice is a nurse here, just like me. She works with Dr. Ben Cheney who does not work on Mondays. Yes he is the same Ben that is taking out Angela tonight. Ah, the strange web life weaves but it took him long enough. I laugh to myself not knowing whether it is public knowledge of where they both are tonight.

"Dr. Cheney" Alice says while waggling her eyebrows "asked me to stop by since he knew you would be closing alone tonight. He said he would owe me one for coming in on my day off" she winks. It is never a good thing to owe Alice Brandon anything. It is even worse when you owe her a favor. If I am guessing correctly that also means the budding romance between our two Docs is not a secret anymore.

"Thanks Alice, I could have handled it you know"

"Oh I know, You and your bottle of lube" she snickers "I also wanted to come by and show you some of the plans I set for your Birthday slash girls vacation week" She squealed

Yep that's right somehow not only did she get both of us off work. She also got my sister-in-law Rose off work as well. The real kicker is she managed to get her boyfriend Jasper and my brother Emmett to agree to watching my monsters for a week. That way we could have a girl's week in sunny, warm California. How she did it? I have no clue. Must be her Pixie magic.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wake up the next morning to my four year old boy Jake jumping up and down on my bed. Ugh I love mornings.

"Mommy, Mommy Wake up the suns up time to get up"

"Jake baby please stop jumping I'm awake"

"Ok mommy" he says as he plops down next my head.

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" he questions sweetly showing me his puppy dog eyes and pout.

"No Mom, please" whines my eight year old daughter Leah. Let the arguing commence.

"Pancakes, Leah"

"Waffles"

"Pancakes"

"Jake you always want pancakes. Today I want waffles" Leah states with a foot stomp for good measure

"NO LEAH" yells Jake. Time to intervene we don't need a kids war before school.

"Alright you two, why do we have to argue every morning?" I may be a mom but it is too early to hear arguing as soon as I roll out of bed. Knowing I just asked a question that I will not get an answer too. They are probably making faces at each other behind my back. I throw on my sweater with my yoga pants and try to change the subject.

"Let's have eggs, bacon and toast this morning" Neither of them will be happy because that means neither of them 'won' the argument.

"Eww Mom" Jake grumbles "I don't like eggs"

"I don't like toast" Leah adds in the same whiney voice as her brother.

I turn my mom glare, which rarely works and look at both of them pointedly.

"It's eggs, bacon and toast or cereal your choice. I will be in the kitchen making coffee when you decide" when I reach the kitchen I start the coffee pot and start to pull out eggs, bacon and toast. So it is no surprise to me when the walk in announcing they do not want cereal. I simply give them a knowing look and continue to make breakfast.

Once I have set all the food on the table we sit to eat our breakfast. They both clear their plates which makes me chuckle. Guess they got over not liking eggs and toast. I try to think about what it will be like being away from them for a week. Then I hear arguing over the orange juice and realize that I already know what it will be like. It will be calm, quiet and not at all what I am use to. Even though I complain about it I will miss the noise and mess. Well at least it is only a week.

We clean up the dishes from breakfast and all start our morning routine. The kids go up to their rooms to get dressed. Then brush their teeth. I jump in the shower and put on my scrubs for work. I walk them both to school which is why I never open the office in the mornings. Even though it is only the first week of school the kids seem to have the morning schedule down. It will be interesting to see how next week will work when the kids are with their uncles. Knowing my children it will be waffles and pancakes every day. I shake my head to bring me out of my thoughts.

"Come on, we don't want to be late" I shout up the steps

The sound of four feet running down the stairs, echo through the house. I smile as I check to make sure that hair is brushed, shoes are on the right feet and all zippers are zipped. Then out the door we go. We drop Leah off at the elementary school where she is in second grade. She's too big for hugs and kisses now so we just wave as she walks into the classroom. Then we walk towards the preschool Jake attends. He is so much bigger than the kids in his class. Where Leah is built more like me, she is considered petite for her age. She has long brown hair about the same color as mine only hers is pin straight. We cannot get a curl to stay in her hair for anything. Her skin color is much tanner then mine which is definitely in thanks to her father. Her eyes are also brown just a shade darker than mine. Jake seems to take after his father. He has dark brown almost black hair with eyes to match. At four years old he's only a few inches shorter than his sister. It won't be long before we are all looking up to Jake literally. Their dad was built like a house. 6`6 all muscle. Even though my brother Emmett is almost the same size he was a little intimidated himself the first time they met.

Sam just gave off this intimating vibe to anyone who didn't know him. In reality though he was a big softy always took care of his family. It shocked us all that when I was six months pregnant with Jake, Sam disappeared turned out that he had a secret drug problem. If I wasn't so busy with school and being a mom I may have seen the obvious signs. Being busy and blinded by what I thought was love I didn't see anything off. When I went to the police station to report him missing they informed me that they had found a man matching his description with no identification dead in a hotel room. The man's death was ruled an overdose. They had found several needles and syringes containing heroin on his person as well as one still in his vein. I then had to confirm his identity and leave knowing my daughter had lost her father. My son would never get to meet him.

It took me a couple of weeks to get over it. I had to set my mind to the fact that there was nothing I could do to change the past. I needed to be the best mother to my children I could and wallowing alone in my room was not helping Leah. Since I was now pregnant and alone with a soon to be four year old daughter my parents insisted I move back with them. It was then I realized I couldn't stay in the house we were in I wouldn't be able to afford the bills on my salary alone. Leah and Jake do not ask about their father often but when they do it still hurts to tell them he is never able to come back. Sam wasn't one for personal possessions so there was really nothing to save for the kids to have.

We have one picture of Leah, Sam and I right after I found out I was pregnant with Jake. That picture stays on the wall in the hallway where the kids can see it. It is all I am able to give them of their father. He didn't have any living relatives. That one picture is all they have. I'm pulled from my memories by my son calling out to me.

"Mommy, come on. We are here" Jake bounces. To have that much energy this early in the morning, I could only wish.

"Ok buddy give me kisses" Jake's not too old to show his mom some love. He kisses me quickly and wraps his arms around my neck for a big hug. Then off to class he goes. I follow just to make sure he makes it in the right classroom. I have never been away from them with the exception of work and an occasional sitter. I have no idea how I will handle being away from them for a whole week.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The rest of the week flew by. Angela`s date seemed to have gone pretty well. Her and Ben have been M.I.A at the same times all week. They also have both conveniently had to work on paperwork together during lunch either, in Angela's office or Ben's. It put a genuine smile on my face every time I catch one or the other stealing glances while the other is working. I can almost see the wheels in Alice's brain turning. She will have their whole wedding planned out within a few weeks.

Work at the clinic has been super busy there seems to be a stomach bug that is pretty much hitting every man, woman and child in the region. This is a bonus for me as it means I very rarely have to communicate with the blonde twins up front. Who would have thought the stomach bug brought small miracles. The two nurses that will be covering for Alice and I during our vacation started Tuesday to get a hang of the ropes and shadow us. They are from a nearby clinic with a larger staff then us and help us when we are in a bind. They are wonderful nurses and they just seem to get how the clinic runs. This makes leaving our Doctors for vacation easier. Just knowing Angela will have competent help next week takes some of my anxiety over this vacation away.

I make sure I have everything tied up at the office. I check to make sure that Angela and the Temp nurses don't need anything else before I go to the locker room to grab my stuff. Angela being the wonderful friend that she is offers to stay and show the girls how to close up the clinic. I thank her and head to my house. I know that Jake and Leah will be there with my parents. I am looking forward to spending a quiet night cuddled up with my monsters before Alice and Rose drag me off to our girl's week. I internally sigh. I'm not being fair I know that I will most likely have the trip of a lifetime with my girls but I will miss my messy, creative, argumentative children.

Walking in the house I know something is up. It's quiet, to quiet. Huh, I wonder where everyone is, No one told me they had anywhere to go today. Stepping into the kitchen I freeze.

"Happy Birthday Mommy" Everyone yells. Standing in my kitchen are Leah, Jake, My Mom, My Dad, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. I hate surprises but the kids look so excited I can't let them down.

"Thank You guys but my birthday is Tuesday"

"We know, Mom. You will be with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose on Tuesday. We just didn't want to miss it" Leah smiles as she tells me this. Ever my mature eight year old. Jake adds "Duh Mommy" like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I smile and hug them both with tears in my eyes.

"No Crying Mom" Jake pulls back and points his finger at me "Can we have cake" Juts like my brother, thoughts always turn to food.

"Ok. A small piece, we haven't had dinner yet" I sniffle still wiping where my tears were. I turn to hug my mom Renee. Her and my father Charlie have helped me tremendously the last four and a half years they are the best parents a girl could ask for. I definitely do not know if I would have even graduated nursing school without them.

"Happy Birthday my baby" mom says as she wraps me in a tight hug

"Mom I will be twenty-seven in not a baby anymore" I laugh

"Then cut the tears kiddo" dad states with a pat on the back.

"Charlie we should all just be thankful she's not throwing a fit about a surprise party" glaring at her because she knows how much I hate surprises and this has her name written all over it. She ignores my glare and continues "Wait until she sees the gifts" with that she winks at me and bounces out of the kitchen.

"ALICE, NO GIFTS" I shout after her retreating form.

"But Mommy Aunt Alice let us help with the gifts. That means they are from me and Leah too" there's the pout. With a deep breath I inform him that since him and Leah helped I will open gifts. I turn to Alice and mouth "way to use my kids" she just shrugs and smiles.

"Whatever works, Bella" Alice chants laughing

I cut the cake making sure the kid's pieces are small. I want to spend time with them but I do not want them up all night bouncing off the walls. Every one finishes up; I have to swat not only Jake and Leah's hands but also Emmett's hand. I glare at all three of them and explain there will be no more cake tonight

Alice places an order for pizza as we all settle into the living room to open gifts.

"Mine first mommy, Please Please Please Then you can open Leah s Please Please" well it didn't take the sugar long to kick in for Jake now did it.

"Mine after Leah, Sis. Mine after Leah" Emmett bounces in his chair as he announces. That is exactly why Emmett will also not be getting anymore cake tonight. I choose to ignore the man child and talk to the real child.

"Ok Sweetie, Please try to calm down Jake and you too Emmett" I laugh the only way these two are going to calm down is when they have their sugar crash or pass out. Jake nods his head and hands me the first present. It's from Jake and contains a beautiful dark blue bikini. Yeah Jake did not pick that out. Under the bikini is a colored heart with 'I Luv momy" written on it in Jakes handwriting.

"Thank you, Jake. The picture is my favorite part of the present" teasing Alice I look at her and she pouts. Really how old are these people.

"Told ya Aunt Alice...Mommy didn't need new underwear" we all crack up laughing at his cuteness.

From Leah I receive a Pair of flip flops and sunglasses. In her box is a beautifully drawn picture of the beach. Even at her young age she manages to drawn the sun setting above the water with small waves crashing on the shore. She is an incredible artist. I do open my gift from Emmett next which was more vacation supplies. As a matter of fact all the remaining gifts are. I get shorts, tank-tops, a light jacket and sunblock among other things.

"There is one more gift. You have to wait until you get back" my mom smiles

"Ok. Mom, if you lose it before I get back or happen to return it, well I won't be mad"

"My silly girl, I will not lose it and I can't return it. It is not vacation related and can wait until you get back" I smile and hug my mom first thanking her in advance for the gift and for helping with the kids. We all enjoy the pizza that has just arrived and then decide to head our separate ways until tomorrow morning.

I help Jake with his nighttime routine and by the time we make it to my bed Leah is waiting with her storybook. We read a quick story and settle into bed. I let them sleep with me because I want as much time with them as possible before I leave. I snuggle them close and drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

SM owns twilight I just really like her characters.

Chapter Four

_On the beach as the sun begins to set. I smile as Jake and Leah splash in the shallow waves. _

"_It's a wonderful sight, my love, isn't it?" a melodic voice says to me. I turn towards the gorgeous man currently holding my hand._

"_It is our children happy. We are happy. What more could we ask for." I stare into his beautiful eyes. He leans in to kiss me. I sigh in contentment. I close my eyes to enjoy this moment._

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

Startled out of my dream I sit up to smack the alarm. What was that about? I haven't dreamt about a man in forever. Weird. He was gorgeous I remember that much. I don't remember exactly what my dream god looked like. With the thought that maybe it was time to start dating again I climb out of bed between my two personal heaters. I jump in the shower unable to stop thinking about my dream for more than two minutes. I can see his eyes every time I close my eyes. Trying to clear my head I go through the list of things I need to accomplish. Finish packing; give the kids the behavior speech, allow Alice to set me up on a date when we get back. That one may be new but with recent events, necessary. I finish my shower and change into my comfortable yoga pants and a plain gray t-shirt. I throw my newly received vacation wardrobe into my travel bag along with shampoo, razors, sunblock deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, and other essentials and head downstairs to start breakfast. I'm making a ridiculous amount of food. I told everyone we would meet here and have breakfast before the girls and I take our leave. My parents have decided to keep the kids here until this evening when they will go back to Rose's house with Emmett and Jasper.

"It smells good in here lil Sis"

"Thanks Em, I made a little of everything today."

"you spoil him Bella. Then he expects it at home. You should just teach him to make it himself "Rose scoffs

"Aww Rose, What fun would that be?" Emmett ever the idiot sometimes

"Oh, I guess I'm the wife I should do the cooking and cleaning right Em" she says entirely too sweetly. I mentally chant don't do it Em Do not do it...

"That would be great babe. Glad you thought of it" He did it, oh no. That one definitely cost him a slap on the back of the head.

"Ow Rose. What was that for?" Emmett complains

"I work too Emmett or did you forget that. Maybe you should get off your lazy ass and learn to cook all your meals." Rose will make him learn. She just won't make anything for him and he will be on his own to figure it out. I go to interject what would be an amusing and epic argument.

"Aunt Rose said a bad word. That means she has to put a quarter in the jar" He smiles smugly knowing he has caught his aunt. Emmett and Rose laugh as she reaches in her purse for a quarter. Morning crises averted by a four year old.

Rose gets a cup of coffee for herself and Emmett; then puts another pot on for the rest of the adults before going to get the juice for the kids. I finish up breakfast and set the table. Jasper and Alice arrive a few minutes later. I send Jake upstairs to get Leah, Mom and Dad for breakfast. He shoots out of his chair yelling the whole way up the steps.

"Leah, Leah breakfast and mom made pancakes and waffles"

Seconds later Jake, Leah and Dad come running down the steps with mom chuckling behind him. What can I say dad loves my cooking. I think that's really the reason he never wants me to move out. We all sit around the kitchen some at the table and some at the small breakfast nook. Our meal is loud and chaotic just like it should be.

All too soon its time to say our goodbyes. Jasper and Emmett put all our bags into Emmett's jeep. He and Jasper are going to drop us off at the airport so we don't have to chance leaving Alice or Rose's car there. I haven't found a need to buy a car myself. I can pretty much walk wherever I need to go and on the rare occasion I need to use further I can always borrow a car from one of my family members. The kids come out to hug and kiss us. Jake tells us too have a good time but not too good since he won't be there. I hug him tighter and inform him I will only have a slightly good time since he and Leah won't be here. I make both of them look at me so I can reiterate the fact that they are to listen to their uncles and grandparents with no question, there is also to be no fighting while I am away. With a sweet "yes, mommy" they tell me they love me and run inside to pack their own bags. I tell my parents that I have my phone if they need me and not to hesitate to call. Mom just waves me off. Dad tells me they will never miss me if I don't get into the car. With a pout and sigh I climb in the jeep.

"It's only a week Bella, They will be fine" Alice tries to cheer me up. I nod knowing that she is right.

When we pull up to the airport I hug Jazz and my brother. Standing to the side I watch as the couples practically devour each other. Yeah they gave me crap, looks like they are having a hard time saying goodbye as well. Either that or the guys are trying to get out of babysitting by literally crawling into the girl. That's gross, I do read too much SCI-FI Closing my eyes to get that disgusting image out of my mind I hear Alice say we are good to go. We all wave and make our way to the plane.

I have never been fond of planes. I know the statistics that you're more likely to die in a car crash then for your plane to crash. I don't drive much so I think my statistics are most likely about the same. Not to mention if the plane is going to crash I have no control over it. What am I going to do jump out the door? This is not what I should be thinking about while boarding a flight. Our destination is San Diego, California. None of us have ever been, plus if it all goes according to Alice plan it should be sunny and at least eighty degrees the whole trip. I vaguely hear the stewardess start her pre-flight spiel as I settle in for what I hope will be a long nap. Apparently I do nap. I must be sleeping hard; Alice is shaking the whole cabin it feels like trying to wake me up.

"Come on Bella get up. Wipe the drool off we are landing" she leave no time to reply explains "I am so excited. Girls Vacay here we come "she squeals. Rose laughs as I stretch and wipe my mouth and find I indeed have drooled. Trying to process the words Alice is spewing at the rate which she talks is impossible after just waking up.

"Ok, Ok Alice calm down bouncing like that may make the plane crash" I gesture to her as she bounces nearly out of her seat while we land.

"Don't be silly. I`m not big enough to make us crash" she claims matter of factly.

We exit the airplane and I swear Alice never stops bouncing all the way to baggage claim. We grab our bags then proceed to the car rental kiosk. It takes no time at all as Rose thought ahead and already rented a small car for the three of us. We input the hotel into GPS and begin our vacation.

The hotel is nice. I'm sure it's not five stars but it's fine for us. It even has a quaint little restaurant which serves breakfast, lunch and dinner. Our room is nothing fancy. We didn't plan to spend much time in it anyways. It has a queen sized bed and a pull out couch. Rose claimed the couch leaving the bed for Alice and myself.

"Alice I swear if you try to spoon with me like you do Jasper I will kick you Pixie-sized-ass out of bed"

"Like you will be any better. You`ll try to cuddle like I`m Jake or Leah" huffs Alice "plus I like to be the little spoon anyways"

"Ok well then I agree to not cuddle with you" That was a little more then I needed to know about Alice and Jaspers sleeping habits.

"Whatever, I don't really care. You were the one with the problem. Let's go get dinner in the Lobby restaurant then turn in so we can be energized for tomorrow" she states dancing all the way to the door. How much more energy does she really need? I`m not sure I can handle a fully charged Alice.

We settle into the little diner style restaurant in the lobby and grab a quick bite to eat. Alice and Rose share information on the shops they have heard about nearby and a few streets that are thought to have some pretty amazing boutiques. This could very well be a long vacation if all they want to do is shop. I have saved some money to do a little shopping here based on the simple fact that I will be dragged along regardless but I would much rather sit on the beach with a cup of coffee and a book. We talk a little bit about the things we would all like to do while here. I let them know that I really want to go to the zoo. I have heard amazing things about the zoo here in San Diego. They both agree that is something they would like to do as well. I am thankful that at least one day won't be full of shopping. Rose pays the bill and tips the waitress; they inform her that they open at six am and the first thing they do is start the coffee pot. I think she has now just become my new best friend.

Closing the door to our room I go to find my phone. I want to call and check in with the kids to make sure everything is going ok. I need to know that they haven't seriously injured themselves or their uncles before I try to sleep. Leah answers the phone stating Uncle Em told her it was me. They put it on speaker and tell me they are both having a great time. Uncle Jasper made them pizza for dinner. They are planning on having a movie marathon of all their favorites and Jake doesn't plan on going to bed until the sun comes up. I say my 'I Love Yous' and suggest that they don't watch too many movies. They laugh and remind me that currently they are supposed to listen to whatever Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett say no questions. Guess those words backfired. Emmett announces the first movie is ready so they send me their love and hang up. I set my phone on the nightstand and lay back. Looking at Rose and Alice I realize they must have been exhausted from the trip as they are already passed out. I close my eyes and fall fast asleep myself.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters belong to SM.

Special THANKS to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare. She is the best:)

* * *

Chapter Five

_I`m lying on a towel smiling at the gorgeous man next to me; he's reading a story to Jake and Leah as we all lay on the beach_

"_...and they all live happily ever after. The End" That amazing voice fills me with excitement and calm all at the same time._

"_My beautiful wife "He addresses me "What shall we do next?" I hear him ask but his intense gaze pins me in place unable to answer him. How did I manage to find a man this gorgeous let alone get him to marry me? His gaze turns a little smug as he realizes I`m frozen in place just from the way he looks at me. He leans down and gives me a chaste kiss then asks again._

"_Well, Love? What shall we do?"_

"_Oh...um...Sorry… Let's see, how about lunch?"_

"_We could eat" Leah says while Jake nods his head furiously behind her. I grab our picnic basket as I am handing out plates I hear Alice's voice_

"Bella...Bella...Bella"_ I look around but I am not able to find her_

"BELLA" Rose yells

I jump up as I come out of sleep and subsequently my wonderful dream. Holy hell again with the man, but now I`m dreaming about marriage. Just thinking about my dream and the man that seems to be making recurrent appearances I know my embarrassing blush is bright red.

"Having a good dream there Bella?" I guess rose saw the blush

"Yeah Bella, you were mumbling about 'gorgeous eyes' or something like that'' giggles Alice

"Too early, need coffee" Seems to be the only thing I can trust myself to say.

"Good thing that's the reason we woke you up" Ah, Rose my new life saver.

"Thank you" I manage while reaching to grab my cup from her. No one speaks again until I have drunk at least half my coffee. I try to speak first to change the subject from my dream.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

Alice bounces over and plops down next to me just like Jake does in the mornings. She smiles a thousand watt smile and fills me in on the plans for the day.

"Shopping" I groan. One simple word brings Alice and Rose extreme joy while causing me severe pain. "Shopping and Sight-seeing" Alice amends no doubt trying to appease me. To me it sounds like a very long day.

After what feels like the hundredth store I am dragged into I`m loaded down with bags and tired. Apparently the sightseeing portion of the day was window shopping when I questioned Alice about sight-seeing she simply pointed to a store we were walking by and said

"See that store there?" I nodded "We aren't going in there so we see the sights of the store as we walk by like window shopping" I gaped at her. How does she come up with this logic? I chose not to argue. That would do no real good but make me even more grumpy.

I look at my phone and realize it's only two in the afternoon. I cannot deal with much more shopping. I am trying to come up with an excuse or illness to be able to go back to the hotel when I hear the shopping drill sergeant herself

"Bella did you hear me?" Alice quirks her brow at me

"Nope...I think I`m in a shopping coma" Illness and excuse nice

"Always so dramatic, that one" Alice informs Rose throwing her thumb over her shoulder pointing at me. With a chuckle Rose fills me in on their previous conversation.

"...so we need to buy new outfits here; that way we can go to that club we passed on the way here"

"Yeah..."Alice trails off almost dream like "Maybe we will find your 'gorgeous eyes' eyes from your dream" she snickers

"Ughhh..." I groan "Just...no let's find those outfits" change of subject please

It seemed to work because Alice started running around the shop like a single mom on that shopping day after Thanksgiving. In the end I have a deep blue halter dress. It is simple and not too short it hits just below the knee. I have been informed that I can wear a pair of flip-flops with it since the club doesn't have a specific dress code. The only rule was I had to buy a new pair of flip-flops. I'm glad they gave me permission, I thought I was an adult but apparently I do not have control over my wardrobe. Alice and Rose pick similar dresses to the one they picked for me only Alice has hot pink and Rose has red. They also decided to pair their dresses with very high heels. I think they are called stilettos. I think I dodged a bullet with that there. Those heels plus me would equal ER before we even left the hotel. We pay and make our way back to the hotel to get ready. I suggest we stop at the little Chinese food restaurant near the hotel. I need some comfort food before we get ready and go to the club.

We all eat our food lounging in the hotel. I have my feet elevated complaining how I probably won't be able to walk tonight as they made me literally shop until I dropped. They didn't buy it and told me to take my lazy ass to the shower and soak my feet while I wash my hair. Rude, they have no sympathy. I shower last knowing I take the least amount of time to get ready. Oh boy, was I wrong! I get out of the shower and notice the only clothing left for me is a bra, panties and robe. Shaking my head I put on the robe and open the bathroom door to see what my friends are planning. I see they are waiting for me with a chair.

"Sit" Rose commands; pointing at the chair and raising her eyebrows. I shake my head no.

"Why?" Most likely it's about to be Bella dress-up.

"Bella we are on vacation. Please. Let Rose and I just try something" There's the sickly sweet Alice again. Arguing would be pointless. I flop into the chair with a huff.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" I pout.

What feels like hours but in reality is only twenty minutes the torture is done. I go put on my dress and chance a look in the mirror. My make-up is light and my hair is curled. I have to admit they did a good job. I decide to let them know I like it.

"Wow guys, I look well...girly...but good…Thank you"

"Aww Bella, we knew there was a girl in there" Rose smiles pretending to wipe a tear. While Alice giggles, bounce and claps.

"Alright ladies lets head out. We can walk so no worries we don't need a DD" Alice always the planner.

The walk to the club is short. We walk up to the bouncer and he smiles seeing us approach.

"Welcome to Twilight Eclipse ladies do we have ID?"

I hand my ID over noticing he is ogling us each one by one. When he gets from my feet to my eyes lingering a little too long on my breast, he just winks. He didn't even care that I caught him. He briefly glances at our ID and stamps our hands holding mine long enough to creep me out. I notice he does the same to Alice and then Rose. We turn to walk in and catch the creeps parting remark

"Any of you get lonely come find me I always enjoy company, I'm not picky" he waggles his eyebrows. I shake my head because that is just gross. Does that line really work for him? I shudder. I need a drink. The bar will be our first stop.

"Three pomegranate martinis please" I order. Something to my left catches my eye. For the faintest second I swear I see fire-red hair. Huh, that is not a color you see every day. It couldn't be the same women. We are miles from home. Oh well too late to dwell on it whoever it is, was already gone.


	7. Chapter 6

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter Six

The rest of the night was spent dancing and drinking. By this time I'm pretty well intoxicated. Rose and Alice had us dancing close to three hours. The alcohol quickly took away my sore feet from this afternoon. We danced in a circle; they thought it would be funny to make a Bella sandwich. I managed to elbow Rose in the breast and knee Alice in the thigh. Let's see how often they try that one again. So for the last half hour we have just been dancing and laughing about my klutz tendencies. I feel a pair of strong hands grip my waist. Either I am too drunk to care or maybe I simply like the attention. It has been a while since I danced with a man. I start to dance with him. We dance for two songs before I feel him lean down to whisper in my ear.

"It was nice dancing with you Ms. Swan. Happy early birthday...See you again real soon"

I gasp and turn quickly as he is walking out the door. I have never seen him before. He was certainly handsome Strong build with strong features. He has long blonde hair in a ponytail. That's all I can see before he is completely out the door. I look at Alice and Rose and they are both watching me with worried expressions. Apparently they noticed I haven't moved since Mr. Mystery pulled away.

"He knew my name and that my Birthday is soon. How would he know that?" I questioned still a little shocked.

"Probably the creep bouncer" Alice comments.

"Yeah he saw our ID. I'm sure that's all it was" Rose adds trying to ease my discomfort.

"Yeah...That must be it. Let's leave. I'm tired and it late." they both nod their heads in agreement. They can see that the experience had me a little shaken. We pay our tab and leave. I don't know why but I have the uneasy feeling that he didn't know the bouncer at all.

That night in my drunken state I hit the bed and pass out cold.

I wake up the next morning with a thumping in my head. I get up to shower. On the way I stop and take two aspirin. I get in the shower and realize I didn't dream last night or maybe I was too drunk to realize. I'm slightly disappointed I didn't get to experience my dream romance. There's always tonight.

By the time my shower is over my headache is mostly gone. I decide to be a nice friend. I know they are going to wake feeling the same as me. I go down to the lobby restaurant hoping they really do start the coffee when the doors open. I smile when I enter and smell the fresh coffee. I order three very large dark roasted then add cream and sugar to all of them. I head back to the room but as I pass reception the gentleman behind the desk stops me.

"Excuse me, Miss"

"Yes" I turn towards him

"Are you Miss Swan from room 318?"

"Um...Yes, why?" I ask confused

"You have a package" He states running back to the desk to grab a white rectangle box.

"Uh...Thank you; do you know who left this for me?" I see there is no note on the box.

"No...Sorry, it was dropped off before I came in this morning. I was going to have it delivered to your room but I recognized you when you walked through from check in."

"Oh well, Thank you" I turn away from the reception desk and start towards the room. Entering the door I hear the groans of my friends. Glad to see I am not the only one suffering from a hangover. I set the coffee down on the small table and announce my presence...LOUDLY!

"MORNING, I BROUGHT COFFEE" I chuckle because the groans got louder

"Jesus Bella, turn that shit down" mumbles Rose from beneath her pillow.

"And shut the blinds" whimpers Alice with one eye open and one still closed.

"I also have aspirin" I let them know as I pull it out of my bag. That seemed to get their attention.

"Ugh...I feel like my brain is playing the drums"

"Alice take the aspirin" I take out a couple and hand them to both Alice and Rose along with their coffee. I see Rose looking at the box I got in reception.

"What's that Bella?" she nods her head towards the box and winces.

"Don't know someone left it for me at the front desk" I shrug

"Huh, Open it" She says with a duh tone. "Maybe there is a note"

As I start to open it I try to think who it could be from. My brother or my parents would have sent me a text or something to make sure I received it. When the box is finally open I gasp.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice jumps in place. Even with a hangover she has more energy than a puppy.

I take out the contents of the box it's a beautiful and antique looking pendent necklace. It seems to have some sort of crest or design on it. I study it carefully. It seems familiar yet I don't know that I have ever seen it. I hand it to Alice to look at while I see I there is indeed a note in the box. Hopefully it will tell me who sent it. I find a note and open it.

_Ms. Swan,_

_A little something from the past._

_A BIRTHday present._

_From a family close to HEART._

_See you soon_

Rose takes the note from me as I sit there in complete confusion. I have more questions than answers. I still have no clue who sent the present. What does a family close to heart mean? What exactly is the design on the necklace? Most importantly why would someone send something to me and how did they know I was here?


	8. Chapter 7

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter Seven

As both Alice and Rose look at the pendent and I sit frozen in place I get and unusual feeling.

"My phone where is it?" I question impatiently as I start to toss clothes around, looking at Alice who is sitting next to me.

"Why..." is all she gets out before it rings "WOW...freaky it's like you knew it would ring" she states as she pulls it out from under the bed and hands it to me. I shrug and answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello" silence "Hello...is anyone there?"

"Mommy" sniffle

"Jake, buddy what's wrong?" my tone is calm but a little scared

"I miss you Mommy" another sniffle

"Oh baby, I miss you too...Did you have a bad dream?" I sigh in relief that nothing serious has happened. Jake tends to have frequent nightmares.

"Yeah...and Leah laughed at me. So I took Uncle Ems phone and called you. You won't laugh Mommy."

"It's ok baby you can call me anytime, day or night. I won't laugh at you"

"Thank you Mommy. I feel better now that I talked to you and know you're safe."

"Yes baby I'm safe. I love you now go wake Uncle Em and tell him you want pancakes"

"Ok Mommy I love you too, Good-bye"

"Bye Jake" I laugh as I hang up usually all I have to do is brush his hair with my hand and he will settle down from a nightmare but I'm not there. Now he will wake up my brother. Oh how Em will love the bouncy wake up call.

I turn to look at Rose and Alice who are still studying the creepy note and present. I will deal with creepy presents later. Right now I want to relax.

"Let's enjoy our vacation and deal with creepy birthday presents later. How about we get ready and spend the day at the beach?" They nod and both agree that a relaxing day on the beach sounds nice.

We change into bathing suits with sundresses as cover-ups. I pack a bag making sure to include towels, a book and lots of sunblock. I refuse to be a lobster in September. As we head to the beach we stop at a little corner market to add some snacks. We also buy a small cooler some ice and a case of water. It takes no time at all to make it to the beach. We find a spot away from the crowd and settle in.

"Bella before you lie on that towel and shove your nose in your book make sure to put on some sunscreen. Don't want to be burned for your birthday" Sings the ever clever pixie

I lather up in ridiculous amounts of sunscreen and relax on the towel, book in hand.

"Ah this is vacation" Rose Sighs laying on her stomach on her towel.

"You got that right Rose. Sun, warmth and hott men all half dressed for us to ogle" I mock gasp at Alice

"You wait until I tell Jasper that, Alice"

"Psh...Whatever I'm in a relationship not dead"

"What's that saying Alice..."Rose laughs "Oh right 'I can look but not touch' we are just admiring the view" giggling I go back to reading my book.

A loud growl coming from my stomach alerts me that it's probably time for lunch. I look at my watch and sure enough it's already going on one. I should probably feed the beast that is my stomach before it grows louder.

"Hey guys, I'm starving. I think I will go up to the little concession stand...Do you two sun bums want anything?"

Without removing their sun glasses or looking at me they wave me off saying they have snacks and water here. I put away my book and grab my wallet to get food.

"Hello Bella, I told you I would see you soon"

I don't know how I missed that hair. That's what I get for not paying attention to where I walk. I guess she really is in California, time to find out what's going on with her.

"Victoria, why exactly does it seem you are following me?"

"Straight to the point, I can respect that." she smiles still not answering my question. "Let's have a seat. I will explain what I can. I have a proposition of sorts for you."

I shrug although she still gives me the creeps. I can't help being intrigued. I mean it seems as she has followed me here all the way from home. The least I can do is hear her out. She could be in real trouble.

"OK, but let's make this quick, my friends are waiting for me on the beach"

"Do you not wear jewelry or did you not like the necklace I sent you for your birthday" I gasp

"That was from you...Why?" At least now I may get answers on the necklace.

"I wanted to give you something from the past. Something to help guide you, your twenty-seventh birthday is a very magical event for you" Why would turning twenty-seven be a big event. All I know is I really don't like that mischievous smile that seems to only increase throughout our conversation. "I mean after all it does belong to you; it's a family heirloom."

"I didn't know the Swans had heirlooms" I laugh because that is just ridiculous. My parents rarely save anything. They certainly would have mentioned some heirlooms. If they did have some, I doubt they would have someone like Victoria deliver it to me.

"No darling, your real family. The Denalis"

"Excuse me?" I snip at her. Crazy stalker bitch say what now?

"I know I didn't stutter. It belonged to your real family the Denalis. Your father is a very powerful man, in more ways than one" The smug smirk on her face was really starting to irritate me. Ok. Now I have questions, but for who. I know I'm probably crazy for entertaining this idea. Although my family has always treated me wonderfully and no different from my brother, I have always felt that I didn't fully belong. I just chalked it up to my overactive imagination running wild. What child at some point doesn't think they are adopted? Right, I might as well see what she has to say.

"Not saying that I believe you but why would my so called father and my twenty-seventh birthday matter to you?"

"You can feel it. I know you can. It's why you have always felt different from most people. Your birthday being tomorrow you probably have already started to notice some differences. The full extent of that what they will be still remain a mystery...Has anything interesting happened in the last couple of days" I laugh it's all I can do, she sounds like a total nut. I read the fiction, I don't star in it.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary has happened, with the exception of a stalker. Thanks for the chat but I'm going to go." I'm done listening to this I start to walk away but she shocks me with her next statement.

"So you didn't predict your sister-in-laws phone would ring?" I freeze mid-step

"Maybe" I turn back because let's face it I did that twice today even I thought something was off.

"Ah, It wasn't only once was it?" she stares at me knowingly but doesn't give me a chance to respond "That's only the beginning. Your full powers won't unbind until your twenty-seventh birthday. Tomorrow you should start to see signs of your talents. I know we are all interested to see what powers you receive."

I don't think my brain is still functioning. She absolutely could not have said what I heard.

"What exactly are you saying?" I look at her quizzically

"You're a witch Bella; you come from a very long line of Witches. That's why I am so interested in you."

* * *

So the drama starts. OK let me know what you think :)


	9. Chapter 8

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter Eight

To say that I'm taken back at Victoria's admission would be an understatement. I mean I always thought there was more out there then just us but I never thought I could be one of them. Even if I felt a little different, I would never have guessed this. I'm finding it very hard to believe her at this moment. I don't even know what to think. Should I be upset that she is saying I'm adopted? I mean it's not as if my parents have ever let on that I was. Then again maybe they don't even know. Who would be my real parents and why did they not want me to begin with? If my parents do know, why would the hide something like that from me? I can't even go down that road right now being this far away from them. That's not something you call and ask over the phone. What I need to do now is deal with Big Red standing next to me.

"Saying I believe you, which at this point is very hard to do. Why would you be looking for me on my birthday with a 'proposition of sorts'?"

"See I'm supernatural, which by now believe it or not, I'm sure you have figured out. I'm a not a witch however, I do have another special talent. You could say I'm in the soul searching business"

"Okay" I draw out seriously confused.

"A perk of the job means I can tell who a person's soul mate is" She stands and starts to walk away, Then motions for me to follow "Come on Bella, I happen to have your true loves soul already but I have a way that you can win it back"

"What if I walk away right now?" I ask

I mean seriously what kind of crazy women is she? Why would I believe that she has my true loves soul? Or even that she knows who my true love is? This is getting way beyond weird. Yet here I stand unable not to listen to her.

"You could. I am not holding you here...Only if you do I get to keep his soul..."with a shrug like it's no big deal she continues "It's actually an easy win for me...So by all means please walk away"

"What happens to the man if you keep his soul?"

"He dies" she states as if it's no big deal to take a life "It's quite simple really you can't live without a soul, at least not as a human. He has a wonderful human life. Unfortunately, or fortunately for him he was destined to be your soul mate. See I made an agreement a while back with your father that allows me to offer this opportunity to all members of his family. It allows me to get what I need without ruffling too many feathers. On the other hand it happens to also allow you to meet your destined mate under some form of controlled environment."

"Why would any man wish this upon his family" I'm getting upset at a man I have never met. Who would play games with people's souls?

"Let's just say he was doing what was best for his family. He didn't want the past to repeat itself"

"Exactly how does this game of yours work?" I question. The thought that an innocent man could die because of me is nerve wracking.

"Simple really" She stops suddenly and turns towards the beach. That's when I see the man with the blond ponytail from the club standing with two men. I knew he didn't know the bouncer. The men he is standing with are both extremely attractive. They are both tall men. The same height it looks like. They have the perfect amount of muscle that makes them look fit but not all bulky. From what I can tell they look very similar only slight differences in their features. These two men could be twins. She sees me ogling the men and asks the obvious

"Do you see those men on the beach?" Well duh is what I want to say. Does she not see all the women stopping to stare at them?

"Y..yes" The Attractive twins who should be models?

"Out there is your true love you just have to find out where" I look back at her for a quick second then back at the beach.

"I don't understand" I don't seem to be able to stop watching the men on the beach who are apparently getting ready to leave.

"I will give you two days with each man. That way you will get to know them. Then on Sunday before you leave, you inform me where your true love lies" Something's not right here

"What's the catch?" At this point I can't believe I am even considering this. Maybe I am the crazy one. She turns to look out at the beach where they are just about packed up. We turn and start walking back towards the concession stand which I realize is not that far from where we stand. We must have walked around and back because I know if I had passed those men I would have seen them.

"You're a smart women Bella" She chuckles at my previous question

"I just know there is always a catch"

"Of course, as you know if you don't agree to this I keep your true loves soul. If you do agree you can only save two of you. Either them or yourself." Are you kidding me this game is rigged for her from the beginning.

"So no matter what someone dies?"

"Depends how you play your hand" She turns to face me as we make our way to the stand "There are some rules to this game. I will fill you in when you agree. Just think about it tonight I cannot technically offer this to you until tomorrow. Your powers are not allowed to be hindered when the chance is offered. I will get in touch with you midday tomorrow"

I do need time to think. I may have lost my mind if I am seriously considering this but I have to at least look at it from as many angles as I can.

"And Bella..." I look up at her "Where's your phone?" She laughs as it rings. I stare at her wide-eyed. She simply shrugs. "It's a supernatural thing." Then she walks away without another glance back at me. Leaving me with a head full of thoughts to process.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 9

SM owns the characters. The craziness is all mine :)

Of course as always thank you to my pre-reader she is the best :)

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Bella, Bella Hello" I hear Alice yelling. I wasn't even aware I had answered the phone.

"Sorry...Yeah...Hello" I say still flustered

"Where are you? You left over an hour ago to grab lunch me and Rose are freaking out" she yells a mile a minute

"Calm down Alice, I'm ok I ran into...an old friend and lost track of time. I'm on my way back now" she sighs heavily

"Ok Bella just next time call or shoot me us a text. I almost called the police" I snort

"It's only been an hour Alice. They wouldn't have done anything"

"Whatever just hurry up" with a huff she hangs up on me

Shaking my head I realize I never did get lunch but I'm no longer hungry either. I grab a soda from the stand and walk down the beach towards Alice and Rose. I know it will be all questions when I get back. I wouldn't even begin to know how to tell the truth. I reach my towel and both Alice and Rose are staring at me.

"So who was the old friend" Looks as if Rose will start the inquisition

"An old patient from the clinic" that should work

"Oh really, anyone I know?" Damn forgot she worked there

"I don't think so she..."I emphasize the SHE "only came in a few times. I was in line and she recognized me. We had lunch together...Sorry" quick with the save score one Bella

"So your saying you haven't seen any attractive men today" Alice only asked that to see if I would blush and as I picture the two men from the beach I know I'm tomato red and it's not a sunburn.

"You did, it was really a man wasn't it? You didn't sneak of somewhere did you? How trashy Bella we have a hotel room I mean..." I cut her off before she can think anymore

"NO, Alice I had lunch with a woman. I met her in the clinic." It's the truth just not all of it "I happened to notice two very attractive men standing on the beach earlier which I got caught ogling" Again it is the truth their significance or the fact I was supposed to see them doesn't matter right now. How do you explain a true love possibility knowing you'll sound crazy if you try?

"Ok fine, I believe you...Lets pack up here and get back so we can get ready to go out tonight"

"Oookay...I didn't know we had plans for tonight" After the craziness of the last hour I need to relax more than anything. I need to be able to think and process all my new information.

"That's because you weren't there when we planned it" Rose throws at me with a glare that says 'don't argue with me'

As I finish packing up my stuff Alice fills me in on the plans. Apparently I missed a lot. We need to get back to the hotel so we can shower and get changed. Then we will head to dinner at a small bistro down the street from the hotel. After dinner they want to go to a club the opposite direction from the one we went to last night. Thank heavens for that I do not want to have to deal with the creepy bouncer. That's the last thing I need to add to my list of wonderful experience todays.

"Right Bella" Rose asks and by the gleam in her eye she knows I stopped listening a while back.

"Um...what sorry I spaced?"

"Alice was just saying how we need to find you some B-Day booty. I think she's right" How she managed to say that straight faced serious I will never know.

"Yeah...No, Not thinking I need 'B-Day booty' Plus wasn't she the one just going off calling me trashy because she thought I went and had a lunch quickie with an old friend?" I know I sound unenthusiastic but I have so much running through my head "the rest sounds great though. Maybe not the shopping"

"What's wrong?" Alice glances at me and I can see the worry sketched on her face "You have been off since you came back from lunch with the old friend"

"I think I'm just tired, with the hangover this morning and being in the sun for so long...Maybe I just need a nap before dinner?"

They seem to have a silent conversation with their eyes. I have never understood how they do that. They talk about me I know they do.

"Ok Bella, You can take a nap" I sense a BUT coming along "If you allow Me and Alice to go buy you a new outfit for tonight. You have to wear it no questions on complaints."

I have to consider on one hand I could really use the time to try and process all that has happened today. Maybe figure out what I'm going to do with the guys and Victoria. On the other hand they could come back with some super skimpy skirt, barely there top and heels to make me as tall as the door frame. The choice is clear, if I don't start to get to the bottom of this then I will be no fun for the rest of the trip. I owe them this. Hopefully they will remember tomorrow is my birthday and go easy on the outfit choice.

"Ok but please no heels" I plead

"Ha, ha you're so funny, remember no questions asked" Damn Rose I know I'm not going to like this outfit. Oh well if I can give them some happiness and get some me time I guess I'm being a good friend. We will see.

We quickly made our way back to the hotel. Rose and Alice jumped in the shower to wash off the sand then threw clothes on and made a quick plan of what shops they wanted to hit. They promised to be back in a couple of hours and to call if I needed them. I threw myself on the couch and lay down. I let them know that I would probably be right here when they got back. They said I better at least shower before they get back.

* * *

Let me know what you think:) I love to hear your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 10

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Rose and Alice left right after I lay down on the couch. As soon as they were gone I went to my bag to grab my laptop. I also grabbed the necklace hoping that maybe it would give me some clues. I wasn't even sure what to search for. At this point I had more questions than answers. I figured studying the broach may be the best bet. I certainly was beautiful and seemed to be quite old. I wonder who it belonged to before me. More questions always more questions. I start up the laptop and search the only information I have. I start with Victoria Hunter. There are only thousands of results apparently that is a really common name. I wouldn't have guessed that. So I try Denali.

Again there were a ridiculous amount of results, everything from national parks to cars and everything in between. That's when I realize I had been so focused on the fact that she was saying I was adopted I never thought to ask for my parents' names. That train of thought just brings me to my parents Charlie and Renee the people I have called mom and dad for almost twenty-seven years.

If they knew why keep it from me? Did they even know? Is this all one big messed up game? I mean they never treated me any different than Emmett. We both got into trouble when we did something wrong. I just happened to learn my mistakes quicker than my brother. Is Emmett adopted also or is he really their child? Our parents treated us the same as I treat my own children. Is it possible Victoria really is just insane and is creating this all up in her mind?

I have been a normal girl for twenty-seven years and then what BAM! I have supernatural powers and a whole other family, which by the way they leave me to figure out all on my own. I mean according to all the books I read there are different types of powers, light and dark. So what are we talking here?

I don't even know if these birth parents have light or dark powers. I actually sound like I'm starting to believe this. It could be quite possible I have lost my mind. There was that freaky thing with the phone. I thought that those cell signals could like mess with your brain waves or whatever.

Yeah now I'm just trying to pull stuff out of my ass. It happened maybe it was coincidence twice who knows for sure. I guess I will find out at mid-night. If Victoria is right that is when my powers will be unbound.

I'm just going to pretend like everything is fine and then at midnight when nothing happens I can move on with my life. She said I could only participate in this game of hers if my powers were uninhibited.

Then she will have to release those two men back to their lives and me to mine. Or at midnight I will go all Hocus Pocus and double, double toil and whatever. If I do have powers I don't even know if I will be able to control them. I wonder if it's possible to talk the girls into staying home? Yeah right, they went shopping for a new outfit I have to wear no complaints.

They will think I don't like their outfit and am trying to get out of wearing it. Regardless I will need to be super careful. I have to limit the drinking to like none. Powers or not, Sane or not what will I do with Victoria and her game? I do not want to be responsible for the lives of anyone other than myself and my children. It seems that due to family heritage I have no choice. I think it is absolutely appalling to mess with someone's soul. He powers must dark. Could one of those men really be my soul mate?

Do I even believe in that stuff? Oh of course I do look at Alice and Jasper or Rose and Emmett they are definitely soul mates. Could I possibly walk away from her game and leave those men to her, to do with as she pleases? Could I live with myself knowing I caused their pain? UGH is there a chance if I don't have powers she will release them or does that just mean that I lost? Until Midnight I have no more answers then I did before. If I do have powers maybe it will enlighten me, if not then I am still plain old Bella. At this moment that never sounded better. The phone feeling brings me out of my mental rambling.

"Where is that damn phone?" I ask the air since I'm the only one in the room. "Ah there it is" I manage to grab it about a second before it ring. Yeah brain waves right

"Hello"

"Well Miss Swan...I had a feeling you might have some questions for me" I gasp shocked I wasn't expecting Victoria. If I didn't know any better I would swear she could read minds but she said she deals in souls.

"Victoria, how did you get my number?" I snip aggravated that somehow she has managed to weasel her way completely into my life, job, vacation, love and cellphone.

"Now Bella is that really the important questions you have?" She smugly states. I can hear her smug smile to go along with it. Before I can answer she continues "Here's my offer, three questions. I will answer them the best I can at this time then I will hang up and leave you be until tomorrow. Deal?"

I do need answers and I am slightly intrigued, she did call right after my mental ramble had basically hit a stand still. Well what can I truly lose from three questions.

"Okay I do have some questions" I think hard on what exactly they should be. I need answers. "What is my supposed Fathers full name?"

"Easy one Eleazar Denali, two more" Now I have a first name that at least will narrow down a few things for me.

"Who did the necklace belong too?"

"It is very old and has had many previous owners. Your father had wanted to give it to your mother. She never got it so I figured you would be next in line...Last one make it good"

I know I need more answers regarding my parents but I can't help but think; what will happen to the men if I am just plain Bella Swan? So that will be my last question.

"What happens to the two men if I do not have powers?"

"I will make you a side deal which I do not normally do...If come tomorrow we find that you indeed have no powers, I will release them free and clear no catch. Do not try to pull one over on me as you can tell I have a few connections. I know that as of tomorrow your more obvious powers will be revealed to you." She laughs "That's three. I will talk to you around midday tomorrow. Then Click she's gone

I stare at the phone for what feels like hours trying to remember all she told me. It just left more questions. Why was my birth mother never able to receive the crest? Is she dead? I realize it's getting late and I haven't even gotten into the shower. I grab my robe and panties then head to the bathroom. As I wait for the water to warm up I remember I did get one question answered. A name that will hopefully reveal more answers.

Eleazar Denali

* * *

As always i love to hear your thoughts:)


	12. Chapter 11

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

As soon as I step out of the bathroom, Alice comes skipping into the room with her hands full of bags. She is singing to herself oblivious to the fact I'm even in the room. Time for some payback.

"HEY AL" I yell startling her. She grabs her chest and falls on the bed next to her mountain of bags. At this point I am uncontrollably laughing. If I didn't know her so well I would think she was seriously having a heart attack.

"HOLY. SHIT. CANT. BREATH . " She yells in between gasps. Still I am laughing so hard I can't answer her. I lean over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. Failing miserably.

"You scared the hell out of me. I thought you would still be sleeping" her breathing finally returning to normal.

"Payback. You remember the other night at the clinic?" I giggle then quickly stop realizing something "If I was still sleeping in that bed" I point to the bed which is mostly covered in shopping bags "right now, you would be suffocating me with all those bags. How did you even carry all those alone?" She is a tiny girl and that is a mountain of bags. She shrugs

"It wasn't easy that's for sure. Rose thought it would be nice to wake you up with coffee. Though I am starting to rethink being nice to you at all, Soon to be Birthday girl or not." She finishes by sticking out her tongue at me. Wow, real mature there Al. This could actually work in my favor though.

"Oh, darn" I say as innocently as possible "Guess I don't have to wear that new outfit" I bat my eyes at her for dramatic effect. Hey, I never claimed to be mature. Somehow I must have missed the door opening because the next thing I hear is Rose sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh no you don't I don't know what you did to Alice but you are wearing the outfit. We even semi-considered your style or lack thereof" Oh I'm so glad they decided to consider the style of the person wearing the outfit. Really?

"Ok. Ok" I say dejectedly "Rose hand over the coffee. Alice show me what you got" Arguing with them will get me nowhere. They take their clothes seriously. They could kill me and leave me here. On the bright side I wouldn't be risking the outfit. On the other I wouldn't get my coffee. Also Rose and Emmett would get to raise my kids. That reminds me I need to change my will when I get back. Her-Feistiness has too much control. I come out of my somewhat disturbing mental rant chuckling silently only to be met by two sets of curious eyes.

"Um...Why are you staring at me" I chance asking

"I don't know, why are you cackling to yourself like a crazy person?" Cackling really Alice, I was not "It was like seriously disturbing"

"Enough, I remembered a joke I saw online earlier. I was not cackling I was laughing"

"Guess that means you are feeling better since your nap...Oh hey you should call Em before we leave. Since we will be out late it maybe your best chance to talk to the kids" Rose mentions changing the subject and finally forking over the coffee. I tip my cup towards Alice with a smile and grab my phone.

I go out on the balcony to call Emmett. His phone goes straight to voicemail. That's odd, I try Jasper.

"Hello Darlin"

"Hey Jazz, its Bella not Alice you can put the accent away" I hear his laughter before he answers

"Sorry habit...So how is vacation with the girls?"

"You know I think this whole vacation was excuse for the two of them to play Bella Dress-up"

"Oh that's my lovely Ali for you. Did you want to talk to the kids I figured you didn't call to chat with me"

"Yeah…" I start then remember Emmett's phone "Oh, Hey why is Ems phone off? I called but it went straight to voicemail" I didn't even get the full sentence out and I swear he is laughing so hard he is crying.

"Hello, who is this? Leah states sounding furious.

"Leah its Mommy"

"Oh" she sighs "Mom why did you make Uncle Jazz cry?" I guess he really is crying.

"I didn't mean to sweetie. I just asked why Uncle Ems phone was off"

"Oh" she says softly "We aren't allowed to mention it around him he gets kinda mad"

"Did you want to tell me what happened" this can't be good Em loves that phone. Rose got it for his birthday last year and he looked like my children on christmas morning.

"Nope...I will let Jakey tell you" Oh no, no, no "Are you having fun. Mom did you get to jump in the waves?" I guess we are changing the subject.

"I went to the beach today, baby. I'm having a great time, how about you?"

"Yep, and being extra good too" uh huh, I doubt that.

"That's good. I hope"

"Ok, Mom I have to go Uncle Jazz says its Jakes turn. I love you" then she whispers "don't forget to ask him about the phone" I smile. That's my kids always trying to get the other in trouble.

"Ok I won't. I love you put your brother on"

I wait through the shuffling and mumbling until I hear Jakes voice.

"Hi Mommy, What are you doing? Did you see a whale or dolphin? Did you get to ride in a boat? Oh OH, Did you meet a famous person?" He rattles off questions a mile a minute sometime I wonder if he's really Alice's son. This is how he acts when he has had too much sugar or has done something he shouldn't have. Now to slow him down and get some answers.

"Calm down Jake" I state firmly "I will answer all your questions then you're going to tell me why you're talking so fast. OK?"

With a sigh I hear him mumble ok

"Ok, First. Right now I am talking to you. No I have not seen a dolphin or whale. We have seen a few boats but I have not been in one. Last I don't think I will see any famous people but if I do I will make sure to get you an autograph. Now why are you so hyper?"

"I had pancakes. I told Uncle Jazz I only eat them with lots and lots of syrup." I hear a sniffle "I'm sorry Mommy"

"It's ok baby. It's like a vacation for you guys too I guess. Maybe next time though a little less syrup?"

"Ok, Mommy"

"Glad we agree. Now what happened to Uncle Ems phone?" I am determined to figure out what happened to that damn phone. If anyone will tell me it will be Jake.

"Oh, We was cooking and I saw he got a little pancake sauce on it. I washed it and put it in the dishwasher, just like I do with my plates." I gasp not only because I know the phone is ruined but he said that with such innocence. How my brother managed to keep his cool I have no idea. The big softy he will be a great dad someday. Jake apparently wasn't done though as he continues I have to try hard not to laugh. "Then after breakfast Uncle Em started the washer so we would have clean plates. When it was done I told him I would help put them away. See Mommy I'm a big boy I helped with the chores"

"Yes, Baby I see that" I'm trying so hard not to laugh. It only gets harder when I hear Emmett asking to talk to me.

"I love you Mommy. Uncle Em wants to talk now"

"I love you too. Be good OK?"

"Hello, Sis" Uh oh he doesn't sound happy. I still feel like laughing not a good combo.

"Hello, Brother" I snicker

"Your son washed my phone" he states calmly

Snorting a laugh I answer "I heard"

"Imagine my surprise when I open the dish washer and my beautiful I phone is in the silverware holder. I asked how my phone got there thinking maybe I had dropped it when I opened the dishwasher." Wow he is being really calm about this. I can't laugh because I know he will be mad. "Jake simply says it had sauce on it so he washed it for me. He was so proud of himself. He asked if I was proud of him"

"Oh God" I state

"Yeah...So I said I was very proud he wanted to clean up the mess but that we do not use water or a washer to clean electronics. That led to a thirty minute discussion on what electronics were. I couldn't be mad at him. I can however be mad at you" he snarls the last part

"Me" I squeak at his sudden change of tone "What did I do I'm miles away"

"Oh just wait until you get back Little Sister"

"I love you brother" And I do whether or not I am adopted. Nope not going there not now.

"Huh...I love you too go have fun. You will pay when you get back"

"Bye take care of my kids" I'm still holding in my laughter but its threatening to spill.

"Bye Sis, I will" I hang up quick and loose it.

I'm still laughing when I go to find the girls.

"Bella, are you crying?" Alice questions

"Did my husband break the kids?" Rose asks half serious. That only causes a whole new round of laughter.

"Nope" I say when I catch my breath. "Jake washed his phone, like in the dishwasher"

The both look at me with horrified expressions. I tell them the whole story. By the end we were all wheezing for breath from laughing so hard.

" OK. We have. To get. Dressed." Alice tries to catch her breath.

"Here's what we got you Bell" I take the bag from Rose and open it. Inside is a pair of skinny jeans and a blue low cut frilly top. Not my usual style but I'm not allowed to complain. What really caught my eye is the extremely high navy pumps to go with it. Oh please don't let me end up in a cast for the rest of this trip. I grab my clothes keeping my mouth firmly shut and go into the bathroom. No doubt they will have a chair ready and waiting for me to get out.

* * *

OK. Lets be honest my kids even my little one know what electronics are. That doesnt stop them trying to bring them in the tub or wash them in the dish washer. I know i cant be the only one out there :) let me know what u think

Side Note: Thinking about posting an extra chapter for my Birthday on sunday. What do u think?


	13. Chapter 12

Normal Disclaimer applies SM owns the characters I just enjoy borrowing them.

I had originally planned on posting this chapter yesterday for my birthday but i ran into a case of missing computer charger. The kids thought it looked like a pretend dog leash. Oh the imagination of a child. So heres an extra update for Memorial Day instead.

Enjoy:)

Of course as always thank you to my pre-reader she is the best :)

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Just like I thought when I came out from getting dressed they were waiting with a chair. Alice was equipped with a bag of make-up, while Rose held a flat iron and hairbrush. All in all it could be much worse. In the end I looked pretty damn good. My luck seemed to stay strong because walking down to the lobby I only tripped twice. Neither time did I end up on my ass. I may just get the hang of these death traps after all.

Lucky enough the bistro wasn't far from the hotel. Once we were seated we ordered our drinks agreeing to stick to non-alcoholic beverages here. There would be enough drinking at the club. We were all silently looking over the menu. I couldn't take the silence. I needed normal. I had to keep my mind busy tonight.

"I think I'm going to get the mushroom ravioli" I chance at breaking the silence it seems to work because Rose chimes in with her opinion.

"Real Shocker there Bella"

Alice licks her lips "Yum, I'm getting the penne pasta in Alfredo sauce with broccoli"

"You all and your pasta" Rose comments looking up from the menu "I'm getting the chicken parm" She had a point Alice and I loved our pasta tonight should be no different.

"So, Alice what have you heard about the club we are going to?" I mean she's the planner she must have heard something.

"Not much really. We heard it was more of a relaxed environment. We figured you would appreciate that. It is where you will turn twenty-seven at midnight." She winks

"Plus I heard they have those cages you can dance in" Rose bounces her shoulders up and down and starts dancing in her seat.

"Yeah" I cut off the show before she draws attention to us "Not going to happen...Take that idea and lose it" I reiterate the point by shaking my head no.

"Never know...maybe drunk we can get you in there" She snickers. I just continue to shake my head. Never going to happen.

The rest of dinner passed with our usual gossip. Alice talked clothes and shopping. Rose talked Emmett and stupid people. Usually the two were in the same sentence and started 'Emmett that stupid...' I filled the girls in on how the kids were doing at school. Normal. Perfect. We paid our tab when we all were finished and started towards the club.

"Good evening ladies ID please" the very polite non-creepy doorman asked.

He looked over all our I.D.s and handed them back wishing me a happy birthday. I thanked him before he showed us our way in, stamping each of our hands on the way by him.

The club was surprisingly busy inside. The music flowed loudly through the speakers. People were dancing everywhere. They did not seem to care whether they were on the dance floor or not. Alice was right there were cages to dance in. There were also those white screens that people can dance behind. They can see you just not exactly who you are. They would have more of a chance trying to get me behind there. Those cages were a definite NO. I decided I would go get our first round I needed to stay as sober as possible incase what Victoria said was true.

"Two Captain and Cokes. Can you also make just a Coke in the same glass as the others?" for a second the bar tender looked at me like I spoke a different language. The he shrugged his shoulders and made the drinks. I took the drinks over to a table the girls managed to snag.

"Here we go" I shout and hand a glass to Alice then Rose. They take a sip an nod their approval.

"It's your birthday Bell. Next one is on us"

"Ok Rose I won't argue with a free drink" I say with a smile, a fake smile. I may just have to nurse them but what else can I do? I can't just say 'oh I'm not drinking tonight as I may get magical powers at midnight and I'm slightly scared I will go off my rocker and zap everyone dead' Yep that definitely won't fly.

We finish our drinks and before anyone can order another I lead them to the dance floor. When I see their shocked faces I tell them it's my birthday and I want to have fun. That seems to make them happy as they grab my arms and begin to bounce me up and down. While we dance I only get one drink. I somehow convince them that I don't want to drink too much, that with the hangover this morning and being in the sun all day it's probably not a good idea. They both agreed that they were going to take it light tonight too. No doubt they remembered their hangovers.

We were laughing and dancing. I was having a blast. We danced together in a small group until some guys came over and asked us to dance. We said why not and decided to have a good time. Rose and Alice assured me it was just dancing and the guys wouldn't care. Seeing as I was the only single one I wasn't really too worried. I was forever grateful that none of them whispered creepy birthday wishes in my ear. Speaking of birthdays.

Five minutes until mine.

Dance

Four minutes

Laugh

Three minutes

I get a little nervous but continue dancing with one of the guys

Two minutes

One Minute

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA" I hear Alice and Rose yell in unison

I take a deep breath and realize that I don't feel any different. Nothing happened. I smile a genuine smile at the girls. I mouth 'thank you' and go back to dancing. The song comes to an end. The DJ announces he's going to slow it down.

"Well Birthday girl care for a slow dance?" asks Mr. Blue eyes

"Sure" I say admiring those blue eyes.

As soon as I wrap my arms around his neck something happens

**_-whoosh_**

_I'm at a prom, I think. There are stars hanging from the ceiling. I see a bunch of teenagers dressed in formal wear._

"_Hey man" I hear a guy say to me. I don't recognize him. I look behind myself to see who he's talking too. Then I hear myself answer. I was unaware it was me speaking until he responds to me again._

"_Nah, Man. I haven't seen her"_

"_Alright dude. If you see her let her know I'm looking for her" I say, I'm not sure who im looking for._

"_Yeah sure" What the hell is going on?_

"_Mike, I have been looking for you everywhere" A shrill voice says. The girl who came out of nowhere. She's blonde and actually looks a lot like Jessica._

"_Hey Babe, where were you?" I respond. Whoa Ok so my name is Mike. Yeah that's not weird._

"_Over there" She points to a group of girls not too far away "Let's dance" she grabs my hand and we go to the dance floor. When she wraps her arms around my neck I can see my reflection in her good awful tiara. I look just like a younger version of blue eyes. Huh._

**_-whoosh_**

All of a sudden I'm back at the club dancing looking directly at Mr. blue eyes. A smile plays at his lips as the song comes to an end. I have to find out what happened.

"Um...Your names Mike right?" I ask.

"Yeah...I don't remember telling you that"

"Oh, I think I heard one of the other guys call you that. Thanks for the dance Mike. I got to go." I need to get out of here what the hell was that? He acted like nothing happened.

I see Alice an Rose at the table and quickly make my way towards them. I rush up to Rose and grab her arms prepared to drag her out if I have too. As soon as she makes eye contact.

**_-whoosh_**

_I am grabbed by an irate looking woman. I can smell alcohol on her breath. It's strong enough to make me gag._

"_Don't walk away from me Bitch" They lady slurs as her grip tightens on my arm. She pulls me back through the door I was walking out. "I said you are an ungrateful whore. No one will ever put up with your ass. You are a lying slut" She almost falls trying to point her finger at me._

"_I was at the library. I swear." I hear myself say. Trying to fight back the tears._

"_I doubt that. I'm sure you were lying on your back somewhere you ugly cow. All you know how to do is lie. Lie on your back and lie to me." the drunken woman argues._

"_Mom, Please" I whisper. Oh no this is Roses mom. I have to get out of here. I have heard stories of how she treated Rose. This is definitely not something I want to see or feel first hand. Grabbing her arm must have made her remember her mom. Out I think as hard as I can. OUT!_

**_-whoosh_**

"Did you need something Bella" She says calmly as if she wasn't thinking about her terrible mother. She also doesn't seem to notice I was in her head.

"I don't feel good. I need to go" I stutter out. She may be unfazed but it certainly scared me.

"Ok. Let's pay our tab and go" She looks at me with concern. I can't look her directly in the eye. I'm afraid of what I will see.

We pay our tab and walk back to the hotel. I keep my head down. I'm too scared to look at anyone in the eye. I refuse to look at Alice or Rose. All I can think is Victoria was right. She was right about it all. Holy hell I have got to get this under control. I can't go my whole life without looking at anyone. I can feel myself losing it. I'm on the verge of a panic attack.

"Bella, are you ok? You are breathing really fast" I nod my head yes trying to calm my breathing down. I can't bare to look at Alice right now.

"Look at me Bella" Seriously Alice. Gah Ok I can do this. I can do this.

I slowly look up at her determined I will stay in my own head. I keep repeating not in her head over and over again.

"Oh my god, Alice I can see your eyes." I practically jump on her hugging her for dear life.

"Um...Bella, Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, No" I realize I probably sound a bit off "I'm ok. Sorry, I think I may have had a little too much to drink" Yeah so not the problem.

"Um…Ok Bella let's just get you back to the hotel" Alice says I just nod.

I'm sure when we get back I will get the third degree. As for right now I am just enjoying the quiet walking back. I will need to process this soon but the next ten minutes or so I need to turn my brain off.

* * *

So I love to hear your thoughts


	14. Chapter 13

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

We don't talk the rest of the way back to the hotel. My mind is running so fast, I can't even make a complete thought. When we get into our rooms I tell Alice and Rose that I'm going to take a bath. Maybe a quiet bath will make me feel better.

I run the water extra hot and sink into the tub. I know I am not drunk, I only had one drink. There is no use trying to blame everything on the alcohol. All that actually happened. I need to try and grasp what exactly went on. Ok I seem to be able to somehow read people's minds. No, No their memories. Ugh I sound psychotic. On the bright side that's kind of a cool trick. Oh my god that means that if I can read people's memories I really am a witch. I really am adopted. What the hell is going on? Until this stupid trip I was a perfectly normal, for the most part at least, girl. I lived a fairly normal life. Nothing really strange or out of the ordinary happened.

Now I'm an adopted witch who can read people's memories. I apparently have a very powerful biological father I know nothing of, a soul sucker trying to take either the soul of my true love, mine or a random guy's. Not only that but this soul sucker is the one that decided to inform me of my magical nature. Now I have to participate in her ridiculous game, as it seems that she was right. It has only been an hour or so since I turned Twenty-seven and I already miss being a normal twenty-six year old single mother. This new turn of events has left me with way to many questions. I can't just call up my parents and demand that they tell me about my biological parents.

If this guy is as powerful as Victoria seems to think, he very well could have wiped there memory or something of the sort. I will have to deal with that part when I return home. That leaves how to control these new powers? How to tell my friends that I really have special powers? How to save the lives of myself and those two men from Victoria? I am so screwed. I have until Mid-Day to figure as much out as possible. I can't lie for shit and Victoria said she would know if I had gotten powers or not. So I have to get these powers under control. No use showing her what I can do. Even if Rose and Alice think I am crazy I have to tell them. I need their help.

Realizing the water has long since turned cold I get out of the bath and go in search of my best friend. My sisters. I just hope I can at least explain myself to them enough that they will help me. I find them standing on the balcony waiting for me to be finished.

"Guys I need you to sit down I have a story to tell you" my voice is shaky I'm terrified they will walk out and not believe me.

"Bella, it's late can you tell us in the morning? We just wanted to make sure you didn't drown in the tub" Rose asks

"No. It's really important" I state as I sit down on the bed with a sigh.

I don't wait for their response I simply start in on the story. I only told them about myself and what happened at the club. I wasn't sure how they would react of I threw in ' red headed soul sucker who wants to play an impossible game a possibly keep my soul' yeah I think that's a little too much crazy for one night. That one I will have to deal with alone. I don't want them to think I am totally crazy. I think I can prove myself. I finish telling them about how I went into Roses memories.

I look up from my feet which became very interesting during that conversation. Rose is just staring at me as if I have lost my mind. Part of me thinks she is right. Alice's reaction confuses me she is smiling at me like I won the lottery. She is the first to speak up.

"I didn't know your powers would come in so fast. Isn't it exciting?" Now both Rose and I are starring at her like she's crazy.

"So...you're saying not only do you believe me but...you knew about all of it?" The shock evident in my voice she has been my best friend since diapers.

"Yes" She states firmly "I know you don't understand but you were destined to be my best friend, Bella. I'm a fairy I was sent to keep an eye on you" she has a small smile as she continues "I wasn't able to tell you before...Your powers being bound was like a gag order on anyone that knew" I'm so confused this night keeps getting better and better.

"So you were sent to watch out for me. How does that make us destined to be friends?" I have to ask because now I am not even sure the friendship I need so bad is real.

"My mother and I have the same ability we can see the future. The future is subjective and can change at a whim. Before you were even born, before any decisions were made on where you would grow up my mother had visions of us at my parents old house in our special girls only tree house and me dragging you to the mall." she chuckles

"OK...If that is true then how did you end up in Port Angeles?"

"My mother moved us there as soon as she saw you moving there. She didn't want me to grow up without my best friend" She looks at me with a pleading look.

"Umm guys" Rose whispers I feel horrible I forgot she was even here "You know you both sound nuts right?"

"I wish I could prove myself to you but my visions come when they want. Have you ever notice me space out for a few?" she asks Rose then turns to me. Thinking back I have, but I always thought that's how she recharged her batteries.

"Yes, I have" She smiles. She must recognize that I believe her.

"Ok...I don't know...Bella can you show us? You said you saw my memories earlier" All I could think was. Is she really starting to believe us? But Alice beat me to the punch.

"You believe us, Rose?" Alice looked at her wide-eyed

Rose shrugged "It's easier to go with is and pretend I'm dreaming at this point" we laughed

"Ok I don't know how I did it but we can try" I told Rose. She just nodded

I walk over to her and looked directly in her eye. I chanted _in her head in her head_ over and over and ...nothing.

"Well?" Rose asks

"Nothing" I huff. I need to figure this out. What am I doing wrong? Last time I didn't chant maybe that's it. So I look into Roses eyes again and focus still nothing, then I remember, I had grabbed her by the arms.

"Ok let's try this. At the club I had just grabbed your arms then looked up to speak" I say to Rose.

"Ok let's do this. I am ready for this dream to be over"

I grab her arms and look into her eyes. I am determined that this will work

_-whoosh_

_I'm sitting in a small diner in Port Angeles. I don't remember the diner name but I definitely remember the voice._

"_Hey, you're Rose right?" Emmett says_

"_Yeah...and you are?" I hear myself say. That's going to take some getting used to._

"_Emmett, Nice to officially meet you" He smile radiantly at me_

"_How did you know my name?" Rose or well me asks_

"_We both come here a lot but the first time I saw you I just knew you were the woman for me" he states full of confidence_

"_Yeah...Can't say I have seen you before" I can feel that she is not telling the whole truth. "See you around Eric" She says as she gets up to leave._

"_It's Emmett" he yells after her looking a little dejected_

"_Oh right, Emmett" she gives a slight smile and walks out_

_-whoosh_

I am laughing so hard I think they both realize I really am crazy.

"What did you see?" Rose quirks her brow

"The day you met Emmett at the diner you lied straight through your teeth when you said 'can't say I have seen you before' I could feel it" Rose is staring at me in shock

I ignore Rose and try to process what I have learned. I know how to get in but there has to be a way to stay out. I don't want to walk around forever not being able to touch people or look into their eyes. So I grab Roses arms again.

_-whoosh_

_I feel kisses up my neck. WAIT. . ._

"_Babe tonight will just be us no toys" Em says_

_Oh gross. I have to get out of here before I am scarred for life. He backs up a little and starts to lower his boxers. OUT, OUT, OUT I'm screaming in my head. I try to block the images out of my mind._

_-whoosh_

I jump back from Rose shaking my head violently.

"Ew...So Gross...TMI...Oh god...scarred for life" I groan in disgust.

"My bad next time warn me" She chuckles

"What happened Bella?" Alice inquires

"Rose...Em...EWWW" I shudder. Alice laughs so hard she's crying and before long Rose has joined her.

"I have to figure out how to stop that" I state seriously "That can never happen again...Just no"

"How did you get out?" Alice questions

"I blocked the images from my mind" I think that's what I did.

"Try blocking again then touch her" Alice tells me

"Just a warning. I am thinking about the time that I walked in on Alice and Jasper" Rose chuckles. I shudder and Alice gasps.

"Ok here goes nothing. I seriously hope this works" I tell them

I try to block out all images and grab Roses arms. I take a deep breath and look in her eyes. After about ten seconds I realize nothing is happening. I sigh in relief and release Rose.

"Oh thank god" I comment

"Alright crazies lets hit the sheets. I need to sleep and see if this really happened come morning" Rose chimes in

After all that she is still skeptical. I would be too if I wasn't the one doing the memory reading. I hop in bed. By the time I'm comfortable Rose is already snoring softly. Alice however is looking at me with a worried expression.

"Are you alright, Bella? This is a lot to take in. I grew up knowing what I was but you just got thrown into a whole new world. A world many people don't even know exists." Alice questions sympathy evident in her tone.

"I think I am actually. I have a lot to do over the next couple of days. I need you and Rose to just trust me ok?"

"Of course, Bella" she says and quirks her eyebrow. I choose not to elaborate even though I know she will probably understand I still feel this is something I have to do on my own. I don't want them brought into this.

"I will deal with one thing at a time. First I have some things to handle here. Then I will deal with the implications at home"

"I will be here every step of the way. You are my best friend Bella" Alice reassures me

"I know, Alice. You're my best fairy friend. I'm actually glad I have someone who understands that I can talk too."

"Bella, I knew that was your family's crest on your necklace but I couldn't say anything. Do you understand? I like literally could not say the words. You understand I wasn't trying to hide it from you right?" She sounds so unsure of herself.

"Yeah Alice, I understand. Did you know them?"

"No I have pretty much lived here my whole life. My parents might though"

"We can ask them when we get back, if that's ok with you?" I say because I need some answers and have no idea where to start.

"Yeah sure. You know I planned this trip on purpose. I didn't know what would happen when you came into your powers. I thought being away from home and away from the kids was a good idea" I had to agree I had no idea how I would have acted had the children or my parents been around.

"Thanks Al, You were right I couldn't have handled all this and them around at the same time" I yawn loudly. Seems exhaustion is finally setting in.

"Good night, Bella and Happy Birthday" I snort

"Night Alice and thanks for everything"

* * *

As always let me know what your thoughts and feelings are :)


	15. Chapter 14

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

I am so sorry this is late. I was stuck in a book. enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_Sitting on the couch reading a book, I yawn. Out the big living room window I can see its early afternoon? The sun shines brightly through the thick trees. Why am I so tired?_

"_Love, you should take a nap" he smiles a crocked grin walking into the living room. He hands me a hot cup of tea. "The baby seems to be making you quite tired" He states leaning down to tenderly kiss my lips. Then he moves down and kisses my large belly._

"_Be good for mommy, little one. She only has a couple of hours to nap until your brother and sister get home from your grandpa and grandma's house" he whispers to my stomach earning a kick in response. We laugh and with another yawn I settle into the couch for a nap. He puts my feet into his lap and smiles. I close my eyes for a much needed nap. The last thing I hear is him humming me a tune putting me fast asleep._

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK

Well looks like the dreams are not gone after all. Today the game starts. I can't think right now it's too early. I get up and head for the door just as the knocks increase.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"OPEN UP" Alice yells. I open the door before she finishes.

"Alice what are you doing out here?" I didn't even realize she was out of bed.

"I thought you and definitely Rose would need coffee but I forgot my key" She mouths oops at the end.

We go over to the small table near the couch where Rose is still sleeping. I gently try to wake her up.

**RPOV**

I slowly open my eyes. My dream last night felt way too real. Bella and Alice were both talking crazy about witches and fairies. What did I drink last night? When I fully open my eyes I see Alice and Bella looking at me with an anxious expression. Bella thrusts a cup of coffee at me and smiles unsurely.

"Morning Rose" Bella states while her and Alice still stare at me.

"Morning, why are you two acting so odd this morning?" I ask sitting up slightly so I can drink my coffee.

"We were just wondering how you were this morning" Alice says with a smile. Oh hell the dream wasn't a dream. I jump to a fully sitting position almost spilling my coffee in the process.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" I ask them both shake their heads no.

"Huh" I state trying to wrap my head around everything that Bella and Alice told me last night. "So...you..." I point to Alice "are a fairy; who can tell the future occasionally" She nods "And you..." I point to Bella "Are a witch who just got her powers and saw your brother and I having sex?"

"Um no I got out before his boxers were completely off" She seems grateful for that and I am too I remember that night clearly and that is not something I want to share with anyone other than my sexy husband.

"So it's all true" I ask. They nod

"OK. Guess my family is officially out of the ordinary" I chuckle. They are my family and I will always support them good, bad or crazy.

"Really?" Alice and Bella say in unison

"Really, we have been through too much for me to write you off for a little bit of crazy, Plus that makes me the normal one in our group" I laugh

I get up after I finish my coffee. I tell them I am going to shower and hug both of them. I love them both as my sisters. So what's a little magic?

**BPOV**

Rose went to get in the shower after telling us she loves us regardless of our crazy. We watch her as she walks into the bathroom.

"That went much better than I expected" Alice states

"Yeah no kidding, I thought she would freak out" I admit still a little shocked she didn't

"Bella, You touched her and looked directly into her eyes and didn't see anything right?" Alice observes.

"You're right, I didn't even do anything. Maybe the mind block stays on until I tell it to turn off. Like a light switch?" I ask mostly to myself

"Maybe that's why my visions are so scattered. I wonder if you have always been able to block" She thinks aloud "That would mean you have like a mind shield ability"

"That's kind of cool, as long as it stays on all the time. That could make the new powers manageable. Think, I could check the memories of people to see if they lie to me" I laugh thinking about what I could find in the blonde bimbos from works head. Huh I wonder if it would work on Victoria that could make this a little easier. As if she can read my mind Alice breaks me from my thoughts.

"So you said you have things to do here?" She asks timidly

"Yeah" I Sigh "It involves a crazy lady and a couple of men. I can't really explain right now. After it's over I will though. If I need help I will definitely come to you ok?" I try to explain as little as possible.

"Ok Bella. I trust you. I will try to keep Rose busy." She states. I can only hope there is enough to do that they won't miss me for the rest of this vacation.

"Thanks Alice that would be great" I say sincerely

We look up as we hear the bathroom door open. Rose comes storming out. She stops right in front of me. She points her finger right in my face and yells.

"If you have powers what about Emmett?" She huffs and continues not waiting for an answer "That ASS he didn't even tell me" She states pacing and mumbling to herself all the things she is going to do to him when we get home.

"ROSE" I cut her off "Do you remember Alice stating I was adopted?" I raise my brow in question.

"Oh" she gasps "You didn't know, do you think Em knows?"

"I don't think so but I don't know, I can deal with that when we get home. That's not really something I want to ask over the phone you know?" She nods "Plus I have some things I need to take care of here. So you guys are going to have to hit the town without me" I feel the need to keep her as informed as possible this has to be hard on her.

"No" Rose shakes her head "We will go with you. What if you need us?"

Rose is incredibly brave, although she does not know about Victoria. I want to keep them as far away from her as possible.

"This I have to do on my own. I will have my phone on me always. I will even check in frequently like a child. I promise" I finish with a smile. She seems to accept this as she starts making sure all our phones are charged.

We decide to have an early lunch and go our separate ways. I'm not sure when or what to expect from Victoria. I need to be as ready as possible when she does get into contact with me. I decide to shower and change. I find myself wishing the girls were here with me but know I need to do this by myself. They have decided to shop while I do what I need to today. I reach for my phone since I just know it's going to ring.

"Hello" I answer before the first ring even finishes.

"Happy Birthday Lil' Sis" Em roars into the phone making me pull the phone away temporarily.

"Thanks Bro, How are the kids?" I try to sound cheery and it seems to go over well as Em continues as usual.

"They are great. They have truly been good. Today at least" He comments with a chuckle "It's still early though" I laugh knowingly that sound just like my kids.

"Where are they?"

"Oh, one sec. Oh I found them" I chuckle the things he tries to get a rise out of me.

"Mom, Happy Birthday" Leah Shouts into the phone

"Thanks baby, Are you having a good time?"

"Uh huh, here's Jake, I love you Mom. I have to go"

"Ok Love you too" Weird guess she didn't want to talk

"Mommy, mommy. Happy Birthday to you" Jake sings is own version of the birthday song.

"Thanks Jake. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah Mommy, Leah is trying to talk Uncle Em into letting her wear make-up for a boy at school" He laughs as I hear Leah yell shut up in the background.

"Well I think she is too young for make-up" I state

"Yeah thats what Uncle Em said" he giggles

"Good" I sigh in relief.

"I have to get ready for school Mommy here's Uncle Jazz"

"Um ok, I love you"

"Love you too Mommy" Jake sings again

"Hello" Jazz yawns into the phone

"Hello, this may make me a bad Mom since I just realized but why are the kids still home?" He laughs outright

"They wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday so we let them be late. We didn't know if you would have a hangover this morning or not So..." he trails off. I understand.

"Is this the first time they have been late Jazz?"

"Yes, Momma Bear"

"Ok then. But no more lates ok. It's only the beginning of the year"

"Alright" He sighs "So...How are you feeling?" He asks quizzically

"You Know" I gasp

"Yeah...Me and Alice are soul mates. I came here for her. We hail from the same region"

"Wait" I laugh "Y-you're a f-fairy?" I stutter due to the fact that I am laughing so hard I'm crying.

"yeah...Ha ha laugh it up" sarcasm seems to suit the male fairy.

"It's one of the reasons I can make you laugh when you are sad. Or turn you from pissed to slightly perturbed" Wait what?

"You can control emotions?" I mean that's what it sounds like to mean but hell I'm still new to all of this.

"Yeah. You don't always make it easy. I will talk to you more when you get home. Em is coming."

"Ok bye Jazz. Take care of the kids"

I hang up with Jazz and quickly shoot a text to Alice.

**A fairy man? How flighty-B**

**Bite me and we don't fly-A **

I am laughing hysterically when there is a knock at the door. I answer the door and am greeted by the man from reception.

"Hello, Miss Swan this came for you" He holds out a package.

"Thank you, Let me get you a tip" I turn to get my wallet but he stops me.

"No need, it was already taken care of" He turns and walks out of the room.

I close the door and go to sit on the bed. Another package. Great. Well what am I waiting for? I open it and inside is a note. Really a whole package for a note.

_MS. SWAN-_

_Our game begins tomorrow_

_Your first prospect will arrive at noon._

_Be ready by then_

_I already know that you have agreed_

_BEST OF LUCK_

_Your decision is due by Sunday before you leave_

_The rules to the arrangement are attached_

Well it seems the game has begun. It also seems I have to wait until tomorrow to see what I can and cannot figure out about this arrangement. I will eventually see my way to save everyone. I have to. Putting those thoughts aside for a while I decide to check out the RULES that must be followed. It seems weird to have rules for love or soul sucking but what's normal with this situation. I pull a separate sheet of paper from the box at the top it clearly states these are the rules.

**THE RULES**

**On Day One (meet and greet) starts at noon and ends at 5pm.**

**On Day Two (fun and games) starts at 9am and ends at 10pm**

**Days with each man will alternate**

**Handholding, hugs and kisses are allowed**

**Sex of any kind is prohibited**

**Decisions must be made by noon on the day following your last date**

**(Failure to make a decision will result in forfeit)**

**All decisions are final and non-negotiable once made**

**Breaking any of the above rules result in immediate failure to all parties**

**GOOD LUCK**

The rules are ridiculous. I mean I understand no sex. It's not like I planned on jumping the bones of someone I just met. Seriously though time rules. Who is Victoria to dictate when I get to see someone? Next time I play a game I am reading the rules before I agree to play. How am I supposed to figure out who my true love is in a matter of hours dictated by Victoria? I have a feeling I am about to play a losing game.

After spending a few more minutes debating how the next few days will go. I decide I need a distraction. Since it seems the rest of my day is still free I call Alice an Rose to meet up with them. I mean after all it is my birthday I should enjoy it. They tell me they are headed to the beach. I inform them I am on my way.

We end up spending the rest of the day at the beach. We even watch the sun set. It's a wonderful day just enjoying each other's company. We gossip and talk about work. Alice tells me all about the wonderful shopping they have here as well as a spa the saw while out today. She also tells me she hasn't been able to see my future since I tried to put the shield up. Guess that means it's working. Rose tells me about some of the crazy outfits she has seen. As if life realized we needed a laugh a man walks by us who must have been in his eighties wearing nothing but a speedo. When he passes us he turns his head and winks. Throwing all of us into a fit of giggles. This was just the distraction I needed to clear my head. The beach, the girls and horny old men in speedos who could ask for a better birthday?

* * *

Tell me what you think I love to hear it.


	16. Chapter 15

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_Standing on the beach, Victoria on one side and the blonde man on the other, I can see the two men I'm supposed to meet soon sitting on a towel. They seem to be waiting on someone. They seem to be waiting on...Me._

"_Well did you choose?" Victoria asks looking at her nails "I'm hungry" she cackles_

"_No I can't, they both have to live" I look up at her trying to plead my case._

_She looks at me for a long time before she decides to speak. Not before her eyes go black and she smiles._

"_Fine by me. I wanted you anyways" She leans in as I scream._

I jump up startled by my dream. That was definitely not the pleasant dream I am used too. It seemed so real. It must be my nerves over my activities for today. Doesn't mean it wasn't a scary dream. I thought I out grew nightmares.

I look at my phone and realize that it is only six am. That's six hours before I will meet bachelor number one. I decide to get up and take a walk to clear my head. Heading down to the lobby I decide to grab an early morning cup of coffee. It's probably safer to just walk the hall of the hotel then to aimlessly walk around San Diego alone. I walk three floors by the time I finish my coffee. I notice its only quarter to seven well that didn't take up much time. I continue to walk and think about the day ahead. How am I to choose who my true love is after only two days? What questions do I ask? What if I seriously can't choose? Most importantly I try to find a flaw in the game to get us all out alive, soul intact.

At eight my phone rings its Alice. She says they are going to go down to the lobby restaurant for breakfast. I agree to meet them there. She tells me that they were worried when they woke up and couldn't find me. I tell them that I woke up really early and needed to walk to clear my head. After being yelled at for leaving without a note and gallivanting around town all alone, they finally shut their traps long enough for me to explain I never left the hotel, since it was most likely safer to walk alone here in the halls. I get a sheepish apology and tell them I will see them in a few. I definitely need another coffee now.

Entering the restaurant I see Alice and Rose in a booth near the corner. Plopping unceremoniously into the booth next to Alice I grab a menu and decide on toast, egg white and turkey bacon. I never really cared for the yolk, unless they are scrambled with lots of cheese. I'm apparently very hungry as my stomach makes its presence known to the whole restaurant with a loud growl. Someone needs to break the uncomfortable silence at our table. Looking at the worried expressions on the faces of Rose and Alice, I guess it will be me. I understand their worry but I truly need them to steer clear of this.

"So what are you guys doing today?" I am truly interested in their plans, also a little jealous that they don't have a vacation schedule to adhere to.

"We thought maybe a little shopping, then maybe dinner out at a place we haven't tried yet." Alice informs me but is quickly cut off by Roses worried question.

"Bella, why did you need to walk this morning?" She never was one to beat around the bush.

"I just needed to clear my head it has been a long week and I woke up really early this morning" I shrug. She seems to accept it at least for now.

We finish breakfast around nine-thirty. Alice and Rose already dressed for shopping headed out the main door while I went upstairs to shower. I decided to dress casual since I had no idea what would happen today. I must have been lost in my head because before I knew it the phone in the room rang letting me know I had a visitor in the lobby. I thank the receptionist and grabbed my stuff. I closed my room door and took a few calming breaths before heading to the lobby.

I got down to the reception desk where they directed me to where my guest was waiting. He was sitting in a chair. From what I could tell he was very attractive. Since he hadn't noticed me yet I decided to study him from afar.

He certainly was handsome. He had straight brown hair lying flat on his head, chiseled features and a strong pull, enough to make every woman turn her head. He was wearing khaki shorts and a button up white shirt rolled to the elbows. When he turned to look at me I notice the most amazing green eyes. He's wearing wire rimmed glasses which seemed to only intensify his eyes. At this point he notices me ogling him and I catch an extremely attractive blush to his cheeks. He must know who I am because he clears his throat to address me.

"Bella, I hope" his voice shy and quiet.

"Yes that's me...and you are?" Realizing that I literally know nothing about this man.

"Masen, sorry Masen Cullen...It's very lovely to meet you" he smiles a contagious smile that I can't help but reciprocate.

"So Masen what do you have planned for today?" I ask as we start to walk towards the entrance of the hotel.

"I hoped, if it was ok with you we could grab some lunch and picnic on the beach" he blushes again. That really is too cute.

"Of course it's alright. It will be great to get to know each other" He releases a breath like he was afraid I would say no.

We go to the diner up the street. They specialize in special order sandwiches to go. As we approach he makes sure he is in front of me so that he can hold the door for me.

"What's your favorite sandwich?" I ask him

"I'm a pretty simple guy. Turkey, cheese with mayo and lettuce. Nothing fancy" that puts a smile on my face that was my ultimate favorite sandwich.

"Sounds good to me" I smile. That smile fades quickly when we reach the counter. I notice that the associate behind the counter seems to only have eyes for Masen.

"What can I get for you sir" She attempts to sound seductive but in reality she just sounds desperate.

"We will both have Turkey and American on Rye. With lettuce and mayo please" He answers her completely oblivious of her attempt at flirting.

"What to drink Bella?" he leans down to ask me quietly.

"Water is fine, thank you" He smiles and turns back to the counter. Oh of looks could kill. The girl behind the counter is glaring daggers at me.

"Two waters as well, please" He takes out his wallet and proceeds to pay. I offer to pay for myself but he insists. Stating that it is a date and I shouldn't have to pay. Plus he picked and that wouldn't be fair. We grab our tickets and head down to the pick-up counter. I watch as multiple employees try to get his attention. He either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

"Do you not notice all the women here trying to get your attention?" I question because I'm curious as to his answer.

"Oh I'm sure they are just wondering what a beautiful woman like you is doing with me?" Wow, He really does not see himself clearly. He thinks I'm the one drawing attention. His self-confidence is seriously lacking. That is something I definitely understand.

Once our sandwiches are done I grab them glaring at the girl who is trying to hand them to Masen as if I am not standing right here. We walk in silence to the beach. I realize this is probably just as awkward for him as it is for me. Masen picks a spot on the beach under one of those umbrellas. I'm grateful because I forgot my sunscreen. We settle down on the blanket Masen brought and take out our lunch.

"I love the beach" Masen states

"Me too, Are you from here?"

"Um No, I am from a small town in Washington named Forks" this is crazy. He lives really close to me.

"That's only about an hour from Port Angeles where I live" He chuckles

"It really is a small world" he opens both waters and continues while handing me mine "I do some work in Port Angeles from time to time"

"Really, what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor" he states simply

"Wow, we have a lot in common. I'm a nurse at a clinic in Port Angeles"

"Seems we do have some things in common" without thinking I reach over and wipe a little mayo off the corner of his mouth. I shiver when my hand touches his skin. He ducks his head and blushes bright red as I pull my hand back. Silence seems to fall over us again. We sit quietly and finish our lunch just watching each other eat. When we are both done Masen ever the gentleman gathers the trash and takes it to the trash can just up the beach. I however use this time to enjoy the view. He has a great ass and amazing back muscles that I can see ripple through his shirt. When he returns we decide to go for a walk up the beach. It's already close to two-thirty so we don't have much more time together today.

As we walk we share little tit-bits of information about ourselves. I learn his favorite color is brown and he loves Italian food. I told him my favorite color was green which was a new thing for me and had everything to do with the man beside me intoxicating eyes. I left that last part out of my explanation to him though. We both enjoy an array of music but he prefers classical since it's easier to read and listen to then anything else. We end our walk at an ice cream stand

"Vanilla or Chocolate? My treat, my decision to stop" I rush out before he even has a chance to comprehend my question.

"Chocolate, you?" he inquires

"Vanilla" I say smiling proudly that he didn't fight me on the ice cream. What I don't notice is him hand the man cash as I grab my cone. I try to pay and the man just states it's already taken care of

"Hey, no fair" I pout as I turn to Masen

"A lady should never pay on a date. It's the way I was raised and my mom would have my hide if she found out I let you pay for anything. Including ice cream" He says shyly but with finality. He has to be the only true gentleman left. Although it's a little irritating its super cute too.

"Thank you" I say with a smile. It seems to ease the tension in his shoulders.

We finish our ice cream as we walk back to the hotel. I really would like to spend more time with Masen. He's a sweet guy and I can't wait to learn more about him. At the hotel he holds the door open for me to walk in ahead of him.

"I had a wonderful time Bella"

"Me too Masen, Thank you for today" I smile as he smiles. He seems to truly care whether I had a good time today or not

"I can't wait to see you again" He whispers as he leans in and places a gentle kiss on my cheek. Now it's my turn to blush. Being with Masen today has been like having your first high school crush. I didn't feel like Bella the single mother of two. I felt like Bella just Bella. I love my kids but a lot of people just see the kids and assume I'm an easy lay. Masen seemed to want to get to know me, for me. It was a refreshing feeling. It was as if neither of us truly knew what we were doing in the dating field. I'm definitely looking forward to my next date with Masen. I can't wait to see what he has planned.

"Me either, I really had a great time today. I will see you on Friday" He smiles and nods then walks back out the hotel entrance. I watch as he walks out before I turn around to walk upstairs. I can feel myself smiling like a fool just thinking about that kiss on my cheek. I instinctively raise my hand to where his lips were only moments ago. I don't even see anyone until I run straight into them.

"Sorry...Alice, I didn't see you" I smile. That seems to be a permanent expression this evening.

"Who was that Bella?" She asks ignoring my apology.

"Oh...um…his name is Masen." I say slightly flustered "Remember I told you I had a few things to handle here?" She nods "He's part of it"

"Strange he looked familiar, huh, I don't know a Masen"

"Yeah I believe he lives near us, he's in Port Angeles sometimes for work. You have probably run into him before. I thought he look slightly familiar as well" I shrug

"I don't know what you have to do here that requires you to be all googly-eyed and red when a handsome stranger kisses your cheek. If it involves our world be careful. Not everything or everyone is what they appear to be" Alice warns me

"Thanks Alice, I appreciate it. I will keep my eyes. Non-googlied and open" I wink at her "Just how long have you been here by the way?" I didn't see her when we walked in so it couldn't have been that long. Right?

"Just caught the ending, kiss and blush, you two looked like a couple of ripe tomatoes" she giggles and loops her arm through mine.

"Very funny, Where's Rose?"

"Bathroom last I checked, I was on my way out to get take out. Want to come with?"

"Sure, where to?" I actually kind of like being able to spend some time with Alice. I must have missed where she said we were going since she changed subjects.

"OH. By the way, you forgot to call but thanks for letting your shield down. So I could check on you and see when you`d be home" She laughs outright at my gasp.

"You knew he would kiss me! That's why you were there" I accuse her. In true Alice fashion she shrugs and turns it back on me.

"In all honesty I'm confused on why you're dating right now. I'll stay out of it" She throws her hands up in surrender "Just know I'm here if you need me"

I hate that this is putting a damper on our vacation and cutting into our bonding time. Alice was so sweet to plan this whole trip for me. I feel horrible. She is just trying to help me.

"Thanks again, I promise to explain when it's all over. OK?" I say full of regret and appreciation

"Yeah no biggie, oh did you read his memories since your shield was down?" Huh that's weird. I mean we didn't touch much and he was kind of shy but nothing happened.

"No actually I didn't, Good idea though"

"Then why was your shield down?"

"Good question" I muse

We grab burgers and soda. Then head up to our hotel room. The three of us sit around on the sofa and pig out. I listen to all the shops and stores they visited. They tell me their plans for tomorrow.

"Hey, Can we have breakfast again tomorrow?"

"Sure" they both say.

With that agreed we clean up our mess and head to bed. I need a clear mind for tomorrow. Something tells me this is not going to be easy.


	17. Chapter 16

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"_Bella" he sighs "I wish we had more time together" he kisses my forehead. I can feel the tears welling in my eyes._

"_Don't go" I beg_

"_I have to love, those are the rules" It looks as if he is close to tears himself. "I do hope to see you again"_

_He leans down and gently places his lips against mine. Mine instantly mold to his. This kiss is sweet and full of feeling. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly. I feel like I am holding on as if my life depends on it. He breaks the kiss and starts to pull away I try to hold on the best I can_

"_You have to let go. I will see you soon" he looks down. His normal sparkling green eyes seem so dull, almost sad. I have no words that I can say back. I'm so close to tears. I know I have to release him. When I do he quickly kisses my cheek and walks away never looking back. I fall to the ground and sob. That felt like goodbye._

I sit up straight in bed tears still streaming down my face. I'm used to my dream man. Those dreams are usually sweet. This dream was different. It wasn't my hottie. It was Masen. I knew he was a nice guy but how he made that big of an impression on me already I have no clue. Looks like early morning walks are my new routine.

I make sure to leave a note this time as to not worry Alice and Rose. I told them I went to clear my head and to meet me in the diner at eight-am. I start my walk first clearing my mind. An hour of no thinking is exactly what I need. I slip my ear buds in and turn up the music on my phone.

APOV-

I wake up again alone. I know Bella is going through something I just wish she felt like she could talk to us. As difficult as our world can be for me, I couldn't imagine being thrown into it then feeling like she had to do it all on her own. I get up to go look for Bella. I notice a note by the door way

Went to clear my head

meet me at 8 in the diner

BREAKFAST/COFFEE

Love ya-Bella

"Oh Bella, Let me in" I just don't know what else to do to help her.

I freeze mid step as my eyes glaze over.

_Bella on a motorcycle pulling up in front of the hotel. Guess she went out with that guy again. She climbs off the bike removing her helmet as she does. She's laughing. The man is laughing as well as he removes his helmet. Only that's not the same guy. What the Hell..._

_He walks her into reception smacks her ass playfully and tells her he will see her later. Looking around I see the clock above the reception desk it reads four-fifty._

WHAT. THE. HELL.

Now she's not only dating one guy she's dating two. Who could possibly be brothers as much as they look alike. I have to figure out what's going on. I know I promised Bella I would stay out of it but this is beyond ridiculous. I should probably stay out of it and I probably will, at least for now. I note it's already seven; I should wake up Rose so we can meet Bella for breakfast. Rose and I are going to the local Spa today so we don't have to get all dolled up. I throw some yoga pants, a tank top, and my wedges and tell Rose I will meet her downstairs. She is just now going to brush her teeth. This will give me a few minutes alone with Bella.

"Bella, Hey" I wave as I see her sitting at a both in the diner.

"Where's Rose?" she asks waving to me

"Brushing her teeth. I wanted to talk to you real quick before she came down" She raises her eyebrow

"Alice..." I cut her off knowing what she will say

"Just let me say this...I don't know what's going on but you know I am here for you no matter what. Right?" she nods but doesn't say anything "I just needed to make sure you remembered that. Oh and wear a pair of skinny jeans and bring a sweater" she stares at me I simply shrug "What I see things. Can I ask one question though?" She nods hesitantly "Are they brothers?" she gasps

"I don't know I haven't met him yet" That's all she says before Rose joins us.

"Where's my coffee?" I roll my eyes an push a cup to Rose

The rest of breakfast is fairly quiet I can tell Bella is nervous. I decide not to mention it. She keeps going into her own head, obviously trying to figure something out but I have to trust she will come to me if need be. When we are all done we say our goodbyes. Leaving Bella at the hotel Rose and I head to the Spa. I don't know how much relaxing either of will truly do today.

"She's ok right" Rose asks me "She just seems so preoccupied...in here" She states while pointing to her own head

"Well I know she will be back safely at five with a smile on her face" I say a little happier then I feel. I can tell something with this whole thing is just off.

"Good, then let's go relax my Pixie fairy friend" I stare at her she shrugs and heads to the door "What might as well accept the crazy"

BPOV

After breakfast I shower and dress as Alice suggested. She is the all-seeing fairy after all. I wear a simple pair of skinny jeans, black tank top and my black converse sneakers. I grab a small black hoodie place it with my wallet and phone by the door. I sit in the chair and prepare myself for the phone call letting me know that my date has arrived. I'm suddenly startled out of my head by a loud banging on my door. Damn. Alice probably forgot her key.

I reach the door as the second set of loud bangs begins. I throw the door open and proceed to lecture her about forgetting her key. I'm cut off abruptly as this is not Alice. There leaning his tall lean frame against my door is the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. He's wearing dark wash denim jeans and a form fitting sleeveless shirt. His hair is a completely mess and a wild auburn color. His eyes are golden. It is then I realize his lust filled eyes are appraising me as well. I quickly lower my blushing face. I chance one more look at the chiseled features of his face when he decides to speak.

"Hey Babe, When your done starring you can bring your fucking hot ass over here and we can go" he announces with a smirk. Oops busted that only adds a deeper shade of red to my cheeks.

"Um..." I stutter trying to come up with a coherent thought "Who are you?" I manage to squeak out

"Shit my bad I'm Anthony Cullen. I prefer just Tony. Your sexy ass had better be Bella?" Apparently red is the color my face will be all day

"That's me" I shrug

"Fucking right, let's go" He winks "We gots some shit to do and not a lot of time"

One thing is for sure he's definitely not shy, seeing as how when I walk past him to the elevator he smacks my ass. When I glare he just shrugs

"Nice Ass?"

We walk through the lobby where I receive an apology from the girl at the desk. Apparently she 'just couldn't tell him no' when he told her he would meet me at my room. So that explains how he got my room number. His response is to wink at her and grab my hand. Oh this could be an interesting day.

When we get outside he heads straight for a motorcycle, no not just any motorcycle, a Ducati. Holy Shit...I stop dead in my tracks. This man who walks around like sex on legs drives a hot ass bike. I'm so in trouble.

"Babe, Going to stand there all day and drool or are you going to hop on?" He pats the spot behind him. I try to glare and fail miserably. I jump on with a smile in place. Well you only live once right. I secure the helmet he hand me before I have a chance to decide what to do with my hand he pulls them firmly around his waist.

"Hold on hot stuff I want to bring you back in one piece" Of course this causes me to blush again which is not so bad with the helmet to mask it.

He pulls out onto the road and down the street. I realize I have no idea where we are going and I probably should have asked before we left. At this moment I can't find it in me to care. The breeze feels great against my skin. Tony's warm, firm body which I happen to be pressed extremely close to is an amazing feeling too. Between the incredibly sexy man and the incredibly sexy bike purring between my legs I realize I should have brought extra panties. All too soon the ride is over as he pulls up in front of a pool hall and shuts off the bike.

"C'mon sweet cheeks, we can grab some food and then" he raises a brow "I can watch your fine ass bent over a pool table" Wow he's kind of a jerk, A very sexy confident jerk.

"Ok but I suck at pool" I comment back.

"Even better" He licks his lips "Then I can teach you" I only nod. He may be a jerk but I'm finding it hard to adhere to the no sex rule when his voice is dripping sex.

"We will both have the classic burger and fries" he orders for both of us, that could get annoying

"Beer or Soda?" He asks me

"Water, please" the waitress nods and turns back to him

"And for you hun?" she purrs I mean I think she actually purred

"Coke" then he turns to me ending their conversation. "It's annoying as shit when people can't get a clue. I mean fuck I'm obviously here with someone" Although he's speaking to me, his rant is meant for the waitress who has still not left the area. She does seem to get it through her head though as she huffs and walks away.

"So does that happen often?" I ask

"Yeah ...I mean women find me attractive they always have but damn have some decency" He states smugly "You find me attractive right Babe?" Smug smile still in place

"For some reason I don't think you need help in the ego department. To answer your question, Yes I find you attractive. I also happen to think you can be an ass as well" I chuckle at his antics as he feigns hurt

"Are you saying I have a big head? Now how would you know that?" He chuckles as I choke. There is no missing that obvious innuendo. I just shrug. Time to change the subject.

Once the waitress returns with our food I decide to take a chance on the Q&A part of our time. I mean there has to be more to him then sex on legs right? Although, ahh mind out of gutter.

"So tell me about you, Tony" this causes him to groan

"OK, I ride a Ducati, I play pool and I like beautiful brunettes" He states. Well someone obviously doesn't enjoy talking about themselves

"Thank you for the compliment but that's not what I meant" I sigh

"What would you like to know, Baby Doll?"

"What your favorite color?"

"Really, that's your question?" I shrug

"I just want to know you"

"Brown" he states firmly

"Just like your brother" I state without thinking "Oh, sorry I didn't mean..."

"He's not my brother, we just come from the same family" He cuts me off

"Still, that wasn't fair of me. I am sorry. I shouldn't talk about him with you"

"Fuck it, At least we know there is no way your good at cheating" He winks at me again "Now finish up so I can watch your sexy ass at the pool table" I smile hoping I haven't ruined the day. Weird enough he seems quite unfazed with me comparing him to Masen.

We finish our food in relative silence. I am simply enjoying the view of the man in front of me. I never realized that one person could make eating so attractive. As soon as we are done we grab a pool table. He racks the balls and then breaks, sending the balls flying across the table making the one ball in the corner pocket. He lines up and makes the three ball in the side pocket. He misses when he tries making the two into the far corner. I have to admit watching him bend over the table was not half bad.

"Ok Babe, High balls go for it. Show me what you got" He smiles

"Remember I told you I suck" I remind him. He shrugs

"It's all good. We can't all be great" he winks. Ugh

I walk up to the table and make the fourteen ball in the side pocket, followed by the thirteen in the corner. Guess I don't suck so bad. I then notice the only shot I remotely have is the nine to the far left. This means I have to lean clear across the table directly in front of Tony. He seems to realize this as well as he leans back in his seat with a grin a mile wide.

"What's wrong Babe?" he questions innocently

"Nothing" I lie

I walk directly in front of him and standing on my toes I lean all the way across the table. I can hear his groan as I lean over. Feeling confident I turn to wink at him over my shoulder.

"You like to fucking tease me don't you?" he growls I swear I hear him mumble 'I hate fucking rules' feeling a little brazen I comment back.

"A little, like what you see?"

"Oh baby you have no fucking idea, the thoughts running through my head" he says through clenched teeth as if fighting an inside battle. This causes me to blush bright red.

"And that blush doesn't help" he grits out

We continue to play he helps me on difficult shots by placing his body right against mine. There is no denying the sexual tension in our corner of the pool hall. I decide we should play a game each shot made earns a question. I learn he is a doctor and lives in Seattle. He plays the guitar and prefers to listen to rock music. Of course he kicks my ass so he learns I wear a thong or no underwear at all, my bra cup is a full C and I am a nurse. That led him to ask if we could ever play doctor and nurse one day I laughed and said maybe.

We finish our last game and pay the tab, which of course I was told to put my wallet away. The waitress who seems to have not learned her lesson writes her number on the back of his receipt. I grab it from Tony crumple it and throw it at her getting it stuck between her way to obvious cleavage. This causes Tony to break out laughing. He throws his arms over my shoulder and asks her.

"Get the hint yet. Back the fuck off" he leans in and whispers in my ear "It's fucking hot to see you jealous like that its almost hotter than watching you bend over that table". I smack his chest and laugh as he leads me back to the Ducati. We climb on and head back to the hotel. He doesn't need to pull my arms around him this time I just put them there naturally pulling myself as close as I can.

We pull up at the hotel way too soon for my liking. When we are parked he tickles my sides causing me to jump off the bike almost knocking it over. I pull my helmet off trying to glare at him but failing as I am laughing. This causes him to laugh too. Once we reach reception he quickly smacks my ass.

"See you later Babe" he states. I look up at his lust filled eyes and get stuck. I lick my lips thinking how much I wish he'd kiss me. As if he is reading my mind his lips descend to mine. They move with so much passion it causes me to moan into his mouth.

This in turn allows his tongue to begin to dance with mine. Our tongues seem to fight for dominance. I feel him hitch my leg over his hip. I know this is way too much for a public setting but I can't find it in me to care. Until I hear a throat clear behind us. We pull away reluctantly and try to catch our breath. Its then I realize the throat clearing was Alice. I nod letting her know I will be right there.

"I'll see you soon" It comes out more as a question then a comment

"Absofuckinglutely" he winks I can't wait to see your sexy ass again" He grabs my ass pulls me to him and places a chaste kiss on my lips. Then he turns and leaves smiling the whole way out. I turn to Alice who I remembered is standing a few feet away. I'm waiting for the judgment and it must be written all over my face because I am shocked when she says

"Nope...no comment, I already told you I am here if you need me" I smile at her. She really is a great friend.

"Thanks" she shrugs it off

"So, dinner? Rose and I are going to a little place across the street. She should be down any second"

"Sure...You knew when I would get back?"

"How do you think I knew what you should wear. Or when I should break it up?" she giggles

"Bella, are you going with us to dinner?" Rose announces her presence

"Yep, I'm starving"

"Good we are going to the Italian place across the street" she informs me.

It doesn't take us long to get seated and order our food. We talk about our days and I bring Rose up to date on my recent dates. I tell them as much as I can about the dates leaving Victoria and her game out of it. Just like Alice she informs me that she is here if I need her. The only thing that she needs to know she says is "are they both hot? Or even attractive?"

"They are both seriously attractive and like complete polar opposites. They dress completely different and they have completely different interests. The only thing similar is their genetic make-up they have very similar features but apparently they are not brothers just 'come from the same family' I know I'm weird"

"Damn Bella, You go years without so much as one date, then bam dating two extremely and completely different men. Your freaky thing is good for you" Rose comments

"Yeah great" I say as sarcastic as possible

"Speaking of did you try your memory thing? I was able to see parts of your date. That was an interesting pool game" she winks. What is up with the winking?

"No, nothing happened and he had no qualms touching me. Maybe I have it under control"

"Huh...maybe it's a family trait and just doesn't work on them"

Maybe it is Victoria I think to myself "Yeah...maybe" I shrug

Rose changes the subject talking about tanning at the beach. She wants to enjoy more overly tanned buff men before heading home to her man child. I let them know that I will be busy for the next two days. They pout but both tell me they understand.

One more date with Masen. One more date with Tony. These next two days are going to be crucial.


	18. Chapter 17

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

I havent said it and I am truly sorry. THANK YOU for all your support and reviews

* * *

Chapter 17

"_Oh baby" he groans as he kisses my neck. His hand slides into my shirt. My skin is on fire everywhere he touches. Slowly his hand slides into my bra; he grabs my breast in his large hand. He's rough and passionate as he spins me around and claims my mouth with his. We become a mess of hands grabbing at each other everywhere we can, trying to get impossible closer. I wrap my hands around his neck and into his already wild hair. I give it a tug causing him to moan into my mouth. He hitches my leg over his hip. I can feel his impressive erection pressing into my core. I moan seductively as he finds my nipple through the fabric of my bra. I whimper as I feel him release my breast. It's only momentary as he grabs my ass and lifts me. My legs instinctively wrap around his waist. He turns and pins me between his hard body and the wall._

"_Baby, you make me so hard. Do you feel what you do to me?" He groans as he rubs his erection into me._

"_Y Yes, Oh god Tony" I moan in response. He gracefully removes my shirt and captures my nipple in his mouth. I start to move my hand between our bodies to give him some needed friction as I reach his impossibly had member..._

BANG BANG BANG

I jump up startled from the noise. Oh god. I wipe the sweat that has accumulated on my forehead. Holy hell that felt so real. I was just getting to the good part too. I'm sure Alice would appreciate the interruption since we are sharing a bed. I really just want to close my eyes and pick up where we left off. In all honesty that could have been embarrassing. I'm glad I woke up.

BANG BANG BANG

"Get the damn door, Emmett" Rose yells from the couch. I laugh out right obviously she's not awake. I shake my head and get up to answer the door.

"Morning, Miss" the bell boy says cheerfully

"Morning" I yawn

"I have a delivery for Miss Swan. I was instructed it is to be delivered at exactly nine am" he smiles "I apologize for the wakeup"

"Um...Thank you, I'm Miss Swan" I hold out my hands for the package_._ He hands me the package and walks away, wishing me a pleasant day.

I sit down on the edge of the bed and open the box. Inside is a beautiful pair of silver designer heels. There is also a navy blue halter evening gown. The dress is accentuated with a bead design around the neck and down the front. Then I notice the most beautiful tennis bracelet I have ever seen. At the very bottom is a note addressed to me. Slowly I open the note.

_My lovely Bella,_

_This gown is for our dinner tonight. Please wear this along with _

_the shoes. I gave you a bracelet to wear this evening simple and _

_beautiful just like you. We have reservations at Seven. I cannot wait_

_to see what you beauty will add to this gown._

_I am very much looking forward to spending the day with you._

_Please meet me for brunch at the beach where we spent our_

_first day together. I will be patiently waiting at Ten._

_Until then, Love_

_Masen_

His sweet words make me feel like I am floating. I pull the gown out and hold it against myself. I twirl around with a little squeal. On my second spin I glance at the clock and realize that it is already nine-thirty. Kicking my but into gear I grab my clothes and run to the bathroom. I shower quickly, not bothering to shave since I had done that yesterday. I put on a pair of jean shorts and light blue button up shirt with a black tank underneath.

It doesn't take me long once I make my way to the street. In less than ten minutes I see Masen and smile. He wrings his hands and smiles back. He is too cute when he's nervous.

"Morning Bella, you look beautiful" he says as he leans in and kisses my cheek in greeting.

"Thank you Masen. What is all of this?" I wave my hand at the elaborate spread on the blanket.

"Brunch" he smiles and takes my hand "Would you care to join me?" I nod. He leads me to the blanket and allows me to sit. Once he is seated next to me he begins to open the containers. Inside the containers reveals Strawberries, whip cream, cheese cubes, small crackers, grapes and finger sandwiches.

"This looks really lovely, Masen. Did you make all of this?"

"Yes" he chuckles "It doesn't take much to make finger sandwiches. I just wanted to make something nice for you"

"I love it, Masen. It's perfect" I lay my hand over his on the blanket and squeeze gently. He blushes. Adorable

Masen takes a strawberry and dips it into the cream and offers it to me shyly. I open my mouth and take a bite moaning my approval. I notice out of the corner of my eye how Masen squirms a little as I swallow. I then offer him a bite of cheese. We continue to feed each other until we are both full. As we sit much closer together then when we started I lean a little into him and ask our plans for the day.

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned for today?"

"Of course, we are going to clean up here and head to the Zoo, if that's something that would interest you"

"Absolutely" I squeal "I have wanted to go to the Zoo since we got here. I didn't think I was going to make it actually" He smiles a grin that lights up his whole face.

I help Masen pack up our amazing brunch. Then we grab the remaining food and blanket and head to his car.

"Masen" he stops putting the stuff in the trunk and looks up at me "You look very handsome. I don't remember telling you that when I got here" he blushes again and waves it off.

"Nonsense, I'm nothing compared to you" he may be shy but he definitely has a way with words. I don't think I have ever received so many compliments.

We finish loading the back of the silver Volvo. He rounds the car in time to open the door for me. When I am fully seated he grins and closes the door before proceeding to the driver seat. The radio is on quietly and I hear the soft sounds of Debussy. The drive is quiet and comfortable as we make our way to the zoo. I enjoy a little of the sights but more then not my eyes end up on Masen. Just as we pull into the Zoo parking lot my phone beeps with a new message.

**Who sent the beautiful, incredible, so not something I could ever get you to buy shoes and dress-Ali**

**Masen. It's for dinner 2night-B**

**What time? U know Hair/Makeup?-Ali**

**Don't U kno? *wink-B**

**NO * sniffle *-Ali**

**around 5. I guess-B**

**K. we will be here at 4. In case lol-Ali**

**Luv Ya-B**

**U2-Ali**

I get so caught up I hadn't realized how rude I was being. I turn and fill Masen in on the conversation I just had with Alice. At least he doesn't think I am hiding anything.

"I'm glad they like the dress" he chuckles

"Masen, it is beyond beautiful. Thank You so much"

"No problem, Love. I saw it in the window when I was walking and knew you would make it look even better than it did on the hanger" and swoon. Always the right words.

We make our way to the admission gate. I pull my wallet out and try to pay only to have Masen shake his head and chuckle. When we get inside and he tentatively reaches down and grasps my small hand in his larger one. I smile up at him and shift to intertwine our fingers.

We slowly glide through the Zoo. Starting at the Urban Jungle where we see Giraffes and Rhinos. Next we travel through the Outback. Here we see Kangaroos and Camels. It is in the Elephant Odyssey Exhibit I learn that Masen was scared of Elephants when he was little.

"Really?" I ask him

"yeah" I decide this is the perfect time to see if I can see for myself. I stop him and sit on a bench. I put his other hand in mine and look into his eyes.

"Please, tell me about it"

_WHOOSH_

"_Mommy, no"_

"_Son, they won't hurt you. I know they are big" she coos while stroking his hair. Wow his mom is beautiful._

"_Ok, Promise" I look up at her. I can feel the tears in my eyes_

"_I do sweetie" from the reflection in her sunglasses I can tell little Masen is super cute. He must be about Six. He gets in line for the 'Elephant Ride' as the sign states. He waits patiently. When he is next in line I can feel his anxiety creeping up. Then the elephants come to a stop. The one closest to me collapses with the child still on top. He screams which causes a scream to escape Masen and me as well. The kid falls out of the harness of the now sideways Elephant. He is fine but the Elephant doesn't get up. Or move._

"_Mommy, what happened to the Elephant" he says between sniffles._

"_Oh Baby, I don't think he was taken care of properly. He was probably sick." she tells him softly as she guides him away from the still Elephant and out of line._

_WHOOSH_

"Every time after that when we went to the Zoo, I skipped the Elephant exhibit with no complaint from my Mom." he says as I come out of his memory

"Oh, Masen. I am so sorry"

"Huh, Oh yeah. Thanks. I'm no longer scared of them though."

"That's a good thing because they seem really taken with you" I laugh. I notice they have all come to stand towards where we are seated.

"They look healthy. Right?" he sounds so much like that scared little boy.

"I think so. Hey enough break we have more Zoo to go, Let get moving" I stand and guide him away

We continue to look around talking about the animals. The sounds of the Zoo are amazing. You can almost hear the animals conversing through their enclosures. We stop at a snack bar and get something to drink. We both use the restroom. They are few and far between. I use this time to text Ali.

**Freaky talent works but only when I try to-B**

**So like U have to force it?-Ali**

**yep I think so-B**

**that could b a good thing-Ali**

**No kidding. G2G-B**

"Hey" I say as Masen comes to sit on the bench where I wait for him "Before we leave, I need to get some souvenirs" I say as we start walking again.

"Ok love, I really want to see the monkeys first they are my favorite" I shake my head and laugh at the big kid. I reach over and intertwine our fingers. It just feels right.

"Mine too" I admit after a second. He laughs a full out laugh and it sounds like music.

"We have a lot in common" he states proudly

"We do, Don't we?" I mention as a passing thought

By the time we reach the monkeys Masen is bouncing around like Alice after espresso. He looks so carefree and innocent, almost childlike. We look at every Monkey enclosure with great detail. Smiling and laughing the whole time. Even when walking through the tight crowds he never lets go of my hand. We both hold on tightly.

"I think I liked the Gorillas best" Masen sighs at the end of the Monkey enclosures.

"They were so relaxed and just laid back. All they did was watch us as we walked by"

"I know it was almost as if they were people watching" I laugh because he is exactly right.

As soon as we get into the gift shop we start picking up little things.

"Aw, look at the monkeys they are hugging" I comment as I pick it up. Leah may try to act mature but she will love this.

"Just like a girl" mumbles Masen. I laugh. It may be wrong but I have decided not to tell them about my children. No need to bring them into this until I know how it all will work out. I really want to keep them out of this and I have no idea how far Victoria's reach is.

I end up grabbing a Tiger for Jake and a couple T-shirts. If Masen figured out I was grabbing children sizes he hasn't let on. I grab a stuffed Elephant and a couple of adult T-shirts, one for myself and one for Masen. I go to the register and notice that Masen is still perusing the shelves.

It allows me to be able to pay for the gifts without a fight. Masen glares at me from across the room when he realizes that I went to the register without him. Then he smiles and brings his own purchases forward.

"You were sneaky, paying while I was still shopping" this causes me to laugh out loud.

"Sorry, I wanted to get you a gift. You can't pay for your own gift" I put my hand on my hip and mock scowl

"For me? Why?"

"To remember today and hopefully create some new good memories" I pull the stuffed Elephant out of the bag. He grins from ear to ear. Then leans in a kisses me ever so gently and sweetly

"Thank You, that was very thoughtful of you, Love" I don't know where my new nickname came from but I have heard it a lot today. I really really like it. I truly love hearing him say it.

"Where to next?" I ask as we climb back into the Volvo. I want to spend the whole day with Masen. As much time as I possibly can. I know we have dinner planned but it's only like four o'clock right now. Alice and Rose do not need all that time to torture me.

"To the hotel, I want to give you time to get ready" I know I look like a child but I pout. "I know love, I don't want to be away from you either" he sighs

'Then let's swing by Starbucks on the way. It will give us a little more time. I will honestly be ready by Six-thirty even if we don't get to the hotel until Six" I smiles hopefully "Please save me from some of my friend's torture" I plead. Before he even has time to answer my phone alerts me to a new message.

**Grande Caramel Macchiato 4 me and Rosie THANKS-Ali**

I laugh out loud. Guess we are going to Starbucks but when I look at Masen his brow is quirked in question. I don't even know if Masen or Tony are from my new world. How do you explain something like 'My pixie fairy friend can see the future and knows we are going to Starbucks' How do you even approach a subject like that? I don't know. So I just shrug.

"The girls want coffee as well" I tell him. He smiles

"Let me guess, Alice saw us going" What? How the hell?

"How? What? Why?" I stutter out

"I can maybe read minds" Huh... I look to see him as red as a tomato.

"Maybe?" Wow, I try to think of everything I though today.

"Well, I say maybe because for some reason I can't seem to hear you" he seems quite embarrassed by the confession.

"Wow, Really?"

"Yeah...it's different for me. Also very nice, it gets annoying always knowing the answer before the voice has even said it" I smile. I could not imagine being able to read minds. Memories are things that have already happened. There is nothing there I can change or alter. Minds are the here and now. Always running. I can at least trigger mine. "You don't seemed freaked out" He almost whispers

"I'm not, I have been through a lot this week" I again shrug "Now had you said you could read my mind , I would have freaked, my mind is a whole new world of crazy recently" that gets a chuckle from him.

"Aren't they all" he taps the side of his head. I can almost see the wheels turning like he is trying to figure out the whole mess were in. Maybe he's stuck in this without choice as well.

"Masen, I know we can't talk about any of this" I wave my hand between us and then around hoping he catches my drift "Just know I am trying to figure it out. I can't lose you or anyone else" I hope he understands what I am implying

"Love, Promise me one thing?" I am only able to nod as I see the tears glisten in his eyes "Don't lose yourself. If it comes down to it, I would give myself for you" I feel the tears running down my face. How can he say that? We have only known each other for the length of two dates, yet I know exactly how he feels.

"I can't promise that" I whisper

He parks the car. Then I see a side of Masen I didn't know existed. For a minute he looks seriously angry. Then the anger fades as quickly as it came. He grabs my face and wipes the tears that are still flowing with his thumbs.

"You have to promise" He begs "Please, Love" no louder than a whisper. I nod not trusting my voice. "I need to hear it, Bella" I choke back a sob. My voice is hoarse as I say

"I promise" I cry some more knowing not only did I make a promise I might not be able to keep but that he cares enough for me to make me promise. He wipes my tears and sweetly kisses my lips.

"No more tears Love. Let's enjoy the time we know we have" he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes like at the ZOO. I nod and try to fake my own smile. He quickly exits the car and comes to open my door. Walking in hand and hand we order our and the girls coffee. I glare at the barista as she tries to write her number on his cup. Unfortunately for her she writes it on mine.

I simply inform her in a rather loud way, that although I am flattered I don't go that way, I prefer my man. I grab Masen's hand and drag him out tomato face and all. I get into the car and laugh causing his already red face to turn even darker. He's a good sport and laughs with me though. Before long we arrive at the hotel. I promise him I will be ready by Six-thirty no later.

"I will miss you" I state sincerely

"Me too, love" he whispers in my ear while hugging me close. I stand on my tip-toes and kiss him. It's sweet and sensual as his lips move with mine. It's also entirely too short. He pulls away with one of his genuine smiles.

"I will see you very soon, love" with the parting comment he backs out of the hotel door.

In the elevator on the way to my room I finally allow myself to fully cry. The pressure of this whole thing is really getting to me. How am I to make this kind of choice? I know I can't give up but emotionally I don't know how much more I can take. I am so lost in my head I don't realize when the elevator stops on my floor.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Rose asks as she rushes to me. Her voice dripping with concern.

"Today has been the perfect day" I wipe my tears

"Tonight will be the perfect night, I see it" Alice tells me knowingly

I can only nod and trust her. I follow them to the room and jump in the shower. Bella make-over her we come.


	19. Chapter 18

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter 18

The hot shower feels great on my muscles. Wether the soreness is from walking all day at the ZOO or from the stress of my reality. At first I try to think of how I can fix all of this but in all honesty until my next day with Tony I wont have all the information to process a choice. With that I decide to stop over thinking and enjoy the rest of my day with Masen. He deserves that, my full undivided attention.

I only brought in my panties and robe. I knew since I gave them permission they will want to doll me up before putting on my dress. Neither one questioned me when I plopped down in the chair they just got down to work. They stayed quiet while Rose curled my hair and left it half-up but half-down. They stayed quiet as Alice did my make-up. She used subtle barely there colors that brought our my natural features. In the end you could barely tell I was wearing make-up. They still stayed quiet as I slipped on the dress and heels. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I don't think I ever looked so beautiful. Masen did an excellent job.

"Wow Bella, he did good. That dresses incredible on you" Rose comment effectively breaking the silence. I hand the bracelet box to Rose she puts it on my wrist.

"He did" I smile "He did a great job" I was going to enjoy my night. He planned this wonderful day for us it was only fair to put my mind on hold and enjoy it.

Just then the rooms phone rang letting me know that Masen was waiting for me downstairs. Six-twenty-five. He was just as excited as I was. I thanked the girls for all their help and turned to leave.

"Whoa, Whoa, not so fast" Rose charged after me "We want to see his face when he sees you" with an eye roll from me we all head down to the lobby. As soon as we step out of the elevator I find Masen.

"Holy Hell" I blatantly stare. There standing in the lobby is Masen. He is wearing a black tux. Tux with a white shirt and dark blue tie. I usually don't like the colors dark blue and black together. On him they look amazing. He looks up and notices me staring turning slightly pink on the cheeks.

"Wow love, you look incredible. Beautiful doesn't even cover it"

"You look very handsome yourself, Masen"

"Thank you, Shall we?" he extended his arm for me to take. In true Bella fashion I go to take a step towards him and trip over air. Masen leans forward and catches me with ease. I look up at his sparkling eyes as he looks down at mine. A smile graces both our faces. With a small kiss he rights me back on my feet still holding my arm.

"Thank you"

"Anytime Love, We must go I don't want to be late...God evening ladies" I had totally forgotten that Alice and Rose were there. They both have an awed look on their faces as they smile and wave before taking their leave. We make our way outside to the waiting limo. I look over at Masen and he shrugs.

"Wow, Masen this is to much"

"Nothing is too much for you, I want everything to be perfect" he comments and climbs in behind me

We ride to the restaurant in relative silence. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean into him enjoying the comfort being in his hold gives me. I sigh in contentment. In roughly twenty minutes we pull up in front of a restaurant named Salvatores Cucina Italiana. The place is incredible.

"Cullen for Two" Masen informs the hostess

"Of course, Mr. Cullen please follow me" she responds. I am pleasantly surprised that I don't have to put her into her place as she is very professional. I catch her admiring the man Im walking with but in a polite and discrete manner. I really can not blame her as he is definitely something to admire. I notice as we reach the table he pulls out a chair gesturing for me to come sit in it. I have never met a man with such amazing manners. The waiter comes over as soon as we are seated.

"Would you like to start this evening with a bottle of wine?"

"Yes, the Tenuta San Guido, Sassicaia, '03" Masen tells him

"Wonderful choice, Sir. I will be right back with that"

Masen turns to me to ask if I have decided what I want. I tell him I would really like it if he orders for me. That way I will see if he has been paying attention to our conversations. Plus I like to see Masen when hes a little less shy. He agrees without reservation. The service here is impeccable only a second later the waiter returns with our wine.

"Have you decided what you would like?"

"Yes, To start with may we have the Varieta Mista di brushette?"

"Very well, I put that right in and be back shorty to take the rest of your order" Masen nods

"Love are you alright?" he quirks his brow as he notices my slightly flushed face

"Uh huh...its very much a turn on to hear you speak italian" this causes us to have matching red faces.

"I.I only know enough to order, Love" he stutters a little causing me to smile

'thats ok worked just fine' I mumble to myself. I look up when I hear Masen choke. Oops guess it wasn't to myself after all.

"Sorry" I whisper

"Its ok. Im glad that you are able to find me attractive. I am just not use to it is all" Somehow I have a very hard time believing that. All the attention he gets. I don't get a chance to respond as the waiter returns to take our order

"Would you care to place your order?"

"That would be fine, Se will have the Spaghetti alla bolognese con porcini and I will have the Ravioli al burro e salvia, Thank you" Yep there goes my panties I think to myself. Who knew hearing him speak Italian would be such a turn on. The waiter left, breaking me from Italian lust induced haze.

"Love, tell me something about you that no one knows" Masen ask

"Ok, lets see. When I was Seven I stole two tubes of lip gloss from the drug store near my house. When my Mom asked where I got them I told her Alice gave them to me" laughing Masen tells me I was a rebel. Even though I was Seven I am still not proud of my moment as a thief. "I was Seven, My Dad told me I was not allowed to have real or play make-up until I was twenty" I defend myself

"I understand his presumption. As beautiful as you look tonight I am sure to be the envy of every guy here. I could only imagine if I had a daughter I would feel the same way"

"Masen" I scold playfully. I attempt to swat his hand but he grabs it and begins to rub soothing circles in my palm. "Your turn tell me something no one knows"

"Hm, Ok I love my job as a doctor. Its what I am good at I have a need to help people. I find the work to be very rewarding. Secretly though I have always dreamed of being a concert pianist" I don't know why it shocks me that he plays piano but it does.

"Really? Will you play for me sometime?"

"Absolutely, we we leave here there is a little Jazz bar down the street. We can go there if you would like" he shrugs but you can see the excitement in his eyes

"Yes, I would love to" all of a sudden I am done with dinner and very excited for the rest of the night.

"I was hoping you would say that. This is something I really wanted to share with you"

Are meals arrive and we eat the wonderful food. We continue to share little bits of each other with the other and carry on a casual conversation. It only gets a little awkward when I ask why he feels he needs to be a doctor

"Sweetheart" he sighs "Thats not something I can talk about right now" Im slightly confused he always answers my questions. "I promise to tell you later. Ok? Just know I am not trying to hide anything from you"

"I think I understand, It just caught me off guard for a minute. You have always answered anything I ask with out a second thought" Its then that I realize this is probably something he literally cant talk about. Damn Victoria. How am I supposed to get to know someone if they aren't able to answer my questions.

"Thank you for understanding" he releases a shaky breath. The waiter then comes back asking if we would like dessert. Masen informs him we are goon that we already have dessert for later. We pay our bill and by we I mean Masen. When we leave the restaurant Masen wraps his arm around my should. I snuggle in close and put my arm around his waist.

"Do you mind if we walk? Its only down the street?"

"Thats fine Masen, Just don't let go" I practically whimper.

"Never Love, Never" he whispers into my ear

True to his word the Jazz bar is at the end of the street. Its a small little place with a wonderful atmosphere. Everyone inside sits and listens as different people take turns showcasing their talents. Masen pulls out a chair at a nearby table and asks me to have a seat. Then he goes in search of the manager to find out how he goes about playing for me. I watch as he talks to the bar tender then walks over to the man currently at the Piano. They have a quick conversation. I notice Masen hand him something I can only assume is a gracious tip for the use of the Piano. I notice that Masen seems nervous. He has his hands shoved in his pockets and is rocking back and forth on his heels. With a pat on the back the man vacates the piano bench and leaves it to Masen. He winks as he walks by me to the bar. Masen sits at the bench and turns to smile at me. Then the sounds of the piano float to my ears. Its a beautiful vaguely familiar melody. He plays with such passion. I listen carefully to each note he plays. You can almost see the feelings rolling off the keys. When the song gradually comes to an end he locks eyes with me. Even as people come up to comment on the performance his eyes never leave mine. Since he seems stuck in the people I get up and make my way towards him. As soon as I am within reach he grabs ahold of me and places a chaste kiss on my lips. Its so unlike Masen but exactly what I wanted.

"That was so beautiful" my voice full of emotion. He is an amazing artist.

"Im glad you think so. I um wrote it for you" I gasp

"for me?"

"Yes love, for you only you. Never anyone else. Hey, lets et out of here we still have dessert"

"Ok" is all my voice or Mind will allow me to say

He says his 'Thanks' to the pianist and the bar tender and leads the way out. We get back into the limo and without direction the driver heads to our next destination. Its fitting that the limo stops in front of the beach. Not just any beach but the beach we have spent our last two mornings at. It has become a special place for us and a special place for me in general.

"We are having dessert here?"

"Yes, I feel this is OUR place now" that sounds wonderful "I thought we could share some Vanilla cake with Chocolate icing. Some of both our favorites" he smiles

"That sounds lovely Masen" this has truly been one of the best days of my life. We take turns feeding each other little bites of cake. While sitting on OUR blanket at OUR spot on the beach. The stars light up the sky above us. The waves crash onto the beach a few yards from us. All of that makes this an extremely intimate and romantic end to an incredible day. We finish up our cake and Masen glances at his watch with a sigh

"We have to leave soon" he states sadly

"I don't want to" I sound like a petulant child yet, I cant find it in me to care.

"I know, I agree. There is one thing I want to try before we leave" Masen scoots closer on the blanket. He places his hand on my cheek. I lean into his warm hand. He smiles at me and leans in placing his soft lips on mine. Our lips move in tandem with each other in a soft passionate kiss. I open my mouth and allow his tongue to dance with mine. Neither of us fight for dominance we simply let them dance together. We continue like this for a few minutes or hours as I have lost all sense of time, until we both need to pull away and breathe.

"Wow" is his response as we catch our breathe

"That was the perfect end to an amazing night. Thank you, Masen"

"No. Thank You, Bella. We must be going now"

"I know" I sigh

We gather up the blanket and get back into the limo. Its only a very short drive to the hotel so I snuggle in close to Masen as soon as we sit down. I feel the tear in my eyes as soon as I see the hotel.

"None of that love" He wipes the tears I didn't realize had spilled over

"Im sorry, I just don't want to say bye"

"Were not" he vows "Just until we meet again" he leans over and kisses me one more time before he reaches and opens the door.

"Until next time, Masen" I hug him tightly to me

"Until next time, Love" he sighs. He hugs me tighter for a second then lets go

"I have to leave"

"I know" I kiss him quickly and walk inside.

From inside the door I watch as he tries to calm his breathing and climbs into the limo. His eyes lock with mine before he shuts the door and I can see the unshed tears glisten in his eyes. I know I need to keep myself together but its so hard. I may never see Masen again and that thought alone can bring me to a weeping mess on my knees. I hear a throat clear behind me and turn to see Alice.

"Are you ok, Bella?" I see the uncertainty in her eyes

"Yes" I lie "That was the most romantic date I have ever been on I don't think I could dream a more perfect date" I smile because at least that part is true. In true Alice fashion she doesn't push.

"Ok, good. Ready to go to sleep? I can see you have a very busy day tomorrow"

For a second I had totally for got I had a date with Tony tomorrow. I must find a way to be able to give him my full self and leave my emotions of today at home. Then I start to think of all the possible days Tony could plan.

"Your right" I chuckle "Who know what Tony has in mind for tomorrow" Although I am shifting my mind towards Tony, I still cant help one last look out the door to where Masen and the limo have pulled off.


	20. Chapter 19

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter 19

I wake to a pounding on the door. It startles me from my sleep yet Alice and Rose are still out cold. I yawn and stand up as the pounding sounds again.

"I'm Coming" I yell

"Damn Bella. No need to vocalize it. Take that shit to the shower would you. "Eww" Rose states rolling over. I have learned that Rose half asleep is hilarious. I need her around more mornings maybe I would wake in a better mood.

I open the door to the room service staff. I thought they were supposed to announce their presence. That way we could ignore them. She smiles brightly. I guess she loves her job. I however am not a morning person. She rolls a cart forward.

"Your breakfast as ordered. There are three plates, three coffees and also a package underneath. Have a wonderful day Ma'am" She turns and leaves. Shocked I roll the cart in the room. Both Rose and Alice sit straight up.

"Coffee" they shout

"Yeah looks like Tony ordered us breakfast" I shrug. As they get up and make their way albeit slowly to the table

"He may be my favorite, I think I may love him" Rose announces "You know a little less then Emmett" she shrugs not at all concerned.

We eat quickly and greedily sucked down our coffee.

'What's in the package?" Alice asks

"Don't know hand it to me" She passes me the box. I open it and see a new outfit. I pull out a pair of grey skinny jeans and a block corset top. I laugh that is definitely a Tony bought outfit. Alice hands me a note

**Babe-**

**I have a lot planned for us today. I want it to be an awesome day.**

**So hurry up and eat. This outfit is for later. I figured you could**

**wear it with those black chucks you love so much.**

**Throw on something sexy and meet me down stairs at 10:30**

**Don't forget a hair tie. I will be waiting for your sexy ass.**

**And the rest of your gorgeous self**

**Till then think of me.**

**-Tony**

Oh my. I smile I am really excited for today. I know it will be completely different then yesterday. I can't wait to see what Tony has in store. I do feel a twinge of sadness knowing that Masen isn't here but I remember I promised myself I would give my full self to this day.

"So we will be here to help you get dressed. Seems like a family trait to send clothes. I think I could really get along with these men" Alice comments

"Ok, same time. We will have to see about coffee though" I go into the bathroom and throw on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top.

"Alright Alice, Anything I need to know"

"Um...Nope" She pops her 'p' "Have fun and don't forget the hair-tie"

"Uh huh...well see you guys later" I wave at them. Rose waves from the couch where she laid right after finishing her breakfast.

I get down to the lobby and see Tony leaning against the wall.

"What no personal wakeup call today?" he smirks

"What no fucking way. If I saw you in your PJ's I don't think we would leave the hotel and we would definitely be breaking some rules" then he mutters 'Damn rules'

"Alright" I blush "Enough out of you it is too early for all that yet" he laughs reaches over and grabs my ass like a handle bar steering me into the diner.

"Not my fault that certain parts of mine have a mind of their own around you"

"You are too much" I giggle

"Coffee Babe? I need a wakeup call of my own"

"Yes please" I smile "One cup is never enough in the morning"

He leans his hip against the counter. He orders two coffees. I see my usual diner waitress eyeing him then she looks to me and smiles

"I will just get her usual" she tells Tony

"Damn Baby come here often?" he laughs

"Tony, that sounds like a really bad pick-up line" he shrugs

"Did it work?"

"Yep, I'm all yours for the day" he frowns slightly and if I hadn't been starring at his mouth I wouldn't have caught it. With one hand around my waist he pulls my body flush with his. He smirks and leans down to my ear.

"That's right baby and I plan to make the most of our time together" I can't help the shiver that runs through my body when he whispers in my ear. His voice is practically dripping sex. This could be a very long day and Damn I forgot my extra panties "Nice, I like it. We are still in the hotel if you want to go grab some" He smiles his crooked grin at me. I slap my hand over my mouth. Guess my filter turned off towards the end of my mental chanting. I can feel how red my cheeks are.

"Oh god, I said that out loud" I ask already knowing the answer but hoping he will lie and say he can read minds too and that he head mine. No such luck occurs

"Yeah, it's alright. Show these fuckers that can't take their eyes of you, that I am the one that gets to make you feel like that. Not them" He growls the last part

"Oh god" I groan how embarrassing, not only did I say it out loud I said it loud enough for others to hear.

"Just Tony Babe, Not God" I smack his arm causing him to crack up laughing. I reach over and grab our coffees off the counter and walk out not even waiting for Tony. "Sorry Babe" he runs up behind me "You have to admit that was one hell of a compliment to me. They don't even know we haven't fucked. Yet"

"Yeah, Yeah. Pain in my ass. Where too?"

"You wound me Babe. Didn't you like all those women thinking you had your wicked way with me? All jealous they want what you have?"

"Huh...never thought of that" That could be a good thing maybe I should unintentionally let things like that slip more often while in Tony's presence. I can't stay mad at him, Asshole. I slip and smile

"There's my sexy, smart, kick ass girl"

"Asshole" I say as I smack his hand resting on my hip

"Trying to turn me on with the dirty talk, cause its works you know"

"Just where to Tony?" I try to change the line of this conversation

"Cab and we should hurry" he states looking at his watch

Tony hails a cab that just seems to be waiting for him on the corner. We climb in and Tony gives the address to the driver. I don't recognize it then again I'm not from here so that's probably why.

"So want to give me a hint to where we are going?" I chance knowing I most likely won't get an answer

"Nah, but it should be hella fun" Wow that's a great clue. Note the sarcasm. "C'mere Babe" he pulls me so I am basically in his lap. When I give him a questioning look he shrugs "What I like being able to touch you"

"Me too, Tony" I sigh. It's really hard to stay mad at him. He does make it easy for me to get mad but for some reason I can never stay mad at the cocky, sexy man.

He smiles as I watch out the window. I notice his eyes are trained on me the whole time but I enjoy the passing scenery. I notice that we have left the city and are pulling into a small airport. I am thoroughly confused. Does he think I am going to jump on a plane and take off with him? I am pretty sure that would be against the rules. I guess my confused face shows so Tony tries to ease my fears.

"What's wrong babe? Haven't you ever wanted to jump out of a perfectly good plane" he asks calmly

"WHAT?" I shriek, Yeah way to ease one fear and kick in a totally different one "We're skydiving?"

"Yeah...you good with that?" He checks

"Um...It's on my bucket list. I just never thought that I would ever actually do it" Our thoughts are interrupted by my chiming phone.

**Its ok Bella, I have seen it you will land on solid ground alive-Ali**

I smile this thing Alice has going on could really come in handy.

"Ok. Let's do it" I am super excited now that I know we don't die on the way down.

"Ha, there's my fearless hell cat"

We go inside and talk to the instructor. They inform us that we must jump attached to an experienced and trained flyer. Since neither of us is trained it means we will not be jumping together. It does sadden me I can't be attached to Tony but I prefer us alive to dead so I follow the rules. That's when we see the two men walk out of the back room. They look almost military. This is when the instructor introduces the men as our jump partners.

"Alec, will jump with you Tony. Frank will jump with Ms. Bella here

"Hot Damn sounds perfect to me" Frank announces loudly. I hear a growl come from Tony next to me.

"I. Don't Fucking. Think. So...Do you have any women that can jump? If not fuck this we will find something else to do" I can feel the irritation rolling of Tony in waves

"Calm down Tony" I say looking into his eyes as I rub my hand down his chest. It seems to relieve some of the tension but it doesn't change the fixed glare Tony has on Frank.

"Babe, I can't stand the thought of another man with his hands on you. Fuck that" I could tell it wasn't up for negotiation it was a female jump partner or leaving. Alec cuts us off.

"Actually we don't have any women currently on staff here. However my sister is here and she is a trained jumper and has taken people up before. She is trained through us and the military. I could ask her to jump with us instead" With Alec's statement I can see the remaining tension fade from Tony.

"That would be great, Thank you Alec" I tell him. He nods and disappears through another door in the large room. He comes back not a minute later with a smiling blonde.

"Hi, I'm Jane. I would never turn down a free jump. You also won't be my first buddy jump. So are we doing this?" I look over at Tony who has seemed to have settled. He nods and grins.

"Well what are we waiting for then" Jane claps

We go change into our jump suits. Tony offers to pay extra to Jane for agreeing to jump with us. Alec and the Instructor have other ideas. They have decided that Frank needs to learn how to watch his mouth and He will be paying his cut to Jane for our jump. As we load up into the plane I am shaking. I'm not sure if its excitement or nerves.

"Scared Babe" Tony yells over the noise of the plane

"I think I am more excited. Although, I do hate planes" Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would go skydiving but with Tony here. I feel safe.

"Next time I suggest something that kind of info may be important" He shakes his head still smiling

"Ok, were about ready. First Jane will jump with Bella then I will jump with Tony everyone good?" Alec shouts at us. We all give the directed thumbs up and get into position I find myself making sure that Jane is double checking all our straps. Once they finish checking the restraints she moves us to the jump point. I make sure to look over and check that Tony will indeed be behind us. Tony leans forward and places a kiss on my lips.

"Ready Babe?" I nod enthusiastically. Jane smiles as big as mine, with a thumbs up we jump. Just like that we are free falling through the sky. I feel so free like nothing else matters but the fall. I glance over at Tony and Alec and see huge smiles on their faces. I can only guess mine looks just the same. Tony winks just as Jane tells me to pull the shoot. We slow our descent towards the large X painted in the field below. We land with a thump.

"My bad Bella, Are you ok? We came in a little steep" Jane questions

"Yeah just a scratch I think. Where are the guys?"

"Right here babe. You came in a little fast are you guys alright?" He looks me over and notices a little wet spot on my knee.

"Just a scratch I'm sure I will be fine. That was awesome" I attempt to distract him. He continues to look at my knee. And smiles up at me

"We will take care of it back at the airport" I nod

"Seriously though, that was so much fun when can we go again?" I ask hopeful

"Whenever you want Doll" I don't even need to look up at him I can hear the smile in his voice.

We jump into the waiting Jeep that is to take us back to the Air strip. Tony rubs my leg the whole way back being careful not to hit my knee. When the car stops we get out and go to change out of the jump suits.

"Hey Babe" Tony calls from the women's room door.

"Yeah"

"Can I come in. I want to take a look at your knee" Aww who knew Tony had a sweet side. I unlock the door and tell him to come on in. I guess it's a good thing that Alice suggested I wear boy shorts today.

"Jesus Baby" Tony groans " are your pants?"

"I thought you wanted to look at my knee" I shrug. I'm honestly a little prod I got him all worked up.

"Shit that's right" he tries a few times to remove his eyes from my half covered ass before it actually works "Lets me see"

It is indeed just a scratch. I tend to fall a lot so a scratch is the least of my worries. He rubs his hand over my knee. It starts to feel quite warm and then he moves his hand from my knee. I look down at my knee and gasp. The scratch is no longer there just a little bit of dried blood. There won't be a scar or even a scab.

"Wow, Thanks" I state still a little shocked "That must be a nifty trick to have as a doctor" he laughs

"Yeah it is. I can only heal minor injuries though. No major trauma. Only a few minor breaks, bruises, cuts that don't hit arteries that kind of stuff" he shrugs again like it's no big deal.

"That's still really amazing. How did you learn you could do that?" I decide now would be a good time to see if I can see his memories as well. As he starts to tell his memory I grab his arms and look into his eyes.

_WHOOSH_

"_Alright Son, play nice" I __hear __a blonde man say to me_

"_Ok, Dad I will" I say as I run off to the play ground_

"_Hi" I say to a little girl on the playground_

"_Hello" she replies shyly_

"_Wanna climb the monkey bars?" Little Tony asks_

"_Sure" smiles the cute little girl with dark hair. She looks vaguely familiar._

_The little boy looks over at his father a foot away and I can see the reflection of Tony in the glasses. Wow this family has some strong genes. He looks very similar to Masen. He smiles a crooked grin the same one Tony still has and runs to the monkey bars._

"_Can't catch me" he teases the girl_

"_Yes I can" she climbs as fast as she can. Her little foot slips on the bar causing her body to twist and fall. Hitting her head on the bottom bar._

"_Oh,no" He looks at his dad talking to another man and quickly climbs down to the girl. "Wake up" he whispers while cradling her head in his lap. He noticed the gash on the back of her head and rubs his hand over it. I can feel as his hands warm up and her head stops bleeding. The little girl sits up and notices all the blood on Tony._

"_Daddy" she yells. Both men come rushing over. They immediately notice the blood on Tony's hands and pants._

"_Son, are you hurt" The blonde man leans down and asks_

"_No Daddy it's hers" He points to the girl now in her father's arms_

"_Like father, Like Son" The other man says as he rubs the still wet spot on the girls head_

"_Seems that way doesn't it" the blonde man beams_

"_Dad, what happened?" Tony voice comes out shaky_

"_Let's go get some ice cream and I will explain" His father says ruffling his unruly hair_

_WHOOSH_

"That's how I learned I could do that. I was seven" Tony finishes telling me his story

"Do kids usually get their powers that early?"

"Depends on the kid I guess. It also depends how strong their line of power is. I'm not sure if there is a difference depending on if you are full witch or half" he shrugs. Huh, half witch does that mean Leah and Jake could have powers too?

"Alright Babe put your pants on before I lose the last of my control" I stand up to grab my pants "Hot Damn your ass looks hot in those boy shorts" he groans. I giggle

"Out Casanova, I need to get dressed"

"Alright hurry though hot stuff I'm starving"

I quickly throw on my jeans and fix my ponytail. I go back out front and see Jane, Alec and Tony all standing around his bike.

"How did you get your bike here?"

"I rode it here this morning. Then took a cab to the hotel" he winks "I wanted to be able to drink a coffee on the way here"

"Oh Ok, Thanks again Jane I appreciate you jumping with me"

"No problem, Sorry again for scratching your knee on landing" She says sincerely

"It's all good now Tony took care of it" I wink at his smirking face

"Alright Babe, let's go I'm hungry as shit"

I jump on the back of the bikeand secure my helmet. I don't wait to be told I wrap my arms around his waist securely. I allow my helmet to rest against his back.

"Fuck, he is hot on this bike, between the hot man and the vibrations I will be beyond turned on before we make it to lunch" I say to myself. That is until I hear Tony laugh.

"Babe, there are speakers and headsets built into the helmets. Your compliments are wonderful but can they wait until we stop. You're creating an uncomfortable problem up here" he says smugly

"You ass you could have told me ahead of time"

"I didn't even think about it. You were so quiet last time" he chuckles

"Oh well, too late to take it back now" I sigh

"For future reference I really like when the word fuck comes out of your pretty little mouth" he states which in turn causes me to groan

"Just Drive, Tony"

"Ok Sexy"

It's silent the rest of the way to the restaurant. We pull up in front of the Hard Rock Cafe. The place is incredible. The walls are lined with memorabilia. Part of the ceiling had these amazing stained glass designs. We were seated by a waiter which I was thankful for until I heard Tony growl and noticed the waiters roaming eyes.

"Easy Tiger. Not so fun to watch is it?"

"What?"

"Watching a person ogle someone you're out with"

"I will knock a fucker out"

Either the words or the cold tone of Tony's voice seemed to effectively scare the kid away. He basically ran back to another table.

The scared waiter returned a few minutes later and took our drink order. I ordered a coke and so did Tony. We ordered the Hard Rock nachos as a starter. When that came out we ordered our meals the Local Legendary Burger for Tony and I got the Classic Six-ounce burger, which was the same as Tony only way smaller. We kept up our small talk through lunch we talked about the skydiving experience and how we both wanted to go back soon. We told stories of working in the health care field. To anyone else it was probably not an appropriate lunch topic. To us it was just a normal conversation.

We finished our meals fairly quickly and went into the gift shop. I got a purple lemur for Leah and a Blue one for Jake. I found a little Hard Rock Cafe first aid kit and T-shirt for Tony. I also grabbed T-shirts for Alice, Rose and myself. Tony thought the lemurs were comical and laughed the whole way to the check out.

"I'm paying for my gifts, Tony" I stated firmly to him and the cashier. I was bound to pay for at least this on my own. I haven't been able to pay for anything since the dates started.

"Ok Babe, Whatever you say. I want to enjoy today not fight. I'll pay you back eventually" his smirk is equal parts sexy and irritating.

I somehow manage to stuff all of that into the storage seat on the bike.

"What do we have planned next?" It's only going on three-thirty. I seriously hope he has more planned.

"Well I thought we would be a little longer at the skydiving. Eventually we need to go change"

"Exactly how long do men think women need to change?" I am offended that both Tony and Masen thought I needed two hours to change for the evening

"From Experience? It could take all day" he shudders

"Then I am not most women, I need an hour at absolute most"

"No shit? Well fuck, want to hit the arcade down the block? I will kick your ass in some need for speed" he asks

"Sure, but I am actually pretty god at that game" I state proudly. I have played Jake in that game probably close to a thousand times.

"We'll see" he smacks my ass and goes down the street.

"Cheater" I laugh as I chase after him

We play three games of Need for Speed where I proceed to do the ass kicking. Tony denied my request for a fourth game and made me play some ninja game where he did kick my ass. We finished with a Bike racing game. I almost fell off the plastic bike twice causing Tony to laugh so hard I won that game too. We laughed and trash talked and had an all-around good time.

"That so wasn't fucking fair, you cheated"

"Uh...No...You were laughing so hard you didn't see that I had caught up and passed you"

"I give it to you, Next time I will kick ass" he smirks

"Promises, Promises" I yawn feeling bold I smack his ass and take off towards his bike. He catches me twenty feet out the arcade door. I yelp in surprise as he throws me over his shoulder and continues to jog up the block.

"Put me down" I manage to get out between giggles

"Ok" he says evilly and drops me pining me between is body and the wall.

The kiss starts out chaste. I pull his hair and tug him to me when he tries to pull away. I can tell from the seductive growl he enjoys me pulling him to me. He hitches my leg over his hip and grinds his very impressive package into my center. I can tell this is quickly getting out of hand and we are about to cross some line neither of us want to cross right not. Stupid rules. A passing couple is our saving grace.

"Kids these days, they have no decency" this causes us to laugh and pull apart

"Let's go before I rip off your clothes in the middle of San Diego" he backs away from me. I nod because I am still trying to catch my breath.

Once in the hotel lobby Tony informs me I have forty-five minutes to get my ass dressed or he is coming up to get me. I simply walk away adding a little more sway to my hips then usual

"Tease" he yells

"You love it" I respond

"Damn straight now hurry the fuck up" he winks

Again I see Ali taking in the scene before her. She smiles when she sees my happy face

"Hurry Bella, we only have forty-four minutes"

"OK Ali, let's go" I shake my head at my hyper bouncing friend

Like yesterday I jump into the shower and prepare for the torture known as Alice and Rose.

* * *

I love to hear your thoughts let me kno


	21. Chapter 20

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter 20

Alice decided my eye make-up should be a little darker today since the outfit was edgier. She had gone and bought me a nice pair of boots with a small heel. I think she was more excited than I was. Not to mention she pulled the 'I saw you in them' card. After that there is no point in arguing. Rose had sympathy for me and simply left my hair down and curled it a little. For that I was grateful. I noticed it took all forty-five minutes to get ready. I rushed down to the lobby as quick as I could.

Tony was leaning against the reception desk laughing with the guy behind the counter. He looked incredible in his black jeans that hugged his ass to perfection and his dark grey shirt undone at the top letting you see just a slight dusting of chest hair. When the hotel employee notices me walking up he stops mid-sentence and stares at me. This of course causes Tony to turn towards me. His eyes widen and darken as he takes in my appearance. I walk up and stop a foot away from him.

"Damn baby, throw those fucking chucks away. Had I known how unbelievably sexy you would look in those boots...just damn" Tony attempts to get his thoughts together.

"I think that was a compliment. So, thank you" I say shyly

"Yeah Baby, definitely a compliment" He wraps his arm around my waist and we turn to leave. I don't know if it's Tony or the fact I feel as sexy as he tells me I look but I turn to the employee still gaping behind the desk and wink as we walk out the door.

"Babe, you stay at my side tonight. I can only imagine the thoughts running through other men's minds tonight. That very well may be a good damn thing" Raising his brow I realize he is dead serious

"Ok" I relent "I promise, where are we going tonight anyways?"

"A little club not far from here. Twilight Eclipse" he mentions. I groan "What babe, bad choice" he questions looking worried

"There's this guy sleazy guy at the door that gives me the creeps" I tell Tony. He pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear.

"No one will fuck with you, I'll knock their asses out" he holds me impossibly tighter "Babe, I promise, I will do all I can to protect you" His voice is strained and I know he is talking about so much more than just beating up a sleazy bouncer at a small club. I stop and place my hand on his chest right above his heart. He seems to calm slightly with just a touch.

"I know Tony, you have proved that to me already" I look at him dead in the eye so he knows I'm serious.

"Bella" he sighs, I'm momentarily taken back because I am not sure I have ever heard him call me Bella.

"Yeah" my voice barely above a whisper.

"Promise me something?" As soon as the words are out of his mouth I start shaking my head. He grabs my face making me look directly in his eye. "Fuck" he sighs "You have to promise me" he stares hard at me trying to find the right words "Promise me that...that if it comes to it...between you and me...Save yourself" I don't move. I don't speak I just stare. His voice grows louder and frantic "Fuck, Bella. Promise me. Then let's go inside and dance our asses off" I chuckle at the sudden outburst. Again I make a promise I might not keep.

"I promise, Tony" Twice now I have made the same promise. One that as the days go by, I'm pretty sure I might break.

"Good" he nods. He grabs my ass "I can't wait to get this ass on the dance floor"

We were only around the corner from the club when we stopped so it takes no time to get to the door. To my dissatisfaction I notice the same bouncer from my Birthday. He still looks as creepy and gross as before.

"Hello, Birthday girl. I was wondering when you would come see me again" he waggles his eyebrows suggestively

"I think not Dude, She's with me don't even fucking think about it" Tony seethes. Looking at tony he smirks

"Yeah...Dude, I'm pretty sure we are at capacity here. Once this one comes in" he nods towards me. Tony pushes me behind him protectively.

"Well then, I guess it's a good damn thing we have a private room reserved. Names Cullen. Do your job and look it the fuck up" Tony snaps and as soon as the bouncer realizes that Tony indeed has a room reserved he changes his tone.

"Right, Cullen. Go on ahead" He doesn't even bother with checking our ID. He just opens the rope and motions us forward.

We walk silently to our reserved room. I can tell Tony is still tense from the events leading up to getting here. Whether it be our talk or the bouncer. I reach for his hand and squeeze it assuring him I'm right here with him. He smiles a crocked grin and leans down to whisper over the music.

"Fuckers lucky, if I didn't think it would ruin our night. His ass would have been laid out on the pavement as soon as his eyes made contact with your body"

"I know babe, I know" I say rubbing his hand trying to dissipate the anger from his body.

"Good, now let's shake that sexy ass" laughing at his change of tune I throw my head back.

"You really are obsessed with my ass aren't you?"

"Nah, Babe. It's a great ass and all but I'm pretty much obsessed with all of you" I shake my head

"Sometimes, you are a complete ass. Yet somehow, you know all the right words to get me all bothered" I say before processing what it was I was saying

"Fuck Doll, Don't say shit like that to me. Especially when I can't do anything about it" I blush when I realize that one comment caused a not so little problem.

"My bad" I giggle

"It's all good, Come over here and sit while we wait for the drinks I ordered"

"What drinks?" I squeak. I need to keep a clear head otherwise I may seriously jump him and mess this whole fucked up situation more.

"Damn straight, that's why we are only having one"

"Mouth filter. Ugh. I don't know why I can't control it around you" I mutter embarrassed at my lack of self-control.

"I love the honesty, I hope you never find a way to control it" he shrugs unfazed

We each get a beer and relax. Before long Tony jumps up off the sofa and grabs my hips.

"Come on Babe, Time to dance"

"Here" I gesture around our private room.

"Hell fucking yeah, I'm not sharing your ass with all those nasty bitches down there" he points out the glass window to the dance floor below.

"Fine, if it keeps me from having to watch all those women undress you with their eyes"

"Agreed" he smirks. Cocky bastard

We dance song after song. Laughing and relaxing into step with each other. His hard body pressed against mine. Dancing with Tony is much better then dancing with Rose or Alice. I just seem to fit into his body. Each song bringing our bodies closer to each other. I turn to face him and feel his erection pressing into my stomach. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I moan in appreciation when his tongue slides against my bottom lip. As our tongues begin to dance as our bodies were doing minutes before, I instinctively hitch my leg over his hip. This earns a groan from Tony as he deepens the kiss further. I fist my hands into his hair and try to bring him impossibly closer. He backs me up until I am flat against the glass window. As he moves from my lips to my neck, I realize this is getting out of hand and quickly. When his lips connect to the spot behind my ear I can't find it in me to care. I grab his face and pull his lips back to mine I kiss him with all the passion I can muster. Tony grabs my ass and lifts me up, my legs as if having a mind of their own wrap around his waist. He walks us both to the small love seat and sits down. I slowly rock my hips into his feeling his erection grow what must be painfully harder.

"Oh god" I moan "Tony we have to stop" I pant still rocking into him

"Fuck that, you feel too good" he moans. Returning to my neck. Oh god I have to stop this.

"Tony" I say. Coming out more like a whispered plea. "We can't"

"Fuck Babe, I know" he rests his head in the crock of my neck. I lightly run my fingers through his hair. Wanting to still touch him in some way.

"Babe, that's not helping" he chuckles. Lifting his head I can see his lust filled eyes. He lifts me up and sets me on the couch next to him. He walks over to the cart in the room. He closes his eyes and sighs then turns around and offers me a drink.

"Water?"

"Yes please"

He fills up two cups and brings one to me. He sits next to me and puts his arm around the back of the couch. I lean into his side and sip my water. Tony is unusually quiet for a few minutes and then takes a deep breath.

"That was fucking hot. I could get used to that. I'm glad you were able to stop because I was a lost cause. Who knew there was a sex kitten inside that innocent exterior" he jokes effectively cutting the tension in the room.

"Ouch" I feign hurt "you thought I was a prude?"

"As much as you blush...who knew?" I laugh and smack his chest causing his water to spill into his lap. I crack up laughing

"Guess that's as close to a cold shower as I can get, thanks doll" His eyes light up with humor. Then sighs.

"It's time to go babe"

"I know" I pout

"Don't do that, it's really fucking sexy"

"I'll try to remember that"

We leave the club walking back mush slower than we had on the way there. I hold Tony's hand as tight as I can. We don't talk we just walk. As if knowing I am about to lose it, Tony pulls me close and tucks me under his arm and holds on tight. We arrive at the hotel much sooner than I would have liked. Tony looks down into my eyes. Then up at the stars I can see the turmoil behind his eyes.

"Babe, just remember...no matter what...YOU kick ass. I enjoyed the fun we've had" he stares directly into my eyes. One hand going to my chest "I will always be here for you" I try and try to hold back the tears I feel filling my eyes. The last two days have just felt like good-byes.

"I know" I sniffle "The same for you" I place my hand on his chest right above his heart

"I need my tough girl, none of those fucking tears" he wipes my cheeks "No one is good enough to make you cry"

He leans down and kisses me with so much emotion it causes me to cry again. He pulls away leaving me wanting more. Pulling me in close for the most emotional hug I have ever had. Tony kisses my head and whispers.

"Not good-bye, Doll. Until later" he doesn't wait for me to reply. He simply walks away. Shoving his hands in his pockets and looking up at the night sky. Although, before he turned to go I caught the tear sliding down his own cheek.

I barely make it through the lobby and into the elevator before I collapse to the ground. I have never been more glad for an empty elevator then tonight. On my knees in the hotel elevator I sob. I cry for Tony, for Masen, for my children, for my family, for my friends and finally I cry for myself. All these people will be affected by the decisions I make. I hear the elevator ding but I make no move to stand. I feel two sets of hands as they lift me and help me into the room.

"How" I say still crying

"I saw you needed our help. We haven't pushed this whole time but maybe it's time to let us in" Alice encourages

"She's right Bella, we might not be able to help physically but our ears still work. Sometimes all you need is someone to listen" Rose adds sitting me on the couch. I sniffle maybe they are right. Maybe they are the key to figuring it all out. Maybe just maybe I can talk myself through this decision.

"We. Need. Coffee." I say between hiccups. I take a deep shaky breath. 'My tough girl' Tony said "Lots of coffee. It's going to be a long night"

I promise, I will figure this out. There has to be a way. Life can't be this unfair.

Can it?

* * *

I wish I had a good reason why this update was late but I got nothing...;) Let me know what you think. I love and appreciate all the comments you guys give me.


	22. Chapter 21

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter 21

Rose went down to the lobby where thankfully the diner brewed us two pots of coffee. They even allowed us to borrow one of those self-service pots as long as we returned it in the morning. They told Rose we were the best customers they have had in a long while. Apparently we tip way better than the usual guests. Rose retuned with the coffee and all the cream and sugar we could possible need. I was definitely going to leave them a wonderful review on the hotel website. We all grabbed a cup and settled onto the floor around the coffee table. I dried my remaining tears because the water works only recently halted. I steadied myself, then began my story.

"Ok, all this started at the clinic" They gasped "That's where I met Victoria" they watch me intently as I tell them about my first encounter with Victoria. Then how I thought I had seen her at the club the first night here. I also explain how she was the old friend I told them about when I went MIA on the beach at the beginning of our trip. I proceed to tell them that she is the one who let on who I might be and about the fact I was adopted. She was the one to insist I would have powers and for some reason I listened. When I explain it was her who sent me the necklace Alice gasps.

"How would she have gotten that necklace? if it's a family crest?"

"I don't know, I haven't even gotten to the worst part. Alice are you familiar with the name Victoria Hunter?" I ask hopefully. With a shake of her head I sigh "Well, apparently she is a soul sucking bitch" I seethe

I tell them she took me onto the beach where I got my first glimpse of Tony and Masen

"She told me that, on the beach was my true love, I thought she was full of shit" I scoff. It's easy to be mad at Victoria but when I start to think of Tony and Masen the tears well in my eyes "Then I met them. Masen and Tony are the most amazing men I have ever met" I sniffle "They seem to be able to see me. The real me. They bring out a side of myself I didn't even know I had. They make my heart beat faster" I sob "I have until tomorrow to decide which one is my true love. Which one my heart truly lies with"

"What happens to the other, the one you don't pick" Alice whispers almost as if she already knows the answer

"They...Die" I choke out a new round of sobs

"I will kick her sorry, think she's better than everyone else's soul sucking ass. Who the hell does she think she is? GOD? Oh hell no" Rose stands like she's going to go track her down.

"Wait Rose, It still gets worse. She is allowed to do this. It's an agreement that was made between her father and My biological one" I grit out "He allowed this" I mumble

"That's sick, Who the hell is this guy?" She throws her hands in the air in frustration.

"I have no idea" I state honestly

"Shit, Sorry. Bella I'm sorry that's not helping. Me being pissed at the bastard" She calms herself and sits back down.

"It's ok, It's a lot to take on. Trust me"

"No kidding" Alice states

"Ok, So one step at a time. What do you have to work through first?" Rose asks

"The guys" I sigh "I have to find a way to save us all" I vow

"Is that possible?" Rose questions

"Probably not but I have to try" I can't leave either Tony or Masen to the cruel Bitch. "Guys, the rules state I can choose two. That means myself and one guy or both guys" I tell them they look at me with scared expressions

"Bella, No" Alice mumbles "That is not an option. We either figure it out or you chose a guy got it?"

"Yeah"

"Wait, Alice can you twinkle and see something?" Rose turns to look at Alice with a dead serious face

"Who the hell do you think I am Tinkerbell?" She shakes her head "Bella, I can't see tomorrow at all"

"I didn't think you would be able to. It would have been nice though" I shrug slightly defeated. I steel myself and again try to work it all out. "Ok, let's split up. Rose search the internet for Victoria Hunter. I don't think we will find anything but it can't hurt to try right?" she nods "Alice call Jasper maybe he can help. Maybe he has heard of Victoria, or someone like her." Rose freezes with the laptop half open

"Why would Jasper be able to help?" she asks innocently

"Oh, he's from our world too. My destined mate" Alice smiles brightly

"Whoa, are you telling me that big strong Jasper is a fairy. Jasper blonde, broad shoulders, cocky smile, occasional southern accent, football lover, my husband's best friend. That Jasper is a fairy?"

"Yes" Alice quirks her brow. Rose chuckles

"Don't tell Emmett" she opens the laptop shaking her head

"She's right, Emmett will have a field day when he finds out. She nods her head and grabs her phone. I can tell when he answers her call from the giggle that leaves her mouth. That's the southern drawl giggle. I grab another coffee and get to work on a list of pros and cons. If I have to choose, a list is the only way to do it.

**MASEN:**

**Romantic**

**A gentleman almost to a fault**

**Vanilla his favorite ice cream**

**Italian his favorite food**

**Like classical music**

**Plays piano**

**Incredibly shy**

**Unaware of the female attention he receives**

**Dazzling smile**

**Well Mannered**

**Mind reader**

**TONY:**

**Outgoing**

**Possessive in a good way**

**Likes Rock music**

**Plays guitar**

**go with the flow kind of guy**

**video game lover **

**Ignores the female attention he receives**

**Obsessed with my ass**

**Treats me as if I can do anything**

**Amazing cocky smirk**

**Has a healing touch**

They are complete opposites in almost every way. Although they do have some similarities.

**BOTH:**

**Live in Seattle**

**Practice medicine**

**favorite color brown**

**Incredible family genes**

**Selfless**

**Protective**

**Amazing men**

I go over the lists adding thing I remember. At some point I close my eyes to picture them both hoping I can find a meaning to all of this a meaning to an end that will allow all three of us to walk away.

"_Bella" they say in unison_

"_Masen, Tony. What are you doing here?"_

"_Bella" Masen starts_

"_You know the answer Doll" Tony finishes_

"_We trust you Bella" they say in unison "With all our heart"_

"_Just think, love" Masen tells me resting his hand on my cheek_

"_You can save us all" Tony places his hand on my other cheek_

"_All of us, Bella just think" they say as they fade into the white mist rising from the ground_

"_Who are you kidding, Bella" She cackles_

"_Victoria, you can't do this" I cry out_

"_I already have, you already know I won. Why fight?" she smiles "I always win"_

_Her eyes turn black as she flies towards me. I scream_

"NO" I sit up sweat running down my face mixing with the tears I cried while sleeping. I look around and see everyone passed out, Rose against the laptop and Alice half in half out of bed phone still in hand. I see the clock states it's already nine am. Those girls really are the best friend and sister I could ever ask for. They gave up their last night of vacation to try and help me figure this out. Unfortunately it seems neither found anything or they would have woken me. My phone chimes.

**Decisions, decisions hope you have your choice. Meet me at noon. In the penthouse**

I gasp and another one comes

**ALONE..or the deal is off and I keep them both**

I know there's no way they will allow me to go alone especially after everything they have learned. I need to leave before they wake. I pack my stuff quietly and write them a letter.

_**To my sisters,**_

_**I know when you wake up and find this letter you will be pissed. If the roles were reversed I would be pissed too. I need you to understand. I love you both so much and I couldn't allow you to be put in harms way. I must do this on my own. It is the only way. I packed my bags so that you do not have to. Please bring them with you to the airport. I intend to meet you there.**_

_**I wish I could tell you I have it all figured out. I don't. Know that I will not give up and I am working still to figure out everything. Please promise that if I don't come back. You will get on that plane you will go home and be there for my children. Let them know every day how much I love them. How much I care for them and want the best for them. Make sure they are happy and loved every day of their lives. Talk to them about myself and their father. If I'm not there to do it. Tell My Mom and Dad I love them and understand. Tell Emmett he is the most amazing big brother and I love him too. Tell Jazz that I love him like a second brother.**_

_**If all goes well I will see you at the airport. I hope I can be strong enough to figure it all out. If I don't see you soon know that this had been one of the hardest decisions in my life. I appreciate all you have done for me. Staying up all night trying to figure this out. Also in life in general. I have always had you guys there to be my saving grace through the good and bad. I appreciate it all. Everything you have done my whole life.**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALICE AND ROSE**_

_**Bella**_

I leave the letter on the table with my room key. I glance back at them still sleeping and take the coffee stuff out the door. I now have an hour before I have to meet Victoria and after dropping off the coffee stuff I head out the front door.

I pass the spot on the beach that Masen claimed would always be ours. I pass the club where once held the memories of creepy bouncers now holds the memories of an incredible make-out session with Tony. I am more confused now then I have been my whole life. Even more confused than Victoria's confession on the beach.

I walk back into the hotel through the rear entrance hoping not to see Rose or Alice. I get into the elevator and push the penthouse floor. When the door opens I walk out into a hall way the door ahead open. I walk into and almost empty room. I see Masen in a chair unconscious a few feet away Tony is unconscious in another chair. In the middle is a stool. I assume that is to be my spot.

"Ah, Miss Swan" The man with the pony tail walks out into the center of the room "I am James" he is as creepy as the first time I saw him in the club "My wife has been waiting for you" He gestures for me to sit in the stool.

Victoria struts in and sits on a couch across from me. She smiles at me. I stand possibly to show defiance or possibly because all I want to do is run from the room.

"Bella, How nice to see you" I don't respond. I could live my whole life with never seeing her again. "Ok, then on with it...Making choices is hard...what is yours?" she asks sweetly

I close my eyes to reflect on what exactly is going on right now. Making choices.

* * *

I know, I know I suck for leaving it at that. I think a cliffy is important every once and a while. We have all been waiting for the desicion but I promise the story does not end there. Until next time let me know what you think. Its ok to yell. I will share a secret, my Mom reads this story she is the one that got me into it and even if she does not review here believe me I hear it directly from her mouth. I cant wait to hear what she says when she reads her update and realizes I called her out. ;)


	23. Chapter 22

SM own twilight. I just enjoy borrowing the characters.

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter 22

So here I stand in front of the women who has drove me crazy for the last two weeks. This was all a game to her; a way to gain something she desperately desired. Not only was my life in the balance but I held the life of two very different men whom I have come to care for very much in the last week. Only two of us could survive. Could I save the lives of these men and sacrifice myself? Thats what I had asked myself all last night. If I let them live my children grow up without a mother. Could I do that to them after they have already lost their biological father? There has to be another way. If only I had more time.

"Ms. Swan" her voice laced with venom."Its time to choose. Who shall you save?"

As quickly as my brain will I process all the information I have received about these two men I have come to love. WAIT. To love, thats it I love them both.

"I have my answer"

"Well, Go on." she smirks. She thinks she has won this twisted game of hers. Only I am smarter. My new found talents don't hurt either. I square my shoulders and stand up taller turning to look directly at her.

"I choose..." then I stop. "You already know it's impossible for me to choose between them" I tell her "You have made it impossible. Masen is the perfect gentleman. He's sweet and kind and truly cares about other people. Tony on the other hand is fun loving and outgoing he wants to make sure everyone involved has a fun time" I sigh remembering all I have come to learn of these two. In the short time I have known them "There lies my problem. I can't choose because I love them both" I say with conviction

"Well then Miss Swan, Is that your choice?" she says with a knowing smirk

"I came here fully prepared to ignore my promise to both of them. I came here prepared to sacrifice myself..." I pause letting her think she has out- smarted me she's wrong at least I hope.

"See as I was walking around town this morning I was remembering all I know of these two. It was in this room that I realized I have had my answer all along. This whole time." I smile sweetly

"Enough, Chose now or I will call it off and take what I already have"

"Very well, I choose to save myself and them" I point to the two unconscious men on either side of me. Victoria opens her mouth to respond but I cut her off. "I love them both combined they are the perfect man for me. Sweet, Kind, fun loving, exciting and protective. They are two halves to a whole combined they are my true love" I know I hit the nail on the head from the screams coming out of Victoria's mouth.

"HOW?" She screams "I never loose" she seethes

She advances towards me quickly as her eyes darken. I put up my hand to soften the blow only it never comes. All I hear are Victoria's screams when I look at her I can see red seeping through her blouse on both sides of her collar bone.

"You Bitch, You cut me" she screeches standing to come again. Only James is faster he makes it to me as I defend myself.

"I never touched you" I say defensively

I throw my hands out smacking into James arm. He roars and stumbles back gripping his arm to his chest. It's Victoria who runs to his side. I notice his arm is indeed broken.

"Enough" an authoritative voice announces. I turn to the left to see an older man walking out of one of the other rooms

"But Daddy" Victoria whines. The man simply shakes his head and walks up to me.

"Isabella, you have certainly exceeded my expectations for you. You must excuse my daughter she has been playing this game a long time and until this instant she has never been defeated. However, a deal is a deal" he turns to Victoria "Victoria, you will release Mr. Cullen. Soul intact. That was the deal" She huffs and stomps her foot like a two year old. While the older man ignores her pleas.

"Fine, only because I hope to see you soon Miss Swan" she scowls. Her tantrum apparently over. She turns to Tony and Masen.

She mumbles some words and waves her hand the lights flicker out, I never take my eyes of the spot where they guys were. When the lights return to normal the guys are gone. In the middle of the rooms lies on man, one unconscious man. The two men I have come to love are gone and only one man remains. I rush to his side. I know that this is Masen and Tony combined. He has reddish brown almost copper hair. The perfect mix of the two men I love. It seems wild and untamed just like Tony. His face is serene and childlike in his sleep just like Masen. I'm interrupted from my admiration of the man by a throat clearing. I notice Victoria and James are no longer here only the older man remains.

"He will wake shortly, all his memories will be intact" I look from then man in front of me to the older man

"Who are you?" I ask

"My name is Aro, Dear" he states

"Why did you help me?"

"I was the one to make the deal with Denali and I am the one responsible for making sure those deals are kept. I did not truly believe you were a Denali when Victoria stated she had found you. I had to see for myself. Although, Denali is not the name you carry. You do carry some of the Denali traits" I stare at him shocked

"What do you mean the Denali traits?"

"That my dear is not my question to answer, I am intrigued to know though who your mother is?" he asks

"I don't know? Until this week I would tell you Renee but now I don't know"

"Huh" he muses "Interesting indeed, I do hope to see you again my dear. You are a very interesting creature indeed. It takes a special person to be able to see through Victoria's game. You are the first." With that he turns and leaves.

I notice that the room is no longer empty but back to looking like a living room. The penthouse is no longer a dungeon looking scene but a warm living space.

"Wake up baby" I coo "We have a plane to catch" I say while stroking his hair. His eyes begin to flutter, they open and close. He sits up abruptly startling me. He looks around the room furiously. His eyes finally landing on mine. I place my hand on top of his. He gasps. In a matter of seconds he has grabbed my and placed me in his lap. He holds me in a tight embrace.

"Bella" he sighs "How did you know, love?"

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer

"That is a story for the plane. Right now" I pull back slightly so I can look him dead in the eye "Right now I would like to know the name of the man I am in love with?" he laughs. It's such a wonderful sound

"Edward, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" he smiles

It then I realize I have heard this voice before. It's the voice of the gorgeous man in my dreams. I sigh in contentment. His looks definitely match the voice. He is the man from my dreams my soul mate.

"Where are Victoria and James?" he asks

"They left along with Aro" I state

"Love, did they hurt you?"

"No, Edward. I won remember"

"Right a story for the plane I forgot" he mumbles into my hair. He breathes in the scent of my hair as I breathe in the scent of his skin. A quick glance at my phone tells me we are indeed late.

"Edward" I sigh "Come on, we have a plane to catch"

"Bella" he states. I look down at him after standing up "I love you too"

* * *

So yeah :) Calling my mom out did not get her to review. I have a new reader which happens to be my neighbor so I am sending off the next chapter to my pre-reader. She is usually very quick with it so as soon as I get it back I will post an extra chapter for my neighbor, Not my mom. Let me know what you think so far. At this point we still have a lot for Bella to deal with. So many unanswered questions. For those of you that guess right did it meet your expectations?


	24. Chapter 23

SM owns everything. I just borrowed the characters

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

No your eyes are not tricking you this is an extra update. I will update as usual on Friday.

* * *

Chapter 23

We pull up at the airport. The cab ride was quiet but I found myself having to constantly touch Edward. Almost as if reassuring myself I had indeed beat the bitch at her game and walked away with my true love. It's amazing knowing that in the blink of an eye I have found my one true love. When the cab stops Edward climbs out never releasing his grip on my hand. He helps me out and into his arms. It seems Edward is having a difficult time letting me go as well. He places his bag on his should and smiles down at me as we walk into the airport. A sudden thought occurs to me, how am I going to explain Edward to my friends. How does one explain that she is bringing home a man they never met?

"Crap, Edward" I stopped in the middle of the airport. "You don't have a ticket. What if none are available? I don't think I can be away from you right now" My voice sounding panicked

"Relax, Love. I have a feeling we will be just fine" He smiles his crocked grin. In that moment I can see Tony. Slowly in starting to see both Tony and Masen features in Edward. "Incoming" he whispers next to my ear.

"BELLA" Rose yells. I smile preparing for the scolding I know I am about to get. Alice and Rose rush over.

"Hi" I say unsure

"What are you doing standing here? We have a plane to catch. They don't just wait around you know?" Rose states, then turns to walk back from wherever she came from. I can't move I was prepared to be yelled at but nope she just comments on the plane. Huh?

"You're not mad?" I ask still stunned

"What?" Rose stops "Why would I be? You left a note. Plus The Pix could see your future when we woke up" she states as if it's the simplest explanation in the world. Guess we made a believer out of her.

"Love, Alice has a ticket for me. We really do need to hurry" Edwards comment catches Alice off guard.

"How did you..." she looks at him confused, Edward just taps his temple and smiles.

Quickly we make our way through the gate and board the plane. Alice and Rose take the seats behind us leaving Edward and I alone in our row. I didn't get scolded by Alice either but she does ask for a full report when I have some free time.

After take-off, Edward and I settle into easy conversation. It's as if we have known each other our whole lives. He's simply easy to talk too. He eventually explains that whiles he doesn't remember the soul splitting itself; he remembers every detail of when he was split. Victoria did have control over his soul which allowed her a direct link to Edwards mind and our conversations. That's how she was able to enforce all the rules.

"Now, Love tell me how did you figure it out. If I am not mistaken I heard her state you were the only one that has." he probes gently. I sigh, how you explain that you guessed based on your gut and it worked.

"There's only one true love. I loved both Masen and Tony equally, neither one more than the other. I fell for both men in an insanely quick amount of time. I stayed up all night trying to figure it all out. In all honesty though it wasn't until the exact moment I said it that I realized it. I kind of let my gut do the talking. It was then I realized Tony and Masen combined would make the perfect man for me. I didn't know how or if it was possible. I'm truly glad it was" I smile

"Wow...If it didn't work?"

"Nah, let's not talk about that" I rub his thigh. By the look that crosses his face he knows I was prepared to break my promise to him.

"Hey, do you know anything about Charles and Renee Swan?" I take a chance that maybe if I am adopted that someone from the world might know my parents. At the mention of my parents' names I feel Edward tense.

"Why" he asks. Concern is written all over his face.

"I'm Isabella Swan, Apparently I am not biologically theirs and I didn't know if maybe they were part of our world. That maybe you knew them?" he smiles

"Love, I think you need to talk to my parents. I don't really have the knowledge they do but I have heard of Charles and Renee Swan."

"Oh, Ok...Would that be ok. I mean are you willing to introduce me to your parents?" My voice shakes as I ask.

"Of course, I love you. So will they" He states like it should have been known we would be meeting.

"Really?" I ask shyly

"Yes, really" he chuckles moving a piece of hair from my face.

For the next few minutes we sit in a comfortable silence. Just holding hands and relishing in each other's simple touch.

"Edward?" I know there is at least two things I need to tell him about before we land.

"Yes, Bella" he looks down at me with his smiles still in place.

"Do you like children?" I question

"I should certainly hope so. Otherwise, I would be a pretty bad pediatrician" he jokes

"Oh, yeah. I guess that's true" I stumble with my words. Edward reaches down and with a finger under my chin tilts my head up to face him.

"What is it Bella?"

"Well, I have children. An eight year old daughter, Leah and a four year old Son, Jake" I tell him and notice his expression change. Oh god. This is exactly what I feared. He can like children but not want any of his own. Or want to date a woman with children. How could I be so stupid? His soft words bring me from my internal melt down.

"Do you think they will like me?" I look at him and see Masen the shy, timid man.

"Edward, they will love you. Just like I already do" I smile and rub his hand which he has been wringing in his lap.

"Will you tell me about them?" he asked shyly

"Of course, Leah's my daughter, has apparently started to notice boys" I giggle when I hear him groan. That simple gesture proves he will be a good father figure "She's a pretty laid back kid unless she's arguing with her brother and then all bets are off. Jakes is a typical four year old boy. Loves to be active and would rather be outside then in. More importantly he's my trickster. His favorite hobby is tricking his sister and me" I giggle and tell him about it.

Jake, Leah and I were all in the back yard. All of a sudden Jake starts screaming. Thinking he's hurt Leah and I rush over. When we get there all I can see is the snake attached to his leg. A million things run through my mind. From is it poisonous to how do I remove it. This causes both of us to scream along with Jake. My dad comes running full speed across the yard to help Jake. Never stopping to calculate his own possible injury. Without a second thought he grabs the snake and starts hysterically laughing. Leah and I look at him like he has lost his mind. Then Jake joins in the laughter. That's when we catch on that the snake wasn't real.

"You miss them don't you?" Edward asks

"Yeah, I really do, I have never been away from them this long"

"If you don't mind my asking, where's their Father" I freeze at his question but it's a fair question and deserves a truthful Answer. I tell him all about Sam's death.

"I never saw it coming" I mumble

"Huh, Well I guess it could happen" He sounds a little off "I'm sorry for your loss none the less" He leaves it at that. Leans over and kisses my forehead as the seatbelt light comes on. Home. We are home.

JazzPOV

This is not good. Bella turning twenty-seven we expected her to gain powers which is why we planned the trip. I knew someone from our world needed to stay with the kids on the off chance they too possessed powers. What I didn't expect was for everything to hit the fan so quickly. Bella is dealing with some messed up shit in California. Jake and Leah seem to have acquired their own language in the last couple days. They seem to be able to have entirely silent conversations. It's possible that maybe they did receive some powers. They are half witch and half Sam.

"Jake, Leah. Do you want to join me on a trip to the grocery store?"

"Sure, Uncle Jazz" Leah states and Jake nods

"Alright load up, I'll tell Em" I go into the living room and find Em spread across the couch.

"Hey, Em, I'm taking the kids to the store" I announce

"Alright man, want me to come?" still laid out on the couch watch grown men in diapers wrestle. The things that amuse him astound me.

"No, we're good. Enjoy whatever that is" I gesture towards the TV.

"It's amateur Sumo Wrestling. I could take half the fuckers on here."

"I'm sure you could, we will be back soon" I quickly leave as to not get deeper into that conversation. The last thing I need on my mind is Em wrestling in a diaper.

I quickly get in the truck and make sure the kids are buckled. We pull out of the driveway and I decide now is the time to figure out what's up with these two.

"Alright you two, what's going on?" I glance at them in my rear view mirror.

"Nuffin Uncle Jazz, what's up with you?" Jake states

"Drop the crap; I have watched you two the last couple days. Something's up." I'm trying not to be harsh or scare them. If something is going on I need to know so I can help control their exposure.

"We can't tell you, You will think we are nuts or something" Leah sighs

"Try me, I can handle more then you know" I try to ease their worries

"Come on Leah. He's our Uncle" Jake whines. He's always hated keeping secrets from me and Alice.

"No Jakey, We can't. You promised"

"How about this..." I state as I pull the car over "I know there is more out there then just normal people. There are all different kinds of people. Some like those crazy shows you watch Leah" she looks at me confused

"Charmed?" She asks I nod "Really, There are?"

"Yes, sweetheart there are"

"OK" She relents "The other night when we were laying down for bed I could hear Jake in my head. I thought I was dreaming but when I asked a question he answered back" she shrugs

"Yeah, it's so cool. We can talk and there is no sound" Jake announces excitedly

"Huh? Nothing else" I ask and they shake their heads. Good. That's a contained power. I was afraid one would get something like throwing fire balls. That would have been difficult to contain. Yet it seems strange for them to have the same power. Normally siblings have unique powers they gain from their parents.

"Yep that's it, You think we're crazy don't you?" She mutters 'I told you so' under her breathe to Jake.

"No, I believe you and I don't think you're crazy. Let's finish this trip and go play cards with Em" I smile and they understand for once we can win. Emmett will be pissed. "This needs to stay between us for now ok?" They nod "If anything else happens I need you guys to tell me ok?" They nod again "Alright when your mom gets home we will discuss it with her, she will understand ok?"

"Ok" they say in unison. Oh these next few days are going to be fun. Emmett is going to be hating life.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I know I am horrible at responding to reviews but that doesnt mean I dont love to know what you think. There were a few of you that guessed Tony and Masen were one person, Good job. See you all on Friday


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

We pull up in front of Rose and Emmett's house. I can't stop thinking about how I will explain to Leah, Jake and Emmett that I came home from vacation with a man. It's not like they sell men at the souvenir shop. Telling Em is going to be the greatest challenge. I am almost positive the kids will take to Edward as I have. Emmett has always been, my over protective brother and I can see him just being ok with Edward. I remember when he first met Sam they went to the store to get ice cream and didn't come home for two hours. Neither guy would tell me what happened but they came back almost friends, even if they were covered in bruises and scrapes.

"Babe, Is everything alright?" That melodic voice gets me every time.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out how to explain this" I lift our intertwined fingers.

"We will handle it together" he reassures me. Getting out of the car, we walk hand in hand into the front door.

When we get into the house we can hear Emmett's booming voice coming from the kitchen. Looking in it appears Emmett is playing go-fish with Jake.

"Man, how do you do that?" He says as he slams his cards on the table, Leah who is sitting in his lap giggles.

"I'm just good Uncle Em" Jake says smugly

"How is it that I haven't won a single game in days? I always win" He huffs "Your mom taught you to cheat didn't she?"

"I don't cheat Em, You know that" I state with my hand on my hip. Glaring at Em

"Mommy" both my children yell

"Em, Man it's all good. They just have a special talent for cards" Jazz laughs as he smacks Ems back.

I look at Jazz for an explanation and he mouths 'tell you later'

"Sis, I swear they cheat somehow. Hey where's Rose?" He says as he cleans up the cards. He looks up and freezes "Who's the dude, Sis?"

I knew this would happen. It's what I have been worried about since on the plane. I have no way to rationally explain Edwards's sudden appearance to Emmett. Not in a way he would understand. I look at Edward thinking he would look as worried as I feel. He smiles.

"I'm Edward" He holds his hand out for Emmett to shake. Emmett responds shaking his hand.

"I'm Emmett, Bella's Big Brother. How do you know my sister?" Emmett stands up tall obviously trying to intimidate Edward. All I seem to be able to do is watch. I can see how tight of a grip Emmett has on Edwards's hand. If it hurts Edward he doesn't show it.

"I met her in San Diego. I fell in love with her at first sight" I stare wide-eyed as Edward makes his announcement. I guess that's one way to put the information out there.

Jake walks in between Emmett and Edward. He sticks his hand out.

"My name is Jake. Did you just say you love my mommy?" Edward nods shaking Jakes hand "We need to have a talk mister" Edward nod again. Jake turns and leaves looking back to make sure Edward is following him. He smiles and squeezes my hand as he passes.

"What the hell Bells?" Emmett attempts to whisper. It's then I see Leah has left the room. I can only assume she went with Edward and Jake into the living room.

"What Em? Don't act like it doesn't happen. Love at first sight. It's not uncommon to fall in love quickly. So what? I went to San Diego and fell in love. You should be happy. I mean he loves kids. He has a job, a good job. I'm positive he doesn't do drugs and..." I'm cut off by Rose covering my mouth.

"Ok, enough. He really is a great guy. Emmett you and he will get along great. Just watch and see. All you have to do is watch them together and see how much they truly care for one another" I attempt to thank her but it comes out all mumbled since her hand is still on my mouth. She realizes and laughs.

"Just give him a chance Em" I plead

"Bella, Uh… you just can't commit until you talk to Mom and Dad. They said they have some important stuff to talk to you about since you turned twenty-seven. They said its life changing. I don't know what it is but they sounded concerned Bella" he sighs

"I know" I shrug

"How? They asked me not to tell you anything until they talked to you"

"Let's just say I know more than I ever wanted too, but it doesn't change the way I feel. Edward knows too. I'm assuming they can only give us more details"

"Ok...Lets call Mom and Dad"

"NO" Jake yells

"Uncle Em and Aunt Rose are going to let us stay here one more night" Leah states

"What?" I am a mix of hurt and surprised. I just got back and they don't want to spend the night with me. They missed Rose more?

"Yep, we talked to Edward. Now, we want you two to go on a real date. One like they have in movies I think" Jake looks to Leah she nods, then Smiles, then nods, then laughs

"Um...guys. What was that?"

"We gave you permission to go out with Edward. He's pretty cool. Did you know he's a ped...Pedit..a kids doctor?" Leah smiles yep they are hiding something

"Not what I meant" I glare then bend down to hug them "But thank you. I think he's pretty cool too"

"Mom, I can't breath" Jake gasps

"Sorry baby" I release him and push his hair out of his face.

"OK Bells, I will have Mom and Dad here for breakfast tomorrow" Em states "You and I" he turns to Edward "We need to make a little time to talk"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Edward agrees

Alice bounces up to me. She smiles and leans down to whisper in my ear. Before she gets a word out Edward chimes in.

"Yep that's a great idea. Can we borrow a car until I am able to get mine?" Edward asks her

"Um what the hell was that?" Emmett pipes in. We all just bust out laughing, even Leah and Jake. They must have discussed that in the living room. Edward is the first to sober up.

"No, I would never drug them unless medically necessary" He states firmly

"How? What? I didn't say that out loud" Edward smiles

"All in good time"

We share a few details from our vacation. Letting everyone know we will dish more tomorrow. Jake leans over and whispers something to Edward. Then he and Leah come a hug me. They tell me it's time to leave for my date. As we take our leave it dawns on me I wasn't part of the silent conversation that he shared with Alice earlier.

"Um... Edward?"

"Yes Love?" he asks as he starts the car

"Where are we going?"

"Oh sorry, Alice and Jasper said we should borrow their place for the night and just relax. Apparently we have our own designated bedroom"

"That sounds wonderful actually. I would enjoy just being able to spend time with you. I didn't really want to do a movie date or anything where we couldn't talk freely"

Once we get to Alice house we settle onto the couch we turn the TV on and decide to watch some HBO movie. I could honesty care less about the movie playing. All I want to do is make out with Edward. Something about him makes me feel like a teenager.

I can feel every circle he draws on my leg. I can feel the rise and fall of his chest against my back. I can even feel the rapid beat of his heart. When I finally can't take any more I literally throw myself at him straddling his waist.

"Bell…"I silence him with my finger

"Shh, I really just want to kiss you right now" I whisper into his ear

"Well kiss away" He mumbles around my finger

My kiss starts light, gentle and soft. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I lick his bottom lip and he slightly parts them. My tongue begins to dance with his and I whimper into his mouth. This seems to turn him on a great deal because before I know it his hands are on my ass and he is lying on top of me. The kiss turns from gentle to passionate as his hand travels up my thigh and torso missing the spot aching to be touched. His hand settles on my breast.

He massages each breast never breaking our kiss. His lips then travel to my neck. I move my hands from his neck to his hair and gently tug his head bringing his lips back to mine. When his hand brushes against my hard nipple I moan into his mouth causing him to abruptly stop and pull away a little. We are both panting for breath.

There is no denying he is turned on if the massive tent his pants are now carrying is any indication. His hands go into his hair and he starts pacing the living room. I on the other hand cannot stop staring at the impressive secret his pants hold.

"Bella, I can't if we don't calm down I won't be able to stop" I hear him whimper

"What if…What if I don't want to stop" his pacing stops. He is facing away from me now. His shoulders are tense. I walk to him wrapping my arms around his waist and laying my head between his shoulder blades. I can hear his heart beat getting faster.

"I love you Edward. I want you" I tell him "Only you"

When he turns around I see the scared boy, My Masen.

"Are you sure?" he asks shyly

"Absofuckinglutely" I admit confidently

His eyes turn from the pale green to a dark forest color almost instantly. He grabs me by my ass and lifts me up. At the same time his lips find mine in a heart stopping lust filled kiss. My legs wrap around his waist and as our tongues battle for dominance I can feel his hard package pressing into my core. I roll my hips into his trying to gain friction at the spot where my panties are now soaking wet. He breaks the kiss both of us panting hard, his hands still massaging my ass. I want more I kiss down his neck hitting that spot behind his ear he moans and bucks his hips into me.

"Bedroom" he pants

I point down the hall and he starts walking. I must hit another spot on his neck he enjoys as he pushes me against the wall half way down the hall. With me pinned against the wall he moves one hand to my breast and pinches my nipple. I moan loud and he uses this as a way to slip his tongue back into my mouth. I suddenly feel his warm hand against the skin of my stomach and push my chest into him.

"Bedroom. Now. Next door" I say as I lift my shirt above my head. I unwrap my legs knowing if I walk we will get there much faster. As soon as the bedroom door is closed I push him against it. I stand on my tip toes and start kissing his neck. I run my hands down his chest stopping at the edge of his jeans. I run my finger just under the top, then down the front to his hard member. I start to remove his shirt and throw in on the ground and turn and walk towards the bed. When my hands reach up to unhook my bra, I feel his breath on my neck

"Let me Love"

He kisses my neck as he undoes the hooks and slides the straps down my arms. As soon as the bra hits the floor his hand replaces it.

"Bella, I want to make love to you. I want to worship your beautiful body"

He rolls my nipple between his fingers. This causes my already wet panties to grow impossibly wetter. I squeeze my legs together, between his voice and hands the sensations become almost too much.

"I can't Bella. Tonight I need to fuck you. I need to be inside of you. Now"

"Yes, fuck yes" I pant

He lifts me onto the bed and removes my pants and his in record time. He pushes me back onto the pillows and climbs over top of me. His hand goes in the front of my panties and between my folds.

"Mhmm. So wet for me" he groans

"You, only you Edward" I whimper as I push my hips into his hand.

He gets the idea and begins to move his fingers over my bundle of nerves. As he removes my panties he pushes one finger inside of me. I moan as he starts to pump his fingers into me adding a second finger causing me to throw my head back

"Fuck" I moan "Oh god yes"

My head pops up as he withdraws his fingers leaving my body wanting so much more. It's only a second until I can feel the head of his rock hard cock pressing at my entrance. He locks his eyes with mine as he slowly slides his cock into me going deeper and deeper. My very needy pussy takes all he gives. Suddenly he pushes the rest of the way in causing us to both moan some version of fuck.

"I'm going to fuck your tight little pussy Bella"

All I can do is nod as he pulls almost all the way out and slams back into me. I can feel my fast approaching orgasm as he hits the spot deep inside of me. He sets a fast relentless pace. Pulling out almost all the way and pushing/pounding in hard and deep. He shifts my pelvis slightly giving him even better access to that spot. I cry out in pleasure

"Fuck, Edward. Right there, Oh god don't stop"

My whole body begins to shake as Edward continues to pump into me. His thrusts start to become erratic as my walls clench down on his enormous cock.

"To good Bella, Fuck... I'm going to cum...I need you to cum with me"

He reaches one hand between us pinching my throbbing clit throwing me into another intense orgasm.

"Oh God, Yes Edward" I scream.

My walls again clamp down on his hard dick, milking him into his own orgasm.

"Bella fuck, Yes" He roars

He thrusts deep into me and still as he fills me with his hot seed. He collapses on top of me as we attempt to catch our breath. Instinctively I reach up and run my fingers through his hair he hums in approval.

"Love that was amazing"

"It was, you are incredibly talented in bed Dr. Cullen" I giggle

"I wouldn't giggle unless you are ready for round two. Ms. Swan" He says as he withdraws his already semi-hard cock. He rolls off of me and pulls me into his arms.

"Sleep love, I plan to wake you in a couple of hours" I let out the traitorous yawn.

"Night Edward, I love you" I say as I curl into his side

"I love you too, Bella"

That's the last thing I hear until I drift into a peaceful slumber.


	26. Chapter 25

SM owns everything. I just borrowed the characters

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter 25

EPOV

I wake up just as the sun peeks through the window. I did eventually make good on my promise to worship Bella's body. The memory of how far her blush goes is burned into my memory. I woke her up around three and kept her up until about a half hour ago.

I just couldn't fall fully back to sleep. I smile down at the beautiful women lying next to me. This is what I had always hoped for but never thought I would get. It feels so natural waking up next to Bella.

With her wrapped up in my arms. As I lay looking at my sleeping beauty I think back to the conversation I had with Jake yesterday.

_I follow Jake into the living room Leah comes in right behind me._

"_Sit Mister" Jake says "So, I hear you say you Love my mommy"_

"_I do" I say_

"_What do you plan to do with it?" With what my Love well isn't that obvious?_

"_I plan to love her, you two as well. That is if you will let me" I see Jake look at Leah and shake his head then nod. It is almost as if they are able to read minds but since I __am able to__, I can hear as Leah tells Jake I must be lying. I also hear as Jake tells Leah that he thinks I'm 'Cereal' Leah speaks next._

"_How do you know you will love us?" She asks shyly_

"_I understand this may be hard to believe but just seeing how protective you are over your mom proves how much you care for her. I care for her just as much and caring for her also means caring for the two most important things in her life, you two. I plan to spend time with both of you individually or together however you feel more comfortable" I smile at both of them "If it is alright with you two we will spend a special day just us very soon" They both nod._

"_Tonight, you take my mom on a date. She smiles with you. It's nice" Leah states firmly. Jake nods_

"_Yeah what's one more day with Uncle Em?" Jake tells me with a smile_

The feel of Bella stirring brings me from my memories. I did end up telling them that I knew they were talking to each other. That I could read minds. That made them happy to know they weren't completely alone. As she snuggles in closer I can't help but think of what we have ahead for us. She wants to learn of her birth parents and I understand that. Today we will talk to her parents and find out what they know. Then it will be on to someone I know can give her answers. My Parents.

"Um...morning" Bella mumbles. I look down at her sleep filled eyes

"Morning, beautiful...How did you sleep?"

"Once I went to sleep...Wonderfully" she giggles

"Good, we should get up soon and head over to your house. Emmett said that we would all have breakfast there today"

"Yeah I haven't even given the kids their gifts yet. I feel kind of selfish having only been back one day and I already went out without the kids" she sighs sadly

"Love, it was their idea. Now let's get ready and go. I know you want to see the kids. I also know there are a few questions you have for your family" I smiled at her. She groaned and relented rising form the bed still gloriously naked. I may have growled when she added an extra sway of the hips while she walked into the bathroom

"Tease" I call after her. When her laughter floats through the door I know I have a new favorite sound. It will be my job to help her make that amazing sound while we deal with all that is sure to come our way.

I try really hard not to think about Bella naked in the other room. I try really really hard. Unfortunately it doesn't work. Five minutes after she gets in the shower I go to join her. I open the shower curtain slowly and marvel in the fact that this gorgeous woman not only is mine but we know for a fact we are soul-mates.

"When you're done starring you can come in. Took you long enough" She laughs as she rinses the shampoo from her hair.

Oh the things this woman does to me. This is only the beginning of a wonderful new life. We may have a few bumps to get through but I have no doubt we will make it.

BPOV

Edward joined me in the shower after what felt like ten minutes of watching me. We both seem to be having a very difficult time keeping our hands off each other, that turned into a very dirty shower and rinsing off in almost freezing water. We are now driving back to my parents' house. For the first time in twenty-seven years I am nervous. I want to not be mad but it's hard. I have so many questions but I know I need to wait until we are alone.

"Bella, we're here" Edward nudges me releasing me from my mind.

"Yeah, I need to go in and find the gifts for the kids" he grabs my hand before I can reach for the handle and squeezes it in his own.

"I am right here with you. Remember that. I am not going anywhere and we will figure this out together. I mean how many people know for a fact that they have found their soul-mate. There is some good that has come from all of this" I smile. He's right. Who knows if we would have met under other circumstances? I can't change the past but I can move forward and find answers.

We exit the car in front of my parents' house. Technically this is my house too. I wrap my hand in Edward's and walk in the front door. Everyone is already here. I can hear Emmett, Jasper and Jake in the living room playing a racing game. I also hear Alice, Rose and Leah making fun of them as they play. We walk towards the kitchen and I hear my mom and Dad followed by two voices I don't recognize. We walk into the kitchen and see a rather lavish breakfast already prepared. I look around and spot the two people I don't recognize.

"Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" Edwards asks. I look at him in shock. Why are his parents in my house?

"Son" the man I recognize from Edwards memories starts almost choking on the word "Oh, Edward we were so worried. We haven't heard from you. Where have you been? Oh" he stops noticing our intertwined hands.

"Yeah, I met Victoria. She's not really a nice person. Bella here handled her though" He states proudly. The woman whom I assume is his Mother gasps.

"That means your...Oh but how? No one has ever beat her before...Darling, we had no clue" she tears up

"Shh, Mom, I know. It was tense and Not something I would like to do again but it's over" His mother hugs him tightly then turns to me and does the same.

"Esme, dear, I believe we may be scaring everyone" Edwards father states

"Oh, you're right. How rude" she takes me at arm's length "Bella it's so wonderful to finally meet you again. I am Esme and this is my husband and Edwards father, Carlisle" She gestures to Edwards father. They look just like the people in Edwards's memory only slightly older.

"Hello" I state shyly. I was not prepared to meet my new boyfriend's family.

"Not that we're not happy you are here but why are you here?" Edwards takes the words right out of my mouth.

"We knew that Bella had turned Twenty-seven. We also knew what that meant for her. We arranged to be here for her when she returned. It's a welcome surprise to see you here though" Her eyes twinkled. She knew exactly who Victoria was and exactly what that meant for Edward and me.

"We were supposed to be back yesterday though" I comment

"We know" Carlisle laughed "Charlie and Renee informed us you would be here for breakfast this morning and well Esme loves to cook" Ah that explains the large breakfast

"As a matter of fact let's get everyone in here to eat" Esme announced

When everyone had their plates full and was seated around the kitchen the talking began. Everyone was talking at once. Esme was telling me stories of Edward as a kid. In turn Renee was sharing the same about me. Carlisle and Charlie talked fishing. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were talking about an upcoming event they wanted to attend. Jake and Leah however were silent.

I watched as they would look around at everyone and then to each other. They were in their own little world. I worried they may feel left out. I didn't want them to. I wanted them to interact with Esme, Carlisle and especially Edward. I would catch Edward looking at them.

"Love, what's wrong" Edward whispered in my ear

"I think Leah and Jake feel left out. I think I will go sit with them for a while" he chuckled

"I promise they are not left out. They are enjoying seeing everyone smile" he pointed to his temple. Right I forgot Edward can hear them just not me.

"Huh" Edward mumbled "You should try it Jake"

"Try what?" I ask Edward

"Mom?" Jake said

"Yeah Jake?" I looked at him. He smiled

"Well, Don't you think Uncle Emmett should have worn underwear to breakfast. His zipper is down can you tell him" Jake tells me. I scold him immediately

"Jacob, we don't talk like that at the table. If Uncle Ems zipper is down you politely tell him. Quietly in his ear not announce it to the whole table" I rant. Emmett looks embarrassed as Leah, Jake and Edward are laughing so hard the may pass out "What the hell is so funny?" I grumble

"Um Bells, Jake didn't say anything" Jasper comments shocked at my outburst

"Of course he did, are you telling me he didn't just announce that Emmett wasn't wearing underwear and his zipper was down?" What do they think I'm stupid. This causes the entire table to crack up laughing.

"Mom" Leah states. I looked at her brow raised "Watch my mouth" I look at her confused. "The reason everyone is laughing is because Jake said that just to you. No one else heard" I stare in confusion I heard the words but her mouth stayed tightly sealed

"What? How? Huh?" I mutter

"They can communicate telepathically, looks like you weren't the only one with powers unbound" I stare at Edward shocked. So the whole time I thought they were feeling left out they were talking to each other. I immediately look at Emmett as far as I know he's the only one who doesn't know of this world.

"Damn Cheaters, that's how they always won at cards" Emmett announces. Ok, not the reaction I expected.

"Emmett" Rose calls "Did you know about Bella?" she asks hurt evident in her voice

"What about Bella?" he asks

"You know the whole freaky powers thing?" I watch as his face contorts in displeasure

"No, why did she get powers? I'm the oldest. What kind of powers?" he pouts like a child.

"Um" My dad clears his throat "Emmett, she...Bella...wow this is hard"

"Spit it out old man" Emmett shouts

"Emmett" I scold. Shaking my head "Its ok Dad, I already know. I met Victoria too" he nods

"Emmett, Bella is not biologically your mother and I's child"

"Huh?" Emmett looks at me

"What's Biolotital?" Jake asks

"Biological, Jake. It means that I didn't come from Grandmas tummy. I was given to her and Grandpa by someone else"

"Like a present?" he asks

"Yes, like the most amazing present I could have ever received" My mom answers

"Why are we just now finding out" Emmett sounds almost broken

"Well Em, from what I have learned. They physically were not able to talk about it until my twenty-seventh birthday" I try to calm him

"Is that how Edwards's parents knew about it?" I look at Carlisle and Esme

"We are the ones that brought her here. We are the ones that brought her to your parents and you" Carlisle tells us

"Dad, Are you saying that she's the baby from those pictures hidden in your desk?" Edward asks

"Yes, son"

"I. I always thought that baby died. All the times you thought of her. I assumed she was my sister I never remembered meeting" he looks as shocked as I feel.

"No Edward, Everyone needed to think she was dead. We had no idea what would happen if her Father knew she was alive. We kept her hidden but she had people close at all times. Charlie and Renee are a few of the outsiders our kind trust. We knew she would be safe with them.

Her Mother was the one to bind her powers. She had a sight much more powerful then Alice. She must have felt that twenty-seven would be the best age to find out. I can only assume it had something to do with you. She was always very fond of you. As a baby you were always the happiest in her arms.

We thought it was due to her pregnancy. Now, I think it was due to Bella. You were a little older than one when she was born yet you slept right next to her, either in the crib or beside it. She was only with us a very short time after her birth and when she left you cried for a week straight. We thought something was seriously wrong with you. It never occurred to me that you may have that bond" he stated calmly. Everyone was silent.

"By people you mean my family and I?" Alice asked

"Yes, Also..." he trailed off looking at me with sad eyes

"Who?" I asked not thinking I really wanted to know

"Also, Sam" he sighed. The entire room erupted in chaos. It was apparent that the only ones aware of this were Carlisle and Esme.

"But...But...No that's not possible, Then how could he..." I trail off realizing that the kids are still in the room.

"We know Bella, We also don't think everything was as it seemed" I gasp. My poor children lost their Father. I loved Sam, Not the over powering all-consuming love I have for Edward but I loved Sam. How could anyone take a Father away from his children? A child he never even met. I can't help the broken sob that leaves my chest.

"Shh, Bella I got you" Edward whispers to me "Shh love we will figure this out" He holds me tightly to his chest and hums. That song calms me instantly like a comfort I have always known.

"I think that we should clean up breakfast now. Bella, we are heading home please feel free to call us whenever you would like. I understand you need some time with your family but we are here whenever you are ready" Esme rubs my back affectionately "I would love to have my new grandkids over for a weekend sometime. We should plan something soon" She smiles at them

I have no idea how long Edward and I sit at the kitchen table but when I make a move to stand I notice the kitchen is clean. The house is quiet and it's as if we are the only two still here.

"Where is everyone?" I ask

"They are giving you space love. You have been a little out of it for a couple hours" he tells me

"Oh no, I just got back and already I am letting the kids down"

"No, they understand. It's a lot to take in. I talked to them for a little bit while you were, well shut down. They understand more then you know. When you are feeling better your parents would like to talk. Then we will talk to Jake and Leah" I nod

"Where are Jake and Leah?" I know that my family will care for them but that doesn't stop my worry

"They may be in their room...packing" The last word comes up jumbled

"In their room doing what?" I ask

"Packing" he sighs

"Packing for what?"

"I told them I was going to ask you guys to move in with me. I know it's sudden but I can't stand to be away from you and well I just hoped you would feel the same. They kinda took it as they were moving" he shrugs.

"One thing at a time Edward. Please"

"Of course love" he smiles "That wasn't a no, I'm happy with that" I shake my head and go in search of my parents.

Something tells me by the end of today my head will be overly full with information. The thread of hope I hold onto is that we will all make it through this unscathed and sane but that is growing very thin. On the bright side, although he might not know, I'm moving in with Edward. That will stay a secret just a little while longer.

* * *

As always I love to hear your thoughts:)


	27. Chapter 26

SM owns everything. I just borrowed the characters

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter 26

I find my parents in the family room. They aren't watching TV. They are just sitting on the couch staring at a book. I look over their shoulders and see it's my baby book they are looking at. I walk over and sit next to my Mom.

"This one here that was the first time you ever had soda. I think you bounced off the walls for an entire day. I yelled at your Dad for hours" she chuckled

"Mom" I sigh "I know you love me. I know you have always loved me. I won't lie I was so mad when I first found out. Now, I know you only did what you did to help me. I understand that you couldn't tell me before but you can now" I urge

"I know, I will but never doubt our love for you. There were so many days when I forgot that you didn't come directly from me. I wished every day that you were truly mine" a tear fell from her cheek

"I love you Mom, I always will, but I have to know" she nodded

"Where to start?" she mumbled

"Renee, let me I am the one that started this" my Dad said. He looked at me sadly but proceeded with the story. He was never one to show emotions but that one look said it all. It said how much he loves me. Clearing his throat he begins.

"I met Carlisle a long time ago. It was right after Emmett turned one. He was in the park playing with some kids. My phone rang. I looked at it for a split second and Emmett disappeared, I found him behind a large boulder just passed the park. He had fallen and broke his arm. There was so much blood and I had no idea where it came from. Carlisle ran up when he heard me scream for help.

He said, I can help him but you will have questions. If you promise not to run and listen when I am done I can help him now. I of course agreed. That is when he moved his hands to Emmett's arm after a second the crying stopped. I looked down to see the break closed and no more blood coming out. As agreed I didn't freak out. I was too grateful for his help. I listened he explained his power and how he was able to stop and repair the damage..." he paused to look at us

"Edward can do the same" I acknowledged. He nodded

"I promised Carlisle his secret was safe and that I wouldn't even tell Renee. I also promised him if he ever needed me he could come to me. We exchanged information that night but I never expected to hear from him. It was almost two years later when I got a call from him. He explained that he had a huge favor to ask and that I would need to inform Renee of everything. We had dinner that night with Carlisle and Esme. By chance your Mother cut her hand trying to chop the vegetables. Carlisle was able to show her for himself.

Then we explained Emmett's accident which earned me a smack on the head for not telling her" he chuckled at the memory before continuing "After Renee calmed down they told us about you and how your mother needed to give you a safe home away from their world. Carlisle explained that if we agreed. We would raise you as our own and that a gag order would keep us from telling you about it until she thought you were ready. We didn't learn that the age of twenty-seven was when it would lift until after you were already home with us. We loved you from the moment we laid eyes on you and at that point we wouldn't give you up even if we felt twenty-seven was a little old."

I can't help but feel sad. Not only did my biological mother think it was a good idea to keep me in the dark so long. My parents agreed but loved me enough to deal with it.

"Did you meet her?" I ask

"Never, everything went through Carlisle. He was our contact and after we were informed of the age your powers would come we haven't talked to him since. That is until right before your birthday"

"Oh" I state dejectedly

"She felt it would be easier and safer for you if we didn't know who she was" It was the first time my Mom had spoken and she sounded so small "She was trying to be the best Mother she could be in the situation, She cared for you deeply. She couldn't get rid of you when she found out she was pregnant. She also needed a safe place for you to grow up." I was shocked that she would say all those nice things about my birth mother with never having any contact with her. Apparently I was not the only one.

"Renee, how?" My father asked

"She wrote me once, to explain. She knew I was a mother and that I would understand what she was doing. She also wanted me to know my fears of her coming back to take her from us were unfounded. That Bella would always be our child" she sniffled she griped my hand tightly

"When? When did you get the letter?" Edward asked. He had been so quiet that if he wasn't constantly touching me I would forget he was there

"Um...Right before Bella turned five" she smiled weakly

"Huh" My dad mused "You never told me"

"It was from mother to mother and in all honesty I wanted to keep it that way. She also instructed me to burn it after reading it. She wanted to make sure we had nothing to tie us to her. She just understood I needed to hear from her that Bella was indeed ours" She was talking to my Dad but her eyes never left me. I saw my dad nod.

"Bella, we can only tell you how we came to get you. The Cullen's, Edwards parents; they are the ones that knew your Birth mother. They are the ones that can give you the why. We can only give you the how." my Dad told me

"You know, I wanted to be so mad at you guys when Victoria told me but even before I found out about the gag order or spell, I couldn't be. I tried to think back and see if there was ever a clue a tip off that I wasn't truly your child. There never was. If anything Emmett got in trouble more than I did. You never missed a birthday, a dance recital, a play-date. You have always treated me as your own.

I love you both. You will always be my Mom and Dad. I need you to know that although, I love you, and I need to find out more. I will have to track down that information. I just don't want it to hurt you. I want you to know that for Twenty-seven years you have been my parents and that will never change. I have to find out more about the world you don't understand. I have to in order to keep my children safe." They both nod.

"We love you too, Princess and will support you through your search. For the record, Emmett was our problem child that is why he got into trouble more than you. You were just better behaved. That doesn't mean I didn't try to change the locks on your bedroom door when I found out you were interested in boys. Your mother made me change them back before school let out. She told me we couldn't keep you locked in your room forever and that six year old boys were merely crushes. However, Edward you and I need to have a talk sometime in the very near future" I raised an eyebrow

"Yes, sir" Edward audibly gulped

"Charlie, you can call me Charlie" I laughed. It felt wonderful to be able to laugh.

We talked a few more minutes about how to explain all of this to the children and what was need to know. If I was going in search of my biological family then we needed to tell the kids something. It was then that something that Victoria said registered. It was my biological father that had made a deal with the she-bitch and that she could do what she did to me and Edward, to any family member. I may have figured out her game but would she try something different and come after Leah and Jake.

"Edward, I need to talk to your parents, after that I need to speak with Eleazar Denali" I stated with new resolve. My statement hung in the air as Edward looked at me shocked and confused

"W…Why him?" he finally asked

"From what I am told, he is my Birth father"

"NO" he stands and paces the living room tugging at his hair "Nope, that's not possible" shaking his head. Everyone in the room simply stares at him.

"Edward, Son. I think your scarring the ladies. Well everyone" The sound of Charlie's voice drags Edward from his thoughts he's a my side in the blink of an eye

"We need to talk to my parents, Bella. You cannot go after Denali. That family, Bella" He sighs "There are two types in our world Light and Dark. The light are good people with good intentions. The Dark are those who practice Dark they follow their own set of rules. They don't live among the normal people and they tend to be very unfriendly. Eleazar Denali is a very powerful Dark world man" he shakes his head in confusion "I know for a fact Bella, that my parents never would have helped a Dark worlder. Those lines are not to be crossed. So either they broke the rules or..." he stops standing in frustration

"Or what?" I prompt him

"Or somehow, you defy the laws. The dark and light sides are not supposed to be able to conceive. There is not supposed to be a child of both worlds. The strength and power that could be given to a child that is able to blend in both worlds would be astronomical. Bella that would make you one of the most powerful people around, more powerful then, well anyone" he states in awe

Holy Hell, I go from a twenty-six year old freak in the human world to a possible Twenty-seven year old freak in the supernatural world.

"Edward, if your parents did break the rules and help the dark, w…What does that mean for us?" because if he's stating I could indeed be of dark magic how could my soul mate be of the light?

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know" He sits down on the couch beside me.

"You, we couldn't be together" I gasp

"NO...I don't care...I will never leave your side. Bella, Life cannot be that cruel. If that is true, I don't care I will give up my world I will renounce my powers. There are people who could help. I will become normal. Whatever it takes, I will not leave your side" I smiles weakly and nod. I would never ask that of him. I would give up mine as well.

"Edward, consider our talk accomplished" My dad says quietly. I guess any man who is willing to give up his life for me is enough for my father. Edward acknowledges him with a nod.

"I will go call my parents I think we should meet with them sooner rather than later. Will you be ok love." he smiles brightly "Never mind" he chuckles. Before I can ask why, we hear the sound of Jake and Leah coming into the house.

"Mommy, guess what" Jake calls

"What Jakey?" I ask as he jumps on my lap.

"Aunt Rosie bought us a puppy" With that all the adults stand

"What?" we all shout. In comes Leah with the cutes little fur ball in her hands. I stare at her in shock.

"Relax, I told them the puppy has to live at my house but it is theirs. They found it at the park. It had escaped from the man selling them and fell in love with the kids instantly. The dog was a dark black color and had a white patch on only one of his front legs.

"Does Emmett know?" I ask her. She laughs

"Nope but I bet he's more excited than the kids" We all chuckle knowing Emmett, he will be thrilled.

We all decide to eat lunch together. Edward paces outside with my Dad while talking on the phone to his parents. My mom, Alice and Rose help me make lunch. I can only imagine the children are playing with their new puppy, who has already proved to be outside trained. He came running through the kitchen whining at the back door. Rose was thrilled she said he was easier to train then Emmett.

"OW, what the hell" we hear Emmett yell from the front door "Where the hell did the mutt come from and why is it biting me? OW Bastard" I bust out laughing

"I think I love this dog" Rose mutters.

A laughing Jasper come into the kitchen with the fur ball in hand. He licks my hand when I reach out to pet him.

"Aww, hell Rose" Emmett bellows "The damn thing doesn't even like me" chuckling I lay the tray of sandwiches on the table

"LUNCH" I yell to everyone. Jasper puts the puppy down and joins everyone at the table. The kids come barreling in and place themselves on either side of me and Edward.

"Emmett, what did you do to your hand?" My dad asks

"The Da...rn puppy doesn't seem to like me" He grumbles barely catching himself in front of the kids. We all everyone except Alice and Jasper. They look at the puppy quizzically.

"Um...Bella, You may need to keep that puppy here with the kids" She nods uncomfortably

"Huh? Oh no that puppy is going with Rose"

"Ok, I just think...never mind. He seems happy with Rose" We look over to see her feeding him table food. She shrugs

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Emmett probably scared the poor thing"

Lunch is loud and everyone joins the conversation. I only have to remind Jake and Leah once to speak out loud. They are having a difficult time realizing when they are speaking out loud and internally. The more we remind them though, the easier it seems to get. Edward seems to fit perfectly into our family as he and Emmett discuss sports. Jasper and my dad jump into their conversation. Even Jake pipes up with his recent decision to play t-ball. Edward is thrilled and jumps at the chance to make it their bonding thing. I watch as Leah eyes Edward shyly my little girl is nervous for some reason. I can tell she's itching to talk to him. Edward eyes her suspiciously.

"Leah, how are you doing that?" Edward asks causing everyone to stop. At Leah's confused expression I take over for her

"Doing what? Edward" He looks perplexed

"I don't know, I could hear her a second ago and then she seemed to just block me. It's like silent" he mutters confused

"I wanted to ask you something, but I didn't want you to hear it so, I guess I tried to turn myself off" She mumbles

"Wow, that's impressive, Princess. I don't like it very much but what was your question?" He smiles at her.

"Nothing, it can wait. I'll ask you later" Leah tells him. He looks at her quizzically but agrees that they will talk later.

When the conversations start back up I look over to Leah, raising a brow to her. She sighs.

"I have a father, Daughter dance at school. I didn't think I could go because Dad is gone. But now that Edward is with us, I thought maybe that could be our bonding thing. Stupid right, like he would actually want to pretend to be my dad." She scoffs. I know she is speaking to me only so I chose the words I say carefully to not give up her secret.

"I don't think it's stupid. I think it's a wonderful idea. I think it would be an honor for him. All you have to do is ask. I think you may be surprised by the response" I lean in close and whisper "I have never heard him call me Princess" Her beaming smile tells me all I need to know. That dance is something she really wanted to do. I remember her mentioning it to me and she was debating asking my Dad, Emmett or Jasper.

"He did say he wanted to get to know us. He said we could have alone time or go together. He did say whatever we want. Maybe he already owns a suit" I smiled at her. With her new puppy and Edward I had seen more smiles today then I had in years.

After lunch we decided to just relax. Edward and I would be going tomorrow to see his parents. I need to make some calls. Edward talked me into taking a leave of absence from work. Alice assured me that she could handle it but I felt I needed to call Angela myself.

I told her about my trip vaguely. I told her all about Edward and then I explained that I needed the leave of absence to work out some family issues. She understood. Although she was sad she promised me we would get together soon so we could dish on Edward and Ben. Edward explained that he owned the pediatric practice where he worked and that his dad would cover his absence as well.

I go into the kitchen to make some tea and find my little girl pacing the floor. It has drove Edward crazy that she has blocked him out the whole day. He understands the need for privacy but he said her voice in his head was like music.

"Leah, you're going to wear a hole in the floor that way" She stops at the sound of my voice

"What if he says no?" she whispers

"What if he says yes" I counter "You'll never know unless you try. I think he took the puppy out back. Just go ask him" she nods walking to the back door.

LPOV

I'm scared, What if he tells me he doesn't like me or doesn't want a daughter. He likes Jake I can tell. Everybody wants a son. I like Edward. He makes mommy happy. I miss my daddy. He wasn't home very often but I remember he loved me. I think he would have wanted to go with me. I wish he was here. I think mommy likes Edward more but she liked daddy too. I think. No she did. Ok just ask him. That's what mommy said

"Earth to Leah" Edward giggles

"Sorry" I mumble

"You are so much like your mother. She's always lost somewhere in here" He points to his head and laughs "You have her smile too. Come sit with me" He tells me pointing to the back step. My new puppy comes and sits right in my lap. He's a sweet dog. "What's on your mind Princess" I smile mom said I'm the only one he calls Princess

"I want to ask you something"

"Go for it, I'm all ears"

"Um, we have a dance at school and I was hoping you would be my date" I tell him

"Why me? I'm sure there are a million boys at your school that want to be your date" he tells me. I think he may be a little mad about it. He growled when he said boys

"It's not that kind of dance" I explain

"Well, what kind of dance is it" He asks me confused looking

"It's a, It's a father, Daughter dance" I mumble. I look up at him waiting for his answer. My fluffy puppy seems interested too. He is all but dancing on my lap.

"Wow, Princess. I would love to. If you're sure that is. I would be more than happy to be your date. Of course, we have to ask your mom's permission" He smiles brightly at me

"She already has it." Mom states from the back door "She doesn't need my permission though. Just yours" She smiles at us an goes back inside

"Well then my answer is a big huge Yes" I jump into his arms and hug him tightly. I can see mom wipe a tear from her face through the back door. Then me and Edward are covered in puppy kisses.

"I think your puppy likes it when your happy. That smile is so pretty on your face"

I like Edward. I like my puppy. I love my mommy and I am so happy. I haven't been very happy but I think Edward has made us all happy. Maybe he will teach me to dance

"Um...Edward?"

"Yeah, Princess"

"Do you know how to dance?" I ask nervously

"Why yes I do. My mom made me take classes when I was younger"

"Can you teach me?" He smiles brightly

"I think we just found our thing" he winks "Baseball with Jake, Dancing with Leah. We might even be able to take a class together."

"Really?"

"Anything you want Princess, Well within reason and we need to clear it through your mom." I laugh at his nervousness

"She said I only need your permission"

"That she did, didn't she" he tickles me "Let's go find that mother of yours"

We walk back in the house with huge smiles on our faces. I reach out and grab his hand. I hope mommy and Edward get married. He will be a great Step-dad and maybe I can get a sister.

"Jake" I ask internally

"Yeah" he answers the same

"We need a plan, I want Edward to marry mommy. Then maybe we can get a baby too"

"Yes, first how do I turn him off" he asks me

We walk in the living room and sit around with everyone.

"Simple, just think about turning him off, It seems to stay that way until you turn him back on"

A growl comes from Edward.

"Jake when we plan, we turn him off but he doesn't like it much so we will have to turn him back on soon"

"OK" he tells me happily

"What is it Edward?" Mom asks him

"It seems both the children have kicked me out" He looks at me with a strange face.

"Uh oh, what are you two planning?" Mom asks me and Jake

"Nothing" we tell her in unison

"Uh huh" she laughs at Edwards shocked face.

I smile at Jake, time to work on our plan.

* * *

If I could read my children mind I have no doubt they would find a way to kick me out...So tell me what you think:)


	28. Chapter 27

SM owns everything. I just borrowed the characters

As always special thanks to my pre-reader In tenebris ambulare.

* * *

Chapter 27

BPOV

The rest of the night was quiet we relaxed watching TV. To Edward the night was way to quiet. I didn't know what Leah and Jake were doing but it was driving him crazy. He didn't like not being able to hear them. I being their mom understood their need for quiet. That didn't mean I wasn't a little curious about what they were planning. In my Dads' true fashion he offered the couch for Edward to sleep on. No matter how much I tried to explain that I was an adult, he just wouldn't allow it.

So after movies and tucking in the kids I kissed Edward good night and went to my room. I thought for sure I would have a hard time falling asleep with the emotions of the day but I didn't. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

"_Bella" _

"_Bella"_

"_Isabella, listen to me" I look around confused "I know you can hear me" I turn in a complete circle and all I see is dark. "I said you could hear me not see me"_

"_W...Who is there?" I hear her feminine giggle_

"_All in time my sweet girl"_

"_Where are we?" I ask_

"_Where ever you want us to be" she sings sweetly_

"_Huh?"_

"_It's your mind sweetie. Take me someplace you feel comfortable" I try to think of the most comfortable place. All of a sudden I am sitting on the couch. Wrapped in Edwards's arms, Leah and Jake are lying on the floor watching cartoons. "I see, this is where you feel comfortable?"_

"_Yeah" I sigh_

"_You love him?" she asks_

"_I do" _

"_He's turned into a wonderful man" she sounds sad "I have to leave soon, Tell Edward I always knew he was meant for you" with that everything fades as light starts to shine through my eyes._

"Bella, baby are you ok?" I hear Edwards words come through my haze

"Yeah, I just had the strangest dream" I shake my head to clear my thoughts

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There really isn't anything to talk about it was just strange, I promise, that's all" he nods accepting my explanation. That doesn't take away the worry lines from his face.

"Ok, get up and get dressed the kids want to have breakfast with you before we head to my parents' house" I smile and start to get out of bed.

Knowing that the kids are going to be impatiently waiting for breakfast I throw on some jeans and a tank top and go downstairs. We have a quick breakfast of pancakes and eggs. Leah and Jake tell me all about their plans with Grandma and Grandpa.

They have a day of plans from going to the park to ice-cream and dinner at IHOP. I can't help but chuckle as my Dad explains his excitement for IHOP. We shower and dress for the day helping the kids load an emergency bag, which my Dad insists on taking whenever they have a planned day out. The bag has everything from snacks and allergy medicine to bandages and extra clothes.

"Mom, Can you take this to Grandma Esme please?" Leah asks as she holds out a letter. "It's from me and Jake. DO. NOT. READ. IT." she states

"Yeah its personamal" Jake points his finger at me

"Personal" Edward corrects "The letter is personal"

"Yeah what he says" I laugh

"Ok, I will take the letter to Grandma Esme and I won't read it" I nod showing my understanding.

We get into separate cars and I wave good-bye to the kids. It's only an hour or so to Edwards's parents' house and the drive starts out quiet. The closer we get the more nervous I feel. As if Edward can sense my distress he breaks the silence.

"Bella, Love. Remember we are just going for answers. If at any time you want to leave we can go. Just say the word" he calms me

"What word?" I question

"What?"

"You said "say the word" what's "the word"? I mean should it be like popsicle or something more subtle like headache?" I rant nervously that is until Edwards cracks up laughing.

"Well I meant that figuratively but we can use popsicle. I would like to see you try to fit that into a normal conversation" he chuckles. Hearing him say it out loud I realize that it does sound crazy but having the word makes me feel a little better.

"Bella, I need you to know on the plane when you said your parents' names, I remembered them. Not like I had met them before but from some thoughts my Dad had. I was never hiding anything from you. I didn't know" He sounds as nervous as I feel.

"I know Edward. I know. I never once thought you were hiding anything from me"

"Good. I want to start out this relationship based on honesty. We are going in there to get answers together. We will do everything together" I nod. Squeezing his hand in mine.

Edwards's parents' house is gorgeous there are large open windows all the way around. Since it's off the road and into the woods it still stays private. The house is larger than I expected for just Esme and Carlisle but it is indeed an amazing house. Even the lawn is perfectly trimmed. There are lovely red roses that line the front of the house. I laugh thinking she probably put them there to prick any intruders trying to look into her windows.

"What's funny love?" Edward questions

"Why are there roses all around the house?" I inquire

"I think Mom just really likes roses" he shrugs. A laughing Carlisle makes me look at the porch.

"That's what she will have you believe. I think she did it so when Edward was growing up no girls would try to sneak in the house. Knowing they would get stuck if they came near any of the windows" I laugh yep just like I thought, well almost. I look over at Edward.

"Did you try to sneak girls in here?" Raising a brow at him, he just laughs

"Yep, only the first girl who tried, fell into the damn roses" He laughs "Guess Mom knew what she was doing" We all join in his laughter.

"Of course I did, now get your butts in here and give me a hug" Esme beams proudly from the porch.

We close the short distance between. She immediately pulls me into a hug, then Edward. Carlisle does the same and leads us into the house. Edward immediately takes my hand in his and I can feel my body relax enough for my feet to follow them inside.

"Would you like to sit here in the kitchen? I made cookies and the coffee is brewing" Esme questions

"That sounds wonderful" I tell her

We sit for a little while talking about our meeting. I explain that it was chance I was able to guess Victoria secret. Esme doesn't buy it for a moment. She says only a person with a pure heart would be able to tell when her true love was in danger and know the right steps to correct it. I think she over estimates me.

"Before we get started on the questioning, and we do have a lot of questions" They nod but don't say anything. "Bella, why don't you give them their letter from the kids"

I had almost forgotten about the letter. I'm glad Edward is here to keep my head on straight.

"Oh, right" I pull the folded letter out of my back pocket and hand it to Esme. She opens it and reads it. Laughing she passes it to Carlisle.

"Oh, my" he states. Then folds the letter and places it in his pocket

"Not even a hint huh?" I ask them.

"You mean you didn't look?" I shake my head no "Dear you are a much better Mother then me. I would have opened it as soon as Edward was out of sight" She laughs again when Edward chokes on a mouth full of cookies.

"Bella, I will only say that you have two very incredible kids and you do not need to worry about their happiness they seem to very much like Edward." I can't help the smile that consumes my face at hearing they like Edward.

"Edward, I can tell you that Miss. Leah has asked me to remind you to pick up your suit while you are here" Esme raises an eye in question

"Ah, right. We are going to the Father, Daughter dance" He informs them.

"Oh that's great. Edward you are lucky to have such a beautiful date" Carlisle tells him

"Oh, I know that Dad. I am lucky for everything I have"

"Now" Esme sobers us "As much as I enjoy hearing about my children and grandchildren. We have things that need to be discussed"

"Yeah" I sigh. I have no idea where to begin. I must pen my mouth to start a hundred times. I can only imagine I look like a dying fish.

"Bella, How about we tell you the story then if you have questions, we can deal with them" Carlisle saves me. I smile and mouth 'thank you'

"Well, your birth Mother's name is Carmen. Esme and Carmen went to school together, they were the only ones at their school to have special talents and they became very good friends. When Esme went away to college, we met and shortly after we married. We moved to Seattle and Esme fell out of contact with Carmen. Edward was still a baby when a frantic call came in the middle of the night from Carmen. She explained to us that she had fallen pregnant and was afraid for her life as well as yours.

Esme of course, rushed to get her and bring her home with us. She stayed with us for months. She never explained why she felt she was in danger and we never asked. We knew she would tell us in time. It was about a month before your birth that she told us she needed to find you a safe home, until that point we always thought she was keeping you.

When she asked if there was anyone we trusted in the outside world. I told her about Charlie. I told her how I had helped your brother and that he seemed to be an excellent parent. She agreed to meet Charlie and Renee. The day we had them over she was here. She watched them without being seen. We knew whatever reason she had for giving you up must have been huge. She loved you so much. She talked to you every day about life and her hopes and dreams.

When Charlie and Renee left that night she said she had found the parents for you. She loved the way Renee had smacked Charlie on the back of the head when she heard about Emmett. Carmen said that it showed, although she may have been a little perturbed that she trusted Charlie. Also she said she could see the compassion in their eyes when we explained the situation. They didn't ask for time to talk, they both immediately agreed. You were born a few days later. Carmen held you and with the last bit of strength she had she bound your powers. It was when we took you to your new home that we realized she gave you away because she wasn't able to care for you herself. She died that day, after giving birth"

I hadn't realized that tears were streaming down my eyes. She didn't give me up because she wanted to she gave me up because she had too. She had chosen my parents and they had chosen me. She had seen herself die and that the only way I would be safe was with someone outside this world.

"She loved me" I cried

"Always, she wanted what was best for you. She never explained why she thought you were in danger just that you were" Esme wrapped me in her arms and held me tightly

"She asked that we appoint a watcher, a guardian to keep an eye on you" Carlisle prompted

"Alice, Yeah she said we were destined to be best friends and that's why they moved here" I acknowledged

"No dear, Not Alice. She came on her own accord" I look at him confused if not Alice then who "Sam. Sam was the guardian that was sent to protect you. It's said that a Guardian becomes very attached to his charge and his charge, him. They can live a happy life together. Your guardian can be anything you need them to be, a best-friend, a boyfriend, a boss, a lover. Sam is the only charge I know that has been able to procreate with his Charge. I can only assume that you two must have been very compatible."

I can't help the new sets of tears that leave my eyes or the sob that escapes my chest. Sam protected me my whole life. He protected me until his last breath.

"I do have to wonder where Sam is now" Esme says off handedly

"Mom, Sam was killed. Or he died before Jake was born" she nods

"Yes but Jake is almost five correct?" I nod

"Well then he should be returning soon, Even the most gruesome death for a guardian only sticks for five years. They reincarnate" I stare shocked. Sam is coming back.

"How? I mean how would that work? He will just show up one day?" I ramble

"No dear, He won't look the same, to keep up appearances he will return with a different look. I can only assume now that you have found Edward that he will return as a new friend, a boss or someone new you will deal with on a regular basis" He confirms

"Um, Wow. I don't think I can deal with that right now. When did my life become so...so messed up" I start shaking uncontrollably. Edward lifts me up and sets me in his lap. I can hear him start to hum in my ear and slowly ever so slowly I am able to regain some control.

"Bella, we wish we could give you more. Unfortunately, I don't even have your Father's name. All I know is Carmen Elise is your mother's name, She is the last of her family. They were a powerful family of light magic" Edward and I exchange a shocked look that appears to go unnoticed as Carlisle continues "Their family was killed off by a dark world family by the name of Denali" I look at him as if he has lost his mind. My father's family killed my mothers.

"Elezear Denali?" I ask

"Bella, What do you know of Elezar. He is not good company. He is the current head of the Denali family. You need to stay far away from him. He is not a person you want to be mixed up with"

"It seems I have no choice. If Victoria's information can be trusted he's...he's my Father" I tell Esme who has been holding my hand so tight, as she ranted about my birth Father.

Both Esme and Carlisle are on their feet as soon as the words leave my mouth. They start pacing talking so fast, neither Edward nor I can catch a word. Suddenly Carlisle stops and stares at me.

"That's impossible...It can't be... That would mean"

"Oh my" Esme breathes "Carlisle call Aro"

* * *

So? I love to hear from you :)


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Esme wants to call Aro. Aro is the scariest man I have ever laid eyes on. The father of the she-bitch herself. What information could he possibly have? This has all been way to emotional to then have to deal with that man. I excuse myself to check on the kids. It's getting late and I don't want them to worry.

"Hello" My mom's voice chimes on the house phone

"Mom" I sigh

"Bella, darling are you alright. Do we need to come get you?" She rushes

"No, No Mom, I'm ok, It's just been...emotional. I was actually calling to check on the kids it seems that Edward and I may need to stay here tonight. I'm not sure yet though"

"Bella, honey I will take off work tomorrow. I will stay with them. They are watching a movie right now did you want to talk with them"

"Thank you Mom, Yes I really would" It's only a second before I hear Jake and Leah get on the line. They must have put the phone on speaker because they are both talking at the same time.

"Hi guys, how was your day?"

"Good, we played all day. Uncle Em and pups were so tired they are sleeping together on the couch" Leah tells me

"Yeah, don't wake them up; they really don't like each other. Pups peed on Uncle Ems pants at the park" Jake laughs

"Oh" I chuckle

"Yeah and Aunt Rose said well his leg look big enough to be a tree" I laughed at that

"Uncle Em did not laugh" Jake says seriously

"Mom, Are you and Edward coming home soon. We wanted to wait for you but I'm getting tired" Leah asks

"I think Edward and I are going to have to stay here tonight, if not I know we will be really late getting home. Grandma said she was going to stay home with you tomorrow"

"Ok, just make sure Edward brings his suit" She giggles

"Oh I will, Grandma Esme will remind him. She read your letter. Want to tell me what it was about?"

"Ahhh, man Mom I'm tired, I think me and Leah are going to bed" I laugh at his obvious attempt to change the subject

"Alright you two, I love you and I will see you tomorrow. I will eventually find out what you're planning you know"

"Right, love you too" Leah states

"Tell Edward we love him too, here's Grandma" Jakes passes the phone to my Mom.

"Bella, since they are ok with it, why don't you just stay there tonight I would rather you guys not be on the road too late"

"Ok, Mom, if you are sure. I am sure Esme wouldn't mind. Plus I'm sure Edward would like a bed instead of a couch" I giggle

"I'm sure, Goodnight sweetie, Call me anytime"

"Thank Mom, I love you"

"I love you too my sweet girl"

It's amazing how my Mom and my kids have the ability to calm me in a simple phone conversation. I'm still smiling when I walk back into the kitchen. I walk over to Edward and kiss his cheek.

"The kids tell me, to tell you, they love you and goodnight"

"Oh, I wish I would have come out there. I would have liked to say goodnight, and I love them too" I hug him tightly

"I know, they are planning something"

"I know" he groans

"Esme do you mind if we stay here, My Mom is going to stay home with the kids tomorrow and I would rather not be driving too late tonight" I ask

"Oh, that is great it seems Aro won't be able to join us until breakfast" At the mention of his name I shudder

"I'm not very fond of him, He kind of weirds me out" I tell them truthfully

"Well at least I am not the only one" Esme proclaims

"He's unusual I will give you that. I wasn't aware you had met" Carlisle lifts his brow in question.

"He was there with Victoria; He had to almost force her to release Edward. She doesn't take loosing lightly" I remember her screaming and throwing a tantrum like a two year old

"It would seem Esme is correct. If anyone knew about you it would be him and well he seems to have high hopes for you. He does not practice much anymore but his family is one of the unusual ones they consist of both light and dark. Aro is light while Victoria is dark. She is not biologically his they are a blended family of sorts. All creatures and breeds in one large family. They live peacefully among themselves and never venture far from home. That is with the exception of Victoria. She is not allowed to hunt in the family. Aro has made arrangements with other families that allow Victoria to hunt in a peaceful way"

"There is nothing peaceful with what she does" I argue

"No, I do agree with that. However, if left to her own accords she could do some serious damage. The game is supposed to be a fair way for her to feed. I was never involved in her games nor would I ever want to be"

"I can attest to the fact it is not pleasant" Edward states "She will not be coming with Aro, Will she?"

"No, Son. I specifically asked him to come alone"

"Good"

We went to bed shortly after that. Thankfully Carlisle and Esme are not prudes like my Dad and allowed Edward and I to share his childhood bedroom. With the emotions from the day, I was exhausted. I curled into Edward and was asleep in seconds.

"_Bella"_

"_Who is there?" I ask the dark_

"_My name is not important now, what is, Is the fact that you need to listen. We don't have much time"_

"_For what?"_

"_He will come for you, He knows you exist. Victoria has outed you. Do not blame her. She is jealous that you are stronger then she"_

"_Don't blame her? Who is looking for me?"_

"_He's not looking darling, He knows. He never thought you would win. Now that you have he is not pleased. You are stronger than him. You must master your own skill before you face him"_

"_Him, Who?" I shout_

"_Your Father" I gasp "Strength comes in many forms, Find your strength Bella. I know you can"_

I sit up panting. I run my hand through my sweaty hair and sigh two nights in a row. That can't be normal.

"Another dream" A groggy Edward asks. His voice is thick with sleep. I immediately forget the horrors of the last day and attach my lips to his. He kisses me back passionately. I break away breathless

"Yes, But I just want you to hold me. I could use a little more sleep" He nods

"Ok, but if you want more sleep in the future I do not suggest kissing me like that. It seems to cause a not so little problem" I giggle as he thrust his not so little problem into me leg. He wraps his arms tighter around me and we fall back to sleep.

We sleep for minutes or hours but I am awakened by a clicking sound. I peek one eye open to see Esme smiling behind a camera.

"Uhh" I groan and turn into Edward chest

"Awe" she coos and the clicking resumes

"Mom, seriously, we could be naked" Edward mumbles without opening his eyes

"Well I peeked in before I brought the camera, you seemed descent and this is just too cute" I chuckle when he throws a pillow at her

"Get up sleepy heads breakfast in half hour. I expect you showered and dressed. Remember we will have company" She sings as she turns and leaves

"She needs a snooze button" I sigh into Edwards's chest

"Or muzzle" He groans

"I heard that" She yells

We both laugh and start to get up. I attempt to unwrap myself from Edward only to have him pull me back down. I look into his piercing green eyes.

"I have not forgotten about your dream, Will you please tell me later. Together remember"

"Yes, Edward I will tell you later. I think it may be more then I originally thought anyways" I shrug. I'm not sure if they mean anything but something just feels different about these dreams.

We make it downstairs less than thirty minutes later. We saved time by showering together. I only had to remind Edward three times that I was not having sex in his parents' house. He pouted but I laughed because I had yet to tell him I had decided to move in with him. If I had any doubt, the kids making sure I told him they loved him erased it all.

Before we even made it to the kitchen I could hear Aro's unsettling voice. He was talking with Carlisle and while it seemed like innocent chatter the serious looks they carried told me it was anything but.

"Good Morning sleepy heads, we wondered when you would join us" Esme asked as she came over and hugged us both.

"Ah, Isabella it's wonderful to see you again my dear" Aro smiled

"I wish I could say the same. Our last interaction wasn't one I would like to relive" he nodded

"I do understand, I hope you will not judge me for Victoria's actions although, they were in the realm of the agreement. I simply tag along from time to time and make sure it is fair. I was happy I was there to see someone outsmart her. She has played her game for a while now and my dear you are the first to have walked away with your mate and your life"

"I heard. Any chance you want to tell me how to make sure she no longer comes after me or my family?"

"That, I cannot do. She is after all, family. If she was your daughter, would you not try to help as best you could?" That had me stop. He was right if by some horrible chance that was Leah, I probably would do as much to help her as I can.

"You may be right, I just hope that decision never has to be mine" I shrug

"Carlisle, here has told me a little of your past. I hope you don't mind but I may not have fully asked permission?" He shrugs. I look at Edward confused

"Aro, He can see everything with just a touch. He can see your mind, Memories, Dreams, Thoughts anything really" I nod not knowing what to say.

"Isabella, if you don't mind I would love to see if maybe there is anything, a little piece of information that could help." It seemed harmless enough and really what did I have to lose. It wasn't as if I had any real information. As Aro took my hand in his, I remembered. The dreams please let him miss those.

"Interesting" He comments looking at my hand "I see, well I see nothing" he grumbles

"I'm not able to read her either" Edward tell him. He nods

"Intriguing, that certainly didn't give us any information. So why don't we sit and chat?" he pulls out a chair and waits for me to sit. He is a strange man, yet he is strangely nice. Of course, compared to the rest of his family, the ones I have met. He's an angel.

"Aro, we have learned that Elezear is Bella's father. I think you may have already known that" He smirks and nods to Edwards's question.

"It's my job to know, I learned from Sam" I choke on the coffee Esme has just placed in front of me

"You knew Sam?" I ask

"Yes, dear, I know Sam. We have been acquaintances for a long time now. Many secrets we have shared" He remembers fondly. It doesn't escape my notice that he refers to their friendship in the present tense. "I had no desire to share your secret. I was out of options and she needed to feed. It did work out in your favor though. I think" He smiles gesturing to Edward. Instinctively he wraps his arm around my chair and pulls me closer. His macho move earns a chuckle from Aro and Carlisle.

"Relax, Son. She is not Aros type. Although, Bella may want to pull you a little closer" he laughs

"I am in a happy relationship. There is no need to worry on either part" He laughs with Carlisle as Edwards pale face.

Esme who has been sitting quietly stands abruptly. Just as the door bells rings.

"We have company, not the kind we want" She mumbles. I can hear Aro growl as he head to the door.

Victoria pushes past him and into the room. She smiles at Edward, walking up to me with a smirk.

"You may have won against me but you are no match for what is about to come your way. You may have the blood but you will never be family" She turns away looking to Aro. "I should appreciate all you have done for me but well, I don't. I am moving on, away from the family and on my own. I received a nice bonus when I gave information on the newbie here. James and I are leaving." She smiled brightly tapping him on the head "See you around, Bella"

As quickly as she came in she was gone. I was happy to see her leave but her parting comment gave me no comfort. I knew I would see her again but when?

Aro was upset. She was his daughter, not blood but he did try to raise her. She walked out on him as if he was nothing to her. He was visibly shaken and unable to give us any information. I asked if he would call me to continue our discussion and he invited us to dinner at his house. Edward agreed since Victoria wouldn't be there, he didn't mind.

Aro left and all I wanted to do was get home to my kids. I told Edward we should leave as soon as possible and he readily agreed. After the emotions of the last two days we just wanted to cuddle with Leah and Jake. Watch a movie and relax.


End file.
